Lost Melody
by Nenufar-chan
Summary: Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto, vocalista principal de la banda Lost Melody, cuando tenía 17 años y estaba en mi último año de estudio antes de decidir si estudiar en la Universidad o seguir mi sueño, ese año experimenté muchas cosas, alegría, dolor, felicidad, tristeza, amor, amistad. Denle una oportunidad es mi primer fanfic
1. Prólogo

**Hola :) Soy nueva por esta página, y esta es mi primera historia naruhina :) Espero les guste, dejen reviews :3 Bien, Naruto no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto s:**

 **Toda la historia es contada por Uzumaki Naruto.**

 ***bla*= Cuando Naruto se sale de la historia, y da un detalle a sus oyentes.**

 **(bla)= Un pensamiento de la escritora.**

 **-bla- Cuando hablan.**

 **Y lo demás son pensamientos, descripciones o acciones contadas desde el punto de vista de un personaje.**

 **Prólogo.**

Por Naruto.

-Entonces, ¿nos contaras la historia?-

Últimamente muchas personas me pedían que les contara "La Historia", así le llamaba a la historia de mi época de juventud, no es que ya fuera un gran adulto, pero tengo que aceptar que mi tiempo de juventud acabo, aunque muchas veces me han confundido con un joven.

Mire mi reloj, tenía tiempo suficiente para contar mi historia, les pregunté si estaban dispuestos a darme gran parte de su tiempo para escucharla y accedieron a ello.

-Todo comenzó…-

Oímos como tocaban mi puerta y las tres personas que nos encontrábamos ahí miramos a la puerta como si tratáramos de asesinarla, pero de igual manera tenía que ponerme de pie e ir a abrirla, cuando la abrí me encontré con una reportera, llevaba en su mano derecha una grabadora y bajo su brazo llevaba un cuaderno.

-Uzumaki Naruto, quiero hacerle unas cuantas preguntas.-

Mire a mis dos acompañantes en el cuarto y de mala gana me dieron a entender que podía responder a sus preguntas, aunque eso nos quitaría tiempo. Le dije a la joven que hiciera las preguntas de manera rápida, a lo que ella accedió, encendió su grabadora de mano y me hizo la pregunta que menos esperaba.

-Uzumaki Naruto, ¿Qué fue lo que lo motivo a seguir su sueño de formar una banda?

Sí, yo tenía una banda, era el vocalista principal junto con otro amigo, en la banda se encontraban personas a las que realmente apreciaba, de los cuales hablaré más adelante. Esa pregunta vino en el momento indicado ya que "La Historia" que iba a contar tenía gran parte de la respuesta a esa pregunta.

-Si tiene tiempo, puede pasar adelante y escuchar mí historia, le contestara esa pregunta y seguramente cualquier otra que tenga.-

La joven accedió a pasar, se sentó a la par de las personas que anteriormente me habían pedido, hasta puedo decir suplicado, porque les contara mi historia.-

-Ya que esto es una entrevista, comenzare como debe ser.- En ese momento la reportera encendió su grabadora.

-Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto, vocalista principal de la banda Lost Melody, muchos nos preguntan la razón de ese nombre que se podría decir que es algo sentimental, ya que nuestra música no es tan tranquila, pero eso se explicara en la historia, esta historia es de mi vida en la juventud, cuando tenía 17 años y estaba en mi último año de estudio antes de decidir si estudiar en la Universidad o seguir mi sueño, ese año experimenté muchas cosas, alegría, dolor, felicidad, tristeza, amor, amistad; aprendí que las cosas que pasan es por una razón y si no pasan también es por una. Si crees que esta historia sólo se tratara de amor y música pues estás equivocado, esta historia va más allá de cualquier género.-

Guarde silencio por 4 segundos, en los cuales suspire y cerré mis ojos y deje que mis recuerdos de ese año me ayudaran a contar la historia tal y como era.


	2. Capítulo 1: Formemos una banda

**Hola :) Ya regresé con la continuación :) Espero les guste.**

 ***bla*= Cuando el personaje que cuenta se sale de la historia, y da un detalle a sus oyentes.**

 **(bla)= Un pensamiento de la escritora.**

 **-bla- Cuando hablan.**

 **Y lo demás son pensamientos, descripciones o acciones contadas desde el punto de vista de quien cuenta la historia.**

 **Capítulo 1: Formemos una banda.**

 **Año 2004.**

-Naruto… Vamos… Despierta amor…-

-Cinco minutos más.- Le dije a la dulce voz.

-Naruto… Naruto…- La voz se estaba haciendo más ronca, entonces escuche como se abría de golpe la puerta. Y me levante de un brinco de la cama.

-Maldita sea Naruto si no hubiéramos quedado de ir juntos, no llegas el primer día de clases.-

-¿Qué? ¿Sasuke?- Todavía no estaba despierto del todo, vi como Sasuke movía la boca pero no escuche nada… -¡Sasuke arruinaste mi sueño!- Le reclame y con pesar dije lo siguiente: -Nunca llegare a saber quién era la bella chica que me levantaba.- Dije lo último con un brillo en mis ojos, que desapareció por un golpe que Sasuke me dio en la cabeza.

-No estés jugando Naruto, tenemos 15 minutos para llegar al instituto, y todavía te encuentras en pijama.-

-¿Qué? ¿15 minutos? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?- Corrí lo más rápido que pude al baño, que en realidad no me costó nada porque sólo di 2 pasos y llegue, me bañe en 2 min., si a eso se le llama bañarse, en 3 minutos ya me encontraba cepillado y cambiado. Salí corriendo de mi departamento cuando Sasuke me recordó que debía llevar mochila, me regrese al departamento y metí los primeros cuadernos que vi y el único lapicero que se encontraba a la vista. Agarre mi estuche de guitarra y junto con Sasuke nos dispusimos a correr, teníamos 7 min. Para llegar al instituto, al menos ya sabía que corriendo llegaba en 5 minutos si no pasaba ningún percance.

Llegamos exactamente cuando el vigilante estaba cerrando la puerta y nos gritó que ya todos los alumnos se encontraban en el gimnasio, entonces nos apresuramos a llegar, y al menos los profesores estaban ordenando a los nuevos y Sasuke fue llamado por la directora, *no se los había comentado, pero Sasuke siempre ha sido el mejor en los estudios* para que se posicionara al frente para dar su discurso, *sí, él a quien no le gustaba hablar tenía que dar un discurso*.

La directora nos llamó la atención a todos, me llevaba bien con ella, ya que era amiga de mi madre, así que ella me salvo de ser expulsado unas cuantas veces, en realidad no hacía nada que fuera realmente malo, pero allí eran muy estrictos, entonces me di cuenta que a la par de Sasuke se encontraba otra chica.

-Como ya habrán notado, ahora al lado de Uchiha Sasuke se encuentra otra alumna llamada Hyuga Hinata, ambos han tenido la misma nota más alta en este examen de inicio, así que ambos darán un pequeño discurso.-

Se comenzaba a escuchar varios murmullos sobre eso, de seguro Sasuke no se encontraba contento por no ser el único mejor, y seguramente si fuera un chico lo aceptara más ya que le sería más fácil verlo como una competencia, pero la chica realmente no se miraba competitiva, más bien se miraba, tierna.

-Estudiantes nuevos y que este año se gradúan.- comenzó Sasuke a dar su discurso con su tono habitual, que hacía que todas las chicas se les pusieran corazoncitos en sus ojos, excepto la que estaba a la par de él. –Este nuevo año es un nuevo comienzo, una nueva oportunidad para estar con nuestros amigos, para conocer nuevos; es una oportunidad que sólo una vez en la vida se te da para que puedas gozar en toda su plenitud, así que aprovéchala, diviértete y tómatelo con calma, ya que este será un recuerdo de por vida.- En ese momento no imagine que de verdad iba a ser un recuerdo de por vida.

Todas las chicas comenzaron a gritar que amaban a Sasuke, un típico día, la directora las callo con una sola mirada, ahora la chica nueva iba a dar su discurso, me fije como ahora todos los chicos le prestaban atención.

-Compañeras y compañeros, este año es una nueva forma de comenzar de nuevo, las cosas que años anteriores pudimos haber hecho mal, esta es una nueva oportunidad para mejorarlas, es una oportunidad de conocer nuevos amigos y seguir cuidando a los que ya tenemos, así que debemos pasar cada día de nuestro año escolar viviéndolo como si fuera el último, aprendiendo de nuestros errores y gozándonos.- Ahora fue el turno de los chicos de gritar que amaban a la nueva chica, la cual se puso sonrojada cuando hicieron eso. La directora volvió a callarlos a todos.

Sasuke y la chica bajaron, Sasuke fue a mi lado, se encontraba más serio de lo habitual.

-Sasuke deja de ser un amargado, sólo tuvo la misma puntuación que tú en un examen, no creo que sea así por siempre.-

Me equivoque, una semana después de clases nos hacen un examen global a todos, en realidad no sé porque hacen tantos exámenes, pero en ese examen Sasuke y la chica Hyuga volvieron a tener la misma nota, un 100 perfecto. Después de ver las notas observamos como la chica pasaba sola, bueno, no tan sola, solamente pasaba con un compañero nuestro y otro chico que probablemente era su compañero.

En el mes de febrero, el día del amor y de la amistad, Sasuke y yo nos encontrábamos almorzando con otros amigos nuestros en la cafetería de la institución.

-La flor de la juventud está en su máximo esplendor.- Decía Lee, bueno, a él le digo Cejotas, ya deben de imaginarse por qué, es muy emotivo, él estaba viendo como una pareja de posibles novios se estaban regalando flores y chocolates por este día. Realmente ya me molestaba este día, siempre todos los años a Sasuke le regalaban un sinfín de chocolates, los cuales él botaba después, y a mí, en realidad, a mí nunca me regalaron nada, eso era lo que me molestaba, bueno tampoco es que quisiera que me pasaron regalando cosas, pero no quería llegar a adulto y decirle a mis hijos que nunca me regalaron nada en este día especial, si es que tenía hijos.

-Ino ya le regalaste algo al chico de intercambio?- Molestaba Sakura a Ino, todos sabíamos que a Ino nunca nadie le había llamado la atención, excepto Sasuke en un momento corto, pero de lo contrario no se había fijado en nadie, pero un chico este año se unió a nuestra clase y desde entonces ella esta como, no sé, hipnotizada por él, aunque al menos han hablado.

-Sakura! Alguien puede escuchar!- Se sonrojo un poco. Eso me recordó a la chica nueva Hyuga. –No le he dado nada pero no sé si me los aceptara porque no son de amigos estos chocolates.- Sakura la motivo y las dos chicas se fueron, supongo que Sakura fue como apoyo de Ino, a Sakura le gustaba Sasuke pero ya sabía que él no se fijaría en ella por diferentes motivos del pasado, que más adelante diré.

-Sasuke! Después de clases vamos al club!- Le dije animadamente, teníamos un club de música, el año pasado éramos 4 pero ahora 2 ya se habían graduado, nunca formamos ninguna banda porque hasta cierto punto no nos sentíamos cómodos con ellos, Sasuke y yo.

-Con tal de alejarme de cualquier otra declaración está bien.-

Así que después de clases ya nos encontrábamos en el salón de música que en realidad sólo tenía un piano, una batería, un amplificador de sonido y un bajo, así que por eso siempre llevaba mi guitarra al instituto, porque nunca los de comité de estudiantes nos donó algún aporte para poder hacer mejor el club, aunque al menos habían unas cuantas partituras y papel para escribir algunas canciones.

Iba a conectar mi guitarra acústica al amplificador porque ya Sasuke había conectado su bajo y pensábamos ensayar una canción. Hasta que oímos como alguien tocaba la puerta, dije que pasara que estaba sin llave. Y me encontré con que era la directora.

-Tsunade Oba-chan.- Cuando dije eso, recibí un golpe de ella, realmente me gustaba molestarla aunque esos golpes dolían bastante, ya me estaba cuestionando si valía la pena.

-Ya te dije que no me dijeras así Naruto!- Siempre que hago eso pierde su compostura de directora. Se aclaró la garganta y se puso seria, en mi mente paso todo lo malo que había hecho en esa semana y que pensaba que no me habían visto y que no me atraparían.

-¡Lo siento, lo siento!- Dije rápidamente. –No quería arruinar la impresora, la fotocopiadora, desordenar el salón de periodistas…- Sasuke me calló con un golpe.

-¿Qué hiciste qué Naruto?- Vi como levantaba otra vez su mano con su puño cerrado, pero al parecer conto hasta 10 y se relajó. –No vine para eso, pero tenemos cuentas que arreglar para después Naruto.- Me dijo con una mirada de maldad pura, no iba a salir bien de esta. –Ustedes desde el año pasado no han logrado tener en su club ni siquiera 5 integrantes, aunque soy la directora este año no les puedo dar preferencias, ahora sólo son ustedes 2 y si no consiguen por lo menos 3 integrantes más su club se cerrara, por siempre.-

-¿Por qué dice que por siempre?- Pregunto Sasuke, a él pocas cosas le importaban pero de esas pocas cosas una de esas era la música.

-Dos años antes de que ustedes vinieran no ha habido ninguna persona que desee estar en el club de música, el primer año comenzaron ustedes 2 y hasta mediados del año tuvieron los 5 pero el año anterior se les fue 1 a mediados de año y se quedaron con 4 por esa razón pude lograr que no se cerrara el club, pero este año vuelven a quedar ustedes 2 y los consejeros de padres me han dicho que sería mejor cerrarlo para siempre, ya que desde hace más de 5 años el club de música no ha estado estable, pero logre encontrar una alternativa, si ustedes consiguen llegar a las 5 personas no se cerrara el club, tienen un mes para conseguir que no se cierre.- Después de decir eso Tsunade salió del salón, pero antes de cerrar la puerta dijo algo con aire de tristeza. –Son la última oportunidad que tengo para que este club no se cierre.-

-No te preocupes lo lograremos Dattebayo!- Le dije alzando un pulgar, ella sabe que cuando hago eso, mis promesas se cumplen. Después salió y volvimos a quedar sólo nosotros dos.

-Sasuke formemos una banda.-

-Si claro, sólo nos falta un pianista, moderador de sonido y baterista.-

-Exacto! Será sencillo conseguir una banda.-

-No entiendes el sarcasmo.-

-Error, lo ignoro.- Mi sueño era formar una banda, pero siempre me decían que no lograría nada teniendo una banda, que mejor pusiera mi sueños en ir a la Universidad. –De verdad quiero tener una banda.-

-Sin sarcasmo, sólo consigamos a los otros 3 que nos hacen falta y vemos si formamos una banda.-

-Así se habla.- Entonces abrieron la puerta, pensé que sería Tsunade otra vez, pero era la chica Hyuga, que al vernos se asombró, pidió lo siento 2 veces y después se retiró. –Qué raro, ¿a qué habrá venido?-

-No sé Naruto, este es un club de música donde hay instrumentos, quien sabe a qué vino.-

-Si sr. Sarcasmo… Pero entonces por qué se fue, no es que seamos los chicos más geniales pero tampoco es como para que se fuera.- Esta vez sí conecte mi guitarra y comenzamos a tocar con Sasuke una canción conocida, mientras hablábamos.-

-¿Quién hará las canciones?- Pregunte.

-Es tu idea, hazlas tú.-

-No tengo idea de cómo hacer una.- Pero era cierto, era mi idea, no creo que sea tan difícil hacer una canción, más que todo teniendo en cuenta que tenemos que encontrar en 1 mes a personas que quieran estar en nuestro club, en serio pensar en eso y en el instituto sería difícil, más que todo porque ya Tsunade me había dicho que no tenía que sacar ninguna nota más baja que 50 puntos si quería pasar el año sin hacer un curso al final. *Faltaban 2 semanas para acabar ese mes de febrero. En la tercer semana del mes de febrero me entere de algo.*

Estaba en mi pupitre desesperado porque no podía encontrar ninguna melodía para la canción ni ninguna letra, cuando unas chicas se acercaron a un compañero mío, Hyuga Neji, que por cierto sí es familiar de Hyuga Hinata por eso pasan bastante tiempo juntos, entonces comenzaron a hablar y no me podía concentrar así que decidí ponerles atención, ya que algo de la conversación llamo mi atención.

-Neji deberías estar en un club, ya es nuestro último año y ahora no tienes la excusa que debes de cuidar de tu prima, ella estudia acá y se puede esperar por ti.-

-De igual manera la debo de llevar a casa.-

-No seas sobreprotector Neji, deberías disfrutar tu último año.-

Otra chica se les acercó y le dijo a Neji que alguien estaba esperándolo en la puerta, ya habíamos salido de clases, él guardo todas sus cosas y se fue con su prima, pero lo importante es que no está en ningún club. Me voltee para ver a Sasuke atrás de mí, creo que también estaba prestando atención.

-Es tu idea, pídeselo tú.- Después de eso agarre mis cosas y seguí a Neji, que rápido caminan, ya se encontraban a 100 ms., fuera del instituto, los alcance, toque a Neji y su prima se puso detrás de él, eso me causo curiosidad, pero no importaba le dije que me esperaba, de verdad estaba cansando, definitivamente tenía que ir a correr en las mañanas por los menos, respire profundo una vez y le dije de golpe todo, lo dije muy rápido.

-¿Quieres estar en nuestro club y formar una banda?- Se me quedo viendo como tratando de entenderme, entonces lo dije más despacio y más explicado. -¿quieres estar con Sasuke y conmigo en un club de música y si las cosas van bien formar una banda?- Termine de decir eso, y la chica se fue sin decir nada, y Neji al parecer no sabía qué hacer. Pero al menos me contesto.

-Puedo tocar guitarra eléctrica, hablamos mañana Uzumaki.- Y se fue corriendo a alcanzar a su prima. Al menos ya éramos tres integrantes.

Volví al instituto y Sasuke me estaba esperando en la puerta. Le dije todo lo que paso con el Hyuga y acepto que estuviera con nosotros, de igual manera seríamos tres integrantes sólo nos faltaban dos.

Al día siguiente nos encontrábamos en el salón de música cuando tocaron la puerta, y Neji entró, el ambiente se puso algo incómodo, ya que todos nos mirábamos y nadie hablaba, me sorprendió que Sasuke fuera el que rompió el silencio.

-Entonces tocas la guitarra eléctrica.-

-Sí, desde que tengo 13 años la toco.-

-Entonces te vas a unir al club.- Dije con un brillo en mis ojos, era el único más expresivo de esos dos.

-Si me voy a unir, pero sólo ustedes dos son?-

-Estamos en busca de integrantes, nos hace falta un baterista, pianista y un moderador de sonido.-

Neji sonrió un poco, y entonces salió, Sasuke y yo los seguimos y afuera se encontraba su prima.

-Hinata hace falta un pianista…-

-No.- Dijo ella de manera cortante.

-Pero…-

-No.- Dijo otra vez, creo que se dio cuenta de lo dura que fue. –Kiba…- Dijo, en ese momento Sasuke y yo no entendíamos nada de la conversación.

-¿Qué tiene Ki…? Ah ya, es cierto.-

-Me voy.- Dijo ella, y Neji volvió a hacer lo mismo que ayer, eran raros.

-Discúlpenla, no tiene un pasado muy bonito…-

-No te preocupes nosotros tampoco…- Entonces fui golpeado por Sasuke. Creo que me deje llevar por el momento, pero creo que eso nos unió un poco más.

-Ella menciono el nombre de Kiba porque es un chico amigo de ella de tercer año, pero queda en la clase D, *no se los mencione antes, Sasuke, Neji y yo quedábamos en la clase A, que ahí quedaban los más inteligentes, claro yo era inteligente, pero era un haragán de primera.* y él toca la batería, creo que no está en ningún club, puedo pedirle a mi prima que le pregunte si quiere estar con nosotros si les parece bien.-

-Está bien.- Dijo Sasuke.

Volvimos a entrar en el salón de música y Neji se dio cuenta que no había una guitarra eléctrica, entonces dijo que él llevaría la suya, entonces quedamos que después de clases íbamos a estar ensayando, y que el día siguiente él iba a llevar a su amigo, entonces ya íbamos a ser cuatro, realmente iba bien, ya sólo nos faltaban tres semanas para el tiempo límite de conseguir integrantes y ya llevábamos tres, no creo que uno sea tan difícil de conseguir.

 **2nd semana de marzo.**

-¿Cómo es posible que ya sólo tengamos un día y nos haga falta una persona?- Grite desesperado, Kiba se nos había unido y realmente todos nos sentíamos bien tocando, y yo tampoco había logrado inventar una canción, cada vez que se me venía una letra a la mente, no encontraba como seguirla escribiendo y lo mismo me pasaba con la melodía me estaba desesperando.

-Neji deberíamos decirle a Hinata…-

-Ya le dije y no acepta, dice un no rotundamente.-

-Pero no le he dicho yo, seguro la convenzo.- Dijo Kiba emocionado.

-Eso es imposible.-

-Si lo sé trato de darme ánimos, de verdad quiero que vuelva a tocar el piano.-

-La única persona capaz de convencer a alguien aunque sus ideas sean una locura- comenzó a decir Sasuke. –Es Naruto.- No me lo esperaba. Pero 5 minutos después Hinata se encontraba en el salón, frente a nosotros 4, yo estaba más delante de todos y ella estaba enfrente de mí, ahora me fijaba en ella.

Por estar en primer año supongo que tiene 15 años, es más pequeña que yo, hablando ya de estatura, creo que me llega hasta el mentón, su pelo es negro con destellos azules y es largo, se le ve realmente bonito, tiene los mismos ojos de su primo, pero estos se ven de… melancolía y serios, ella se ve seria, pero seguramente su sonrisa es muy bella, me perdí observándolo hasta que alguien hablo.

-Hinata, Naruto te quiere decir algo.- Dijo Neji.

Ella me volteo a ver, fue la primera vez en que nuestros ojos se cruzaron y creí sentir en sus ojos que deseaba ser feliz, siempre me han dicho que mis ojos son muy alegres que destellan mucho creo que es cierto, porque cuando nuestros ojos chocaron creí sentir que los de ella también querían ser así de alegres. Entonces me acorde del propósito por el que nos encontrábamos cara a cara.

-Por favor, Hyuga Hinata acepta estar en nuestro club para…- No terminé de hablar cuando ella me detuvo con un rotundo no, de verdad me dejo sin habla, pero yo no me rendiría. La agarre del brazo y creo que escuche como Neji y Kiba hicieron una exclamación de asombro, ella me miro con enojo pero otra vez al cruzar nuestros ojos su expresión se fue calmando. –Realmente quiero que estés en el club, si no tenemos un integrante más el club de música se cerrara por siempre y de verdad no quiero eso y tú tocas piano…- Sentí como se tensó pero seguí hablando. –Por favor acepta estar en nuestro club.- Me incline y le solté la mano. Estuve un tiempo así, realmente no sé qué pasaba por su mente pero el ambiente se tensó, hasta que escuchamos su voz, por fin otra vez su voz suave como la había escuchado el día que dio el discurso.

-A… Acepto, pero no tocare piano… Sólo… Sólo seré una integrante mientras encuentran a alguien que toque el piano…- Su voz se cortaba cada vez que decía piano. Le entregue la papeleta para que se anotara y firmara, los cuatro se quedaron en el salón mientras yo iba a entregar el nombre de nuestro club e integrantes. El comité y la directora lo aprobaron. El club no se iba a cerrar y hasta cierto punto, teníamos una banda.

Llegue al salón y me encontré con que Hinata ya se había ido. Sasuke me dijo después lo que habían hablado Kiba, Neji y él mientras entregue la papeleta. Al parecer Hinata Hyuga tenía un trauma y Neji y Kiba querían que les ayudara a que ella lo superara. No sabía cuál era su trauma, sólo sabía que ella no tocaba piano ni cantaba, y ellos querían que lo volviera a hacer, acepte ayudarles. Ellos me dijeron que ella quería superarlo pero no podía, necesitaba de ayuda.

 **Última semana de marzo 2004.**

-Naruto.- Me dijo Sasuke mientras caminábamos hacía el instituto. –¿Por qué sueñas en tener una banda?-

-Siento que es la única manera en la que puedo llegar a mi padre.- Mire al cielo y sonreí. –Cuando estaba pequeño siempre decíamos que algún día formaría una banda y sería famoso, era mi única meta para el futuro, él y mamá me apoyaban, él siempre me decía que cuando diera mi primera presentación iba a estar orgulloso de mí porque cumplí mi sueño.-

-Recuerdas que hubo un tiempo en el que te desmotivaste y que no quisiste saber nada de la música.- Yo asentí. –Creo que lo mismo le pasa a la Hyuga.- Eso realmente me dejo sorprendido, Sasuke había pensado en alguien más que no fuera él y me estaba ayudando a ayudarla a ella, hasta ese momento no había hecho nada para ayudarla pero ahora lo intentaría, la música era más que una melodía bien compuesta y quería que ella lo entendiera.

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo :) No sé si es largo o corto pero espero que les guste :) Dejen un review de la parte o frase que más les gusto :)**

 ***DanielaHervar: Gracias por tu review, me siento alegre de que te gustará y espero que te diga gustando :)**

 **Nos vemos la próxima vez \\(*-*)**


	3. Capítulo 2: Una escapada risueña

Hola Vengo con la continuación, ya saben, Naruto es de Masashi Kishimoto, lo amo por crear a Naruto *-*

*bla*= Cuando el personaje se sale de la historia, y da un detalle a sus oyentes.

(bla)= Un pensamiento de la escritora.

-bla- Cuando hablan.

Y lo demás son pensamientos, descripciones o acciones contadas desde el punto de vista del personaje que cuenta.

Sin más que decir, aquí la continuación.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 **Capítulo 2. Una escapada risueña.**

 **Abril 2004.**

Era la hora del almuerzo y yo me encontraba en el salón de música buscando en el armario que tenía unas partituras que había estado intentando crear, y me había salido algo bien, pero se me perdieron, esperaba que estuvieran en el armario porque si no estaban ahí todo lo que había logrado lo desperdiciaría, alguien iba a entrar y pensé que era Sasuke o Kiba así que decidí que iba a esconderme en el armario y asustarlo, pero no era ninguno de ellos, era Hinata, y llevaba unas páginas en la mano. Iba a salir, pero me di cuenta que ella se dirigía hacia el piano así que pensé que sería mejor que creyera que estaba sola.

Se acercó al piano, dejo las páginas donde se ponen las partituras y me di cuenta que era una canción que al parecer no estaba terminada, realmente se veía mal y nerviosa por lo que iba a hacer. Se sentó enfrente del piano, lo abrió, o lo intento abrir mientras decía no puedo, no puedo, no puedo superarlo… Se calmó, respiro profundo y esta vez sí lo abrió, conecto la extensión del piano y se volvió a sentar enfrente de él, con una mano se estaba tocando la cabeza, dijo en un susurro: duele… De verdad se veía que lo quería superar pero por algún motivo no podía, era extraño, porque escuchar como tocaban el piano o cantaban no le molestaba, pero hacerlo ella misma no podía. Toco la primera tecla… Y se desmayó… Salí de mi armario y vi como sudaba, la cargue en mis brazos y lo primero que pensé fue llevarla donde Tsunade oba-chan, tenemos enfermería pero en la única que confío es en ella y ya que también es doctora está bien.

Llegue a la dirección y ahí estaba ella, cuando me vio con la chica en mis brazos me dijo que la acostara en una mesa que tenía ella y puso una almohada en la mesa y puse su cabeza en la almohada, de verdad estaba preocupado, no creo que su trauma sea tal que se desmaye por tocar. Le conté a Tsunade lo que pasó y me pareció que sabía más que yo así que se lo pregunte, ella me contesto.

-No puedo contarte detalles sin el permiso de ella, pero debes de saber que, ella vio morir a su madre y la razón por la que murió tiene algo que ver con el piano. Realmente cuando me enseñaron que ella estaba en el club me sorprendí, creía que ya su trauma había pasado, pero veo que no es así.-

A los 15 minutos ella despertó, algo desorientada. Tsunade me dijo que dejara el salón, pero después me conto lo que habían hablado, al parecer no había comido bien porque estaba nerviosa porque había decidido tocar ese día, entonces sumándole el no comer bien, los nervios, e imágenes que pasaban en su mente en el momento de tocar el piano, provocaron que se desmayara. Hasta ese momento lo único que hacía era preguntarle por qué no tocaba, pero al escuchar lo que le pasaba decidí cambiar la forma en la cual pudiera ayudarle a superar su trauma, pero necesito la ayuda de todo el club.

 **2nd semana de abril 2004.**

-El tema de esta reunión es "Propuestas para poder ayudar a Hyuga Hinata con su trauma".

-El tema es muy largo.- Dijo Kiba, realmente que me baja la emoción, Kiba y yo siempre estamos molestando, me alegra tener alguien como él, porque si sólo estuviera Neji y Sasuke de seguro también me convertiría en un amargado. –Mejor que el tema sea "Ayudas a Hinata"-

-Eso significaría que ya sabemos cómo ayudarla.-

-Naruto, Kiba… No importa el tema…- Nos dijeron Sasuke y Neji con cara de asesinos.

-Ya que Hinata casi no sonríe pensaba que sería bueno ir a algún lugar, Neji que lugar le gusta ir a visitar a Hinata.-

-No sale…- -El padre de ella no la deja salir.-

-Es cierto. Por eso a veces no se queda a las actividades del club, como hoy.- Agrego Kiba.

-Entonces que hacemos.- Dije pensativo mientras caminaba de un lado hacía otro, no sabía cómo hacerla sonreír si no salimos a un lugar divertido, cerca de acá estaba la playa, fuera un buen lugar al que ir pero si no la dejan salir no podríamos ir aunque ella quisiera.

-Nos escapamos un día.- Dijo Sasuke, *creo que nunca le agradecí por su propuesta* nos sorprendimos todos por ese comentario, es cierto que Sasuke es un excelente estudiante, pero hasta cierto punto no le importa portarse bien, porque siempre sabe de mis travesuras pero nunca me delata, incluso algunas veces me ha ayudado.

-Yo me escapo.- Dijo Kiba felizmente, ahora solo faltaba que Neji y Hinata aceptaran.

-No lo sé, por mí no hay problema pero no sé si Hinata aceptaría.-

-Tenemos a Uzumaki Naruto, él la convenció de estar en el grupo de seguro la convence de salirse.- Todos me miraron, era mi idea la de esa reunión, ¡Como iba a decir que no!

El siguiente día me encontraba afuera de la escuela, 20 minutos antes de que comenzaran las clases, esperando a Hinata para saber que pensaba sobre, bueno sobre fugarse con nosotros.

Vi como a lo lejos se acercaban Hinata y Neji, habíamos quedado que llegarían 15 minutos antes del toque y cuando llegaran al porton Neji se iba a ir con cualquier excusa para que yo pudiese hablar a solas con Hinata, no sabía exactamente lo que iba a decirle pero de igual manera tenía que encontrar la forma de que accediera a ir con nosotros.

Se acercaron hacía donde estaba esperándolos, esa iba a ser la primera vez que estaba temprano en el colegio.

-Hinta entra con Naruto, tengo que ir a hacer algo rápidamente.- Neji no la dejo decir nada ya que se fue corriendo, entonces yo me puse a la par de ella y caminamos hacia la entrada del instituto, exactamente como lo había pensado, me llegaba hasta el mentón, el portero se asombro de verme llegar temprano y pensó que Hinata era mi novia y por dicha razón llegaba temprano, eso ocasiono que ella se pusiera roja, pero yo le dije que era solo una amiga, al estar adentro le dije que me siguiera a un patio que casi nadie sabia de la existencia de él, pero de igual manera era hermoso, ella aún desconfiada acepto a ir conmigo. Varias personas nos estaban viendo, no sé si por ella o por mi, pero entonces comencé a analizar, que pensaría yo si alguien tan timida y con una inteligencia como la de Sasuke que es de primer año va caminando con alguien de tercer años, el chico que siempre se mete en problemas… Los rumores llegarían pronto…

-Uzumaki san…- comenzó a decir Hinata me sentí tan viejo cuando dijo mi nombre de esa forma –usted se lleva bien con el portero y la directora, verdad?- Ella habla muy formal.

-Dime Naruto.- Le dije con una sonrisa que provoco que se sonrojara un poco. –Sí, bueno el portero sabe que yo siempre llego en el último minuto y a veces cuando venía pasada la hora de entrada y no me permitían entrar, me ponía a hablar con él en vez de anda vagando por las calles, y así nos hicimos amigos y Tsunade oba-chan… dijo la directora, ella me ha cuidado desde que estoy pequeño.- hice una pequeña pausa. –Ya llegamos.- Le dije y me senté bajo la sombra de un árbol recostado en este, ella se quedó viendo alrededor, la razón por la que pocas personas sabía sobre la existencia de ese lugar era porque hasta cierto punto estaba cercado por flores que algunos creían era el final del colegio.

Hinata se sento enfrente de mí, a una distancia considerable pero siempre bajo la sombra del árbol.

-Bien, de lo que quería hablar contigo es que ayer estábamos hablando con el club y queríamos ir a la playa pero Neji nos dijo que tu padre no te dejaba salir, así que, será alocado lo que te diga pero nos queremos escapar del instituto e ir a la playa y así vamos todos juntos.- Pensé que me iba a decir un rotundo no como cuando al principio le preguntábamos sobre tocar, pero no dijo nada, se quedó pensando viendo sus manos sobre su regazo.

-Pueden ir sin mí.- Dijo después de un tiempo.

-No, sin ti no estaríamos completos, queremos ir como club a divertirnos todos juntos, a conocernos mejor, y a pasar un rato alejados de los estudios.- Creo que levante la voz más de lo debido pero el único motivo por el que me encontraba haciendo eso era porque queríamos que ella aceptase, queríamos ayudarla a que superara su trauma, yo quería ayudarla. Ella me miro tratando de ver a través de mis ojos. –No tengo ninguna mala intención contigo, de verdad, sólo quiero hacerte feliz…- Para ese momento ya me había dejado llevar, las palabras me salían por sí solas. –Quiero ver tu sonrisa, quiero ver como tus ojos recuperan su brillo, de verdad, suena egoísta pero yo soy el que quiero lograr que vuelvas a ser feliz, pero no lo he logrado en este tiempo, por eso necesito la ayuda de mis amigos, del club, realmente quiero hacerte feliz…- Se escuchó el toque del timbre y reaccione, ella me estaba viendo con los ojos bien abiertos, en ese momento quise saber lo que pasaba por su mente, pero por su respuesta creo que fue algo bueno.

-Mañana podemos ir… Hoy tengo examen…-

Ahora me encontraba en el salón de clases, no poniendo atención a la clase, como de costumbre en esos días, estaba pensando en muchas cosas, entonces me voltee hacía atrás para ver que Sasuke estaba como dormido, apoyadas sus manos en su pupitre y con la cabeza enterrada en ellas.

-Sasuke… sonó a una confesión…- Ya le había contado a todos la respuesta de Hinata, exceptuando la parte en la que me deje llevar.

-¿Qué sonó a una confesión?- Se levantó un poco de tal manera que sólo le pudiera ver los ojos y la frente. Le dije que hubo un momento en el que me deje llevar y le dije casi todo lo que le había dicho a ella, en ese momento el profesor nos llamó la atención y como todo buen profesor nos dijo: "Si su charla es más importante que mi clase deberían de contárnosla". Yo como todo buen alumno le iba a decir que nuestro tema no era nada importante y que yo amaba su clase, pero Sasuke se me adelanto.

-Naruto está enamorado.- Hubo un silencio por 3 segundos y después todos comenzaron a susurrarse cosas.

-No…- Dije parando y moviendo las manos nerviosamente. –No estoy enamorado, es…- Mi frase quedo hasta ahí porque otro compañero nuestro hablo.

-Es verdad! Yo lo vi ahora caminando con la chica que dio el discurso con Sasuke.- Sasuke en ese momento ya se había sentado, a veces le gustaba molestarme, cuando volví mi vista hacía todos, sentí, más bien todos sentíamos un aura maligna en el salón, *probablemente es el que piensen ahorita* era el primero de Hinata, Neji, me miraba con una cara de asesino.

-Uzumaki…- Me dijo con un tono de odio que sólo hizo que me pusiera nervioso.

-No… Neji… Yo no estoy enamorado de tu prima…- Creo que todos se empeñaron para que se viera como que estaba mintiendo.

-Entonces dices que Hyuga Hinata no es bonita.- Dijo otra chica.

-Es muy bonita…- Volví a sentir el aura… -Pero no… No somos nada…-

-Así que lo planean ser…- Sasuke definitivamente te voy a matar cuando salgamos de clases.

-Orden.- Dijo el profesor, en ese momento lo vi como un ángel. –No importa si está enamorado o no, pero para eso tienen el receso para hablar, así que presten atención.-

Y así fue como ahora todos creían que éramos novios. En la tarde, al finalizar las clases, estaba en el club con Sasuke y Kiba quienes al parecer se estaban divirtiendo contando como fue que se armó el gran lío, sí, bastantes personas del instituto ahora creían eso, entonces Neji entró, quizás debí esperar a que entrara alguien más antes de hablar.

-Neji de verdad yo no soy nada con tu prima, es muy bonita pero no somos nada.-

-En el sentido que le gusta pero no le ha propuesto nada.-

-¡Exacto!- Reaccione. -¿Qué? Espera, no, eso no quise decir… Kiba…-

-Eh?- Escuche una tierna voz, uhh, definitivamente debí esperar a que entrara la otra persona.

-Hinata me acababa de decir que no eran nada, que estaban juntos porque tú le dijiste lo que habíamos planeado…- Al parecer Neji estaba calmado. –Pero no te acerques a mi prima con otras intenciones.- No dije nada, pero Kiba se comenzó a reír por todo eso, entonces la tensión que se sentía se calmó.

-Bien, no he terminado la canción pero traje copias para que la vean, realmente me falta mucho, pero es un avance.- Le di la copia a todos, me fije que Hinata se quedó viendo con dudas la partitura y Neji y Kiba la estaban observando.

-No es en sí una partitura, más bien creo que son como ideas.- Dije pero no me estaban prestando atención, para ese momento Sasuke estaba viendo las expresiones de los tres. Hinata levanto la vista, y se dio cuenta que todos la estaban viendo por lo cual se puso roja.

-Ah sí, eh…- Kiba no sabía que decir era sorprendente.

Sasuke y Neji estaban en su mismo estado de seriedad, Neji miro a su prima, ella asintió con la cabeza y Neji comenzó a hablar.

-Es que bueno, Hinata escribía canciones, pero más que todo sólo eran instrumentales, y pues eh, Kiba y yo nos acostumbramos a sus partituras supongo porque esta es extraña.-

Sí, yo nunca había escrito una canción y mucho menos sabía cómo se escribía, no las hacía de igual manera que las hiciera un cantante famoso usando todos esos símbolos raros que sólo unos cuantos entendía, sólo podía escribir cual nota iba y la letra.

-Pero esta bonita.- Dijo Hinata, al menos alguien me había dicho que estaba bien el esfuerzo que hacía. Pero entonces agarre mi guitarra y comencé a tocar la canción, ahora se le encontraba más sentido, sólo tenía una pequeña parte pero estaba bien a pesar de eso, bueno al menos eso me dijeron, pero me sentí la curiosidad de como Hinata escribía sus canciones, Neji dijo que había escrito varias cuando estaba más pequeña y que eran geniales, y yo que apenas puedo con una, me gustaría saber cómo lo hacía. Ella aún se quedaba viendo a la partitura, ella se encargaba del sonido, y a veces con su tono suave nos decía como debíamos mejorar y realmente ayudaban sus consejos; si tan sólo no se aferrara a su pasado ella podría hacer grandes cosas. (Esta frase me encanta tanto)

 **Al siguiente día.**

Acababa de despertarme, soñé que con nuestra banda nos hacíamos famosos y todas las fanáticas gritaban nuestro nombre, ahora que lo pensaba si queríamos tener una banda teníamos que ponerle un nombre.

Me aliste para ir al colegio y en mi mochila metí mi traje de baño y una toalla, me fui 10 minutos antes y llegue a tiempo, Sasuke y Neji ya se encontraban en el salón como de costumbre, aunque esta vez estaban hablando, me acerque a ellos.

-Naruto, Sasuke ha estado pensando cómo podemos escaparnos sin que nadie se dé cuenta.-

-Bien, supongo que si se darán cuenta cuando ya no estemos aquí porque nosotros tres no estaremos y Hinata tampoco estará y teniendo en cuenta que creen que es novia de Naruto pensaran que se salieron juntos.-

-Sasuke no digas cosas innecesarias.- Neji siempre me miraba con un aura asesina cuando mencionaban algo por el estilo.

-Tengo que admitir que eres un genio para escaparte.-

-Espera, Sasuke tengo que grabar eso.- Saque una cámara y la encendí. –Repítelo otra vez.-

-No seas estúpido Naruto. Dinos como nos escaparemos para que nadie sospeche nada.- De verdad quería guardar ese momento, no todos los días el gran Uchiha Sasuke te decía un buen comentario.

-Bien, Hinata ya conoce el jardín secreto, por ahí me escapo siempre, Sasuke ya nos hemos escapado por ahí, ya que ella lo conoce, podemos hacer que ella se vaya con Kiba, yo me voy solo, y vos te vas con Neji, ella no sabe cómo escaparse pero le diré a Kiba como hacerlo cuando lleguen al lugar.-

-Espera… ¿Cómo es que Hinata ya conoce el jardín?- Me pregunto Neji.

-La lleve ahí a decirle nuestro.-

-A bueno… Espera… ¡La llevaste a un lugar a solas! ¿Quién te crees que eres?-

-Pensé que sería mejor que nadie oyera…- Dije en un susurro, nadie me había pegado en el día y Sasuke me había adulado, quería que ese día perfecto se quedara más tiempo. Pero Sasuke lo tranquilizo diciéndole que eso era cierto, después de traicionarme y decirle a la clase que estaba enamorado de ella, me ayuda a salir de esta, es un gran amigo. –Entonces en el almuerzo todos tienen que hacer eso con una diferencia de tres minutos, ya que casi nadie pasa por ahí, nadie se dará cuenta.-

-¿Cómo le piensas decir a Kiba que…- Comenzó a decir Neji pero ya venía el profesor entonces me tire por la ventana que realmente no era tan alto, estábamos en el 2nd piso y ya había hecho eso varias veces así que ahora ya no lo veía tan alto, mientras caía sólo escuche como Sasuke le dijo: "Facil, hará como que no vino a clases".

Me dirigí a la cancha de futbol, los 2nd años en esta hora tenían su clase de física así que esperaba encontrarme con él, lo llame y le conté lo que había planeado con los chicos, entonces yo me fue al patio y me salí, faltaban varias horas para que se dieran las 12 así que decidí irme a mi casa, me cambie el uniforme, agarre mi guitarra y me fui a donde iba a caer cuando se saltaba el cercado de flores y ramas del patio secreto. Me puse una camiseta blanca y un pantalón negro. Tuve que esperarme desde las 9 de la mañana hasta las 12, pero en ese tiempo estuve tocando, la inspiración me llego y seguí escribiendo la canción, entonces comencé a cantarla para ver como quedaba.

La canción hasta cierto punto era rápida, pero a la vez era relajante, más que todo por la letra, era una canción alegre, que representaba lo que yo quería expresar en esos momentos.

 _Por difícil que parezca_

 _Alcanzar algún sueño,_

 _Estoy seguro que con esfuerzo_

 _Todo puede suceder._

Ese era el primer párrafo, hubiera seguido cantando pero escuche la voz de alguien conocido, era Kiba, estaba hablando con Hinata, al parecer ellos fueron los primeros.

-Hinata sube primero yo te ayudo- después de un corto silencio. –O es cierto, tienes falda, bueno, entonces iré yo primero.-

-Está bien Kiba-kun.-

-Chicos, aquí al otro lado estoy.- Dije, creí que lo mejor era que supieran que yo los estaba escuchando.

-Naruto.- Dijo Kiba para después aparecer arriba del árbol. –Waaa que alto está.- Dijo Kiba, al principio yo también pensé lo mismo, pero después de unas cuantas escapadas me acostumbre y ya no lo veía así.

-No está tan alto.-

-Eso dices tú, como siempre te pasas escapando.- En ese momento Hinata se puso a la par de Kiba, mientras se sostenía la falda para que no se viera nada indebido. La cara de ella era para grabarla, si estaba alto, pero esa era la única manera de escaparse del colegio. Kiba agarro valor, contó hasta 3 y se aventó, para caer sentado, quizás le debí de haber dado unos consejos para que no le ocurriera eso.

-Bien Hinata, no hagas lo mismo que Kiba, cuando veas que ya vas a llegar al suelo, flexiona un poco las rodillas para que no te caigas.- Decía mientras me burlaba de Kiba, él se levantó rápido y me agarro de la camisa.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? Este dolor no se me quitara rápido.-

-No me preguntaste.- Dije, volteamos a ver y nos encontramos con que Hinata ya había saltado del árbol y había caído de pie, ahora tenía una sencilla sonrisa en su cara, recuerdo, que en ese momento lo único que pensé fue: "Es la primera vez que la veo sonreir". Al parecer Kiba se quedó casi con el mismo pensamiento pero después reacciono y la fue a abrazar, después la soltó y los tres nos sentamos en el suelo esperando a que llegaran los demás, mientras Kiba contaba cómo fue que lograron escapar, aunque tuvieron unos cuantos problemitas.

-Fui a traer a Hinata a su salón, varios compañeros de ella se me quedaron viendo con una cara de odio, pero entonces ella agarro su mochila, se despidió de una compañera y salimos, salimos de la infraestructura sin ningún percance, ningún profesor nos preguntó si por qué llevábamos nuestras mochilas, Hinata me iba guiando hacía el jardín, entonces sentimos que alguien nos miraba, al final no nos dimos cuenta de quién era pero antes de entrar al jardín la perdimos.-

-Yo creo que fue Tsunade-sama.-

-Pero no estamos seguros ya que no logramos ver a nadie.- Un tiempo después escuchamos como Sasuke me llamaba.

-Dobe. ¿Estás ahí?-

-Al fin llegan.- Dije, entonces Sasuke apareció en el árbol y salto, ya que algunas veces se había escapado conmigo ya sabía cómo hacerlo, Neji lo hizo después, y bueno, el único que se cayo fue Kiba… Lo cual se los conté a los demás y se rieron, aunque estuve un poco decepcionado, esperaba que Hinata también lo hiciera, pero sólo se asomó por su boca una leve sonrisa. A ellos no les paso ningún problema, así que los encamine hasta la salida y así nos dirigimos hacía la playa.

Ya que era día de semana, no había muchas personas en la playa, todos nos fuimos a cambiar para poder gozar un poco del agua, ya que ese día estaba caliente el clima, así que refrescarnos en el mar era una buena idea.

Todos andábamos sin camisa sólo con una camiseta (Que guapos *-*) bajo mi brazo llevaba una pelota de voleibol, Neji ya había comenzado a preocuparse por escaparse, al parecer era su primera vez, no menciono que de Hinata fuera la primera vez, pero supongo que era así.

-Neji-nissan no debería preocuparse por haberse escapado.- Me quede asombrado por eso, la manera en que lo dijo y lo calmada que estaba, significaba que probablemente ya se había escapado, sé que mi rostro demostró mi sorpresa ya que Kiba me explico algo.

-Aunque Hina.- En ese momento me di cuenta que Kiba siempre que se refería a Hinata la llamaba de esa manera. –Se preocupa por sus notas y su buena conducta, en realidad se porta mal.- Dijo en una manera muy seria.

-Kiba-kun no digas esas cosas.- Hinata comenzaba a sonrojarse. –Yo, eh, bueno sí me he escapado pero sólo de mi casa…- Dijo moviendo las manos y prácticamente estaba susurrando eso. –Pero eso fue hace como un año.-

-Para aclarar.- Comenzo a decir Neji. –Hinata hace 1 año, y los años anteriores a este se escapaba de la casa casi siempre.-

Hinata comenzó a negar eso, y dio su explicación de que escapaba porque su padre nunca la dejaba salir, así que se iba a ver a su amiga, para hacer pijamadas o salir a comprar o solamente a pasear, pero su amiga hace 1 año se mudó y que probablemente este año vuelva. Yo deje mi pelota en la arena junto con la mochila de los demás y nos fuimos al mar, los que más hondo llegamos fuimos Kiba, Sasuke y yo, Neji y Hinata se quedaron un poco en la orilla jugando entre ellos, aunque me percate que aunque Hinata pareciera que se está divirtiendo ella no suele reír, pocas veces la he visto sonreír, y normalmente sólo lo hace con Neeji y Kiba, pero en ese momento ella sonreía disimuladamente pero su sonrisa permanecía bastante tiempo en su boca, se miraba muy linda, no lo digo porque anduviera traje de baño, cosa que no andaba, ya que sólo andaba un short y una camiseta sin mangas, sólo con tirantes, y su pelo lo andaba amarrado en una cola alta dejando dos mechones a sus lados y junto con ellos su flequillo…

-Dobe, si no la dejas de ver te vas a ahogar…-

-Otro chico enamorado de Hinata… Bien te haré preguntas… ¿Qué…-

-Espera Kiba, yo no estoy enamorado de Hinata!-

-Cómo eres tan disimulado…- Mire con una cara de sin amigos a Sasuke. Pero me puse a pensar, como dije anteriormente últimamente pasaban muchos pensamientos en mi cabeza y ella era uno de ellos, aunque sabía que no estaba enamorado de ella.

-Es cierto, puede que me guste, pero no estoy enamorado de ella. Para que pueda hacerlo tengo que conocerla y ella a mí y nosotros casi no nos dirigimos ninguna palabra así que enamorado de ella no estoy, pienso que el estar enamorado de alguien cuando no conoces a su verdadero yo es algo ilógico, porque amarías sólo la parte buena de la persona.-

-Eso es algo cierto.- Sabía que Sasuke compartía el mismo pensamiento que yo, aunque también sabía que hablar sobre el tema lo incomodaba, no porque no hubiera encontrado a la persona indicada, más bien porque la encontró y de la peor forma la perdió; *pero para eso ya habrá tiempo más adelante para explicarlo.*

Ya llevábamos alrededor de 1 hora en el mar, para ese entonces ya todos estábamos juntos cerca de la orilla, aunque también para ese entonces nuestros dedos comenzaban a estar como viejitos arrugados, entonces propuse que fuéramos a jugar voleibol a lo cual accedieron.

-Naruto no tenemos una red.- Cierto, se me olvido traer la red, entonces comencé a hacer una línea con mi pie de manera horizontal lo suficientemente grande.

-Bien, allá hay un lado, y acá está el otro, esa es tu red Kiba.- Le dije en manera de burla, tener a alguien a quien molestar además de Sasuke era divertido, además que los golpes de Sasuke dolían más que los de Kiba. –Hinata y yo estaremos en el mismo equipo y ustedes.- Los señale a los tres. –Son el otro.-

-Menos mal que no estaba enamorado de ella…- Susurró Kiba, me la iba a pagar.

-¿Por qué no hacemos esto más divertido? El que pierda tendrá que invitar al otro equipo a comer.-

-Pe…Pero Naruto… Nos tocaría invitar a tres…-

-Dobe, ella no confía en ti.- Para ese momento yo me encontraba en una esquina con un aura depresiva, eso no me lo esperaba. Pero rápido reaccione.

-No te preocupes Hinata-chan les ganaremos.- Le dije con mi pulgar en alto, en ese momento me di cuenta de cómo le había dicho, pero ella sólo me dedicó una tierna y corta sonrisa.

Ya nos encontrábamos en nuestros lugares, Hinata estaba adelante yo iba a sacar y me iba a quedar atrás, los del otro equipo, Kiba estaba adelante junto con Neji y Sasuke se encontraba atrás. Habíamos quedado que el primero que hiciera 10 puntos al equipo contrario, ganaba. Comenzamos a jugar y el primero en anotar un punto fueron ellos, pero después de un tiempo de jugar ya nos encontrábamos 8-8, me di cuenta que Hinata jugaba bastante bien.

-Sólo dos y ganamos Hinata.- Ahora tenía más cuidado en como la llamaba.

Era mi turno de tirar, golpee la pelota y callo donde Kiba, el cual le pego de una manera tan fuerte que… mi cabeza dio vueltas y yo caí en el suelo desorientado, sí Kiba me había dado un buen golpe en la cara, iba tan rápido que no pude esquivar, yo me estaba sosteniendo la cabeza y Hinata se había acercado donde yo estaba, me ayudo a levantarme, mientras que Kiba y Neji se burlaban de mí a carcajadas incluso Hinata y Sasuke tenían una sonrisa en sus rostros, luego de un minuto el juego comenzó otra vez, Hinata me había ido a traer agua, así que me refresque un poco y ya me sentía mejor. Esta vez Hinata se encontraba atrás y yo adelante. Sasuke sacó, Hinata me tiro un pase y yo la golpee con todas las fuerzas que tenía anotando el punto. Ahora ya volvíamos a quedar 9-9.

Ahora me tocaba sacar a mí, ellos no cambiaban mucho su posición, así que estábamos como comenzamos, todos estábamos decididos a ganar ese punto, nadie quería gastar dinero e invitar al otro equipo, mucho menos yo. Saqué, Neji la regreso y Hinata la golpeo otra vez, ahora Sasuke la golpeo, se miraba que iba a caer o en la raya o en nuestro puesto, pero Neji hizo un banquito con sus manos y Kiba apoyo un pie en él y salto un poco intentando golpear la pelota antes que nosotros para ganar, en el momento en el que Neji hizo su banquito con ambas manos yo me posicione atrás de Hinata, cuando Kiba iba a saltar yo la agarre de la cintura, ella también se había dado cuenta de eso así que se percató de lo que quería hacer, la eleve hasta donde mis brazos y mis fuerzas podían. Ella le logro pegar antes que Kiba y ese fue nuestro punto, ya había bajado a Hinata.

Hinata sonreía levemente, Sasuke agarro la pelota.

-Sabes dobe, ya puedes soltar a Hinata de la cintura.- Ni yo ni ella nos habíamos dado cuenta de eso, seguro por la emoción, yo me hice para atrás revoltosamente y ella se dio la vuelta bruscamente lo que provoco que tropezáramos con nosotros mismos y caímos ambos al suelo, con una distancia considerable aunque nuestras manos estaban cerca de ser agarradas.

Neji llego donde mí y me levantó de un solo del brazo, el cual siguió sosteniendo aún de pie.

-No te atrevas a ponerle otra mano a mi prima Uzumaki.- Neji estaba rojo de enojado y yo estaba conteniendo mi risa; en eso, oímos algo muy melodioso, Hinata se estaba riendo alegremente. Neji me soltó sorprendido y todos nos comenzamos a reír también. Ese día, recuerdo, fue la primera vez que escuche a Hinata reír alegremente, también recuerdo que mientras todos estábamos riendo Hinata me volteo a ver, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, ella todavía estaba sentada y en ese momento nuestros ojos se cruzaron, ambos nos seguíamos riendo pero en ese momento ella y yo no nos reíamos con todos, nos reíamos sólo entre ella y yo. Como si todo lo demás desapareciera. Lo aceptaba. Hinata me gustaba. Pero aún no estaba enamorado de ella.

-/-/-/-/-/

Nota de autora: Como siempre digo, pueden dejar la parte, frase, pensamiento que más les gusto :3 Y dejen reviews que me emociona leerlos :3 jajaja nos vemos pronto \\(*-*)

 **Mhialove02:** Supongo que un poco jaja pero espero que te guste


	4. Capítulo 3: Recordando

**Hola personas de Fanfiction :) Aquí vengo con la continuación :3 Ya saben, Kishimoto-sama es dueño de Naruto *-* Pero esta historia es completamente mía :)**

*bla*= Cuando el personaje se sale de la historia, y da un detalle a sus oyentes.

(bla)= Un pensamiento de la escritora.

-bla- Cuando hablan.

Y lo demás son pensamientos, descripciones o acciones contadas desde el punto de vista del personaje que cuenta.

 **Sin más que decir, aquí esta la continuación :)**

 **-/-/-/-/-/-/**

 **Capítulo 3: Recordando.**

 **Por Naruto.**

 **Al día siguiente.**

-Sasuke estoy cansado… Voy a regresar a mi casa…- Me di la vuelta pero Sasuke me agarro de la camisa por detrás y me jalo hasta llegar a la entrada de la institución. Yo había decidido no ir a clases pero, supongo que Sasuke se esperaba eso de mí porque me fue a levantar y a hacer que llegáramos al instituto. En la entrada se encontraba Tsunade que me hizo una mirada, de esas miradas que sabes que desean una maldad para ti, me dio escalofríos, pero me aleje a Sasuke y me acerque a ella, sólo me dijo: "sígueme" y me condujo hasta la dirección, conocía tan bien esa dirección.

-Naruto, ayer no viniste a clases y coincidentemente todos los de tu club no se encontraban en la tarde. Sabes que soy sin rodeos, ¿dime a dónde fueron?- Dijo Tsunade con mirada seria.

-Vieja Tsunade,- me miro con cara amenazante. –Ya le había comentado que queremos hacer que Hinata supere su trauma pero su padre no la deja salir, así que decidimos escaparnos, pero yo si llegue al colegio, pero después me salí.- Pensé que me iba a regañar, pero fue lo contrario a eso.

-Eso imagine, yo vi a Hinata y a Kiba ir al patio de atrás, y después Sasuke y Neji también pasaron y ya no regresaron, además que iban con su mochila, no sabes el gran problema que ocasionaron- Tsunade comenzó a tocarse la frente. –Pero lo resolví, espero que los chicos hagan de su parte, preguntaron por Hinata por esto.- Me dio un expediente de ella, ella era una alumna perfecta, siempre su asistencia estuvo perfecta y sus notas también. –Dije que ella llego donde mí en la hora de almuerzo y estaba enferma, así que llame a Neji para que se fuera con ella a su casa, por Sasuke también preguntaron, pero de él sólo dije que Itachi me había llamado que se encontraba fuera del colegio, que por razones de su trabajo tenía que llevarse a Sasuke ese día, incluso por Kiba preguntaron, los del consejo estudiantil están muy pendientes de ustedes, así que no cometan ninguna locura.-

-Tsunade-obachan, usted ya sabe el pasado de Hinata?-

-Ya lo sé, pero no es mi derecho el decírtelo, sólo deberías hacerte amigo de ella, cuando ella crea conveniente te lo mencionara.-

-Si.- Salí de la dirección después de eso, ya habían tocado para entrar a clases, entonces me dirigía a mi salón, pero no tenía ganas de estudiar, más que me todo porque me tocaba con el maestro que enseñaba Historia y de verdad, era muy aburrido, así que mejor me dirigí al salón del club.

Me senté recostando mi espalda en la pared, con mi canción, mis partes de la canción regadas enfrente de mí y con mi guitarra, comencé a tocar la canción que había creado, sólo faltaba que junto con todos la ensayáramos y la tocáramos.

Comencé a tocar la canción, tenía 15 segundos al principio de un solo de guitarra, el cual Neji lo haría en su guitarra eléctrica, después comenzaba el bajo y la batería suave junto con mi voz.

 _Por difícil que parezca_

 _Alcanzar algún sueño,_

 _Estoy seguro que con esfuerzo_

 _Todo puede suceder._

 _Aprendí a creer y mis ojos lo han visto,_

 _Que las cosas aunque parezcan mal,_

 _Todo puede mejorar._

 _No dejare de soñar, yo lo puedo lograr,_

 _No dejare de soñar, junto con amigos todo puede suceder._

-La canción está muy bonita.- Reconocería esa voz donde quiera que fuese, era Hinata, me sorprendió el verla, porque era hora de clases y porque Tsunade me había comentado sobre su asistencia perfecta.

-Gracias, ¿qué haces aquí, no tienes clases?-

-En realidad no, Kurenai-sensei es mi orientadora y ya que está embarazada de 8 meses no está dando clases, y hasta mañana vendrá el maestro suplente, así que decidí venir acá.-

-¿Ibas a tocar?- Pregunte emocionado, ayer habíamos logrado que riera alegremente, e incluso ahora se sentía en ella un aura de felicidad, entonces me di cuenta que desde que comenzamos a hablar estaba sonriendo levemente, algo muy lindo. Aunque cuando le mencione lo de tocar su cara se entristeció un poco.

-En realidad no, pero al menos estoy intentando acostumbrarme a estar cerca del piano, digo, a poder estar sentada enfrente del piano.-

Ya que estaba en el suelo la invite a sentarse a la par de mí, a lo cual ella accedió, y agarro la partitura, comenzó a leerla, y cada vez que avanzaba una sonrisa más grande asomaba en su rostro junto con un brillo en sus ojos.

-La canción es hermosa.-

-Dice todo lo que siento respecto a mi sueño, siempre me han dicho que no podré tener una banda ya que para eso se necesita talento, nadie confía en mí, pero aun así creo firmemente que puedo cumplir mi sueño.-

-Yo confío en ti.- Me dijo viéndome con una sonrisa, voltee mi cara rápidamente hacía el otro lado porque sabía que ya me estaba poniendo sonrojado. –Yo también tengo todavía un sueño, espero poder cumplirlo.-

-Lo cumplirás te lo aseguro.- Le dije volteándola a ver, en ese momento no me importaba si me miraba sonrojado, pero quería que tuviera confianza en sí misma. En ese momento sonó la campana que indicaba que era hora de recreo, ella permanecía sentada viendo hacía el techo. –Eh, Hinata, tampoco has vuelto a cantar?- Le dije poniendo mi guitarra a un lado, y al igual que ella también dirigí mi mirada hacía el techo.

-No.- Me dijo sencillamente, sabía que hablar sobre el tema era delicado para ella.

-Yo amo la música porque hubo un tiempo en el que fue mi único refugio, al cual podría ir y escaparme de mis problemas y preocupaciones, cuando estaba pequeño, mis padres tuvieron un accidente en el carro, mi padre falleció y mi madre sigue en coma, la vieja Tsunade, digo, la directora me acogió aunque hubo momentos en los que viví con mi abuelo Jiraiya, cuando eso sucedió entre en depresión y era raro cuando me encontraba en casa, a veces salía con Sasuke o si no sólo, pero en una de esas veces me encontré una guitarra, un viejo vecino me enseñó a tocarla y por medio de la guitarra pude expresar mis emociones y pude volver a ser feliz.- Además de Jiraiya y Tsunade sólo dos personas sabían sobre esto, pero creo que ella necesita saberlo. –Creo que los que nos encontramos en este club estamos unidos por algo más que la música, aunque no conozco mucho sobre ti, pero sé que has sufrido, al igual lo hemos hecho Sasuke y yo, y Neji y Kiba en realidad no sé si…-

-Ellos también…- Me dijo Hinata.

-Bueno creo que todos pasamos problemas y nuestra única salida fue la música, aunque en realidad no te entiendo mucho, sé que amas la música porque de las veces que te he visto más feliz es cuando todos tocamos, aunque ahora te vez más feliz, y eso me gusta. – Dije esto con un rubor en las mejillas, para ese momento ambos nos estábamos viendo. –Lo que te quiero decir con esto es que sigas tus sueños y venzas tus miedos porque imposible no es un hecho, es una simple opinión. Imposible es temporal, imposible no es nada.- Le dije las mismas palabras que me decía mi padre cada vez que conversábamos sobre mis sueños.

-Gracias Naruto-kun.- Me dijo sonriendo. –Yo, realmente quiero superar mi trauma.- Dijo con una sonrisa y una mirada que demostraba que cualquier cosa podría ser posible. –Y lo siento.- Me quede confundido cuando me dijo eso, por eso ella siguió hablando. –Por lo de tus padres…- Se quedó un momento pensando. –Yo también perdí a mi madre.- Dio un largo suspiro tras haber dicho eso, su suspiro fue como que había guardado eso durante bastante tiempo y al fin lo había dejado salir; era cierto lo que dijo Sasuke, perdió a su madre, pero, ahora otra pregunta rondaba en mi mente, ¿Cómo fue la muerte de su madre para que ya no volviese a tocar el piano?

 **3ra semana de abril.**

-La canción suena genial.- Nos dijo Hinata después de haber terminado de tocar la canción, desde la semana anterior habíamos ensayado esta canción, la cual le fascino a los chicos cuando se las toque sólo con mi guitarra, imagínense lo genial que sonaba con todos los instrumentos juntos, realmente me sentía emocionado, y más que todo porque la vieja Tsunade me había dicho que en el festival de mayo nosotros abriéramos el festival con nuestra canción, aunque no teníamos nombre aun, bueno, en realidad todavía no éramos una banda exactamente, aunque estaba seguro que al final lo lograríamos.

Después de tocar la canción alguien entro a nuestro salón, era el chico que hace una semana se había transferido a la institución.

-Tocan genial.-

-¿Qué quieres?- Dijo Sasuke serio, ese chico transferido también era muy inteligente, en realidad en esa semana se habían transferido muchas personas al instituto y el chico era compañero nuestro, era casi como yo, aunque de forma aburrida.

-Sasuke, no lo digas tan duro.-

-Me quiero unir a su club, soy Nara Shikamaru y soy muy bueno en el sonido y si desean tener una banda yo puedo ser también su administrador, en realidad eso es lo único que me motiva a hacer algo.- Cierto, él era muy haragán, un haragán inteligente.

Todos nos quedamos viendo, al final todas las miradas estaban dirigidas a mí, significaba que yo tenía que tomar una decisión, entonces mire a Hinata, ella se encontraba en nuestro club todavía porque era la que ecualizaba el sonido y nos grababa.

-Ya tene…-

-A mí me parece bien.- dijo Hinata con una sonrisa viéndonos a todos. –No puedo venir todos los días, y a veces los dejo solos, creo que sería bueno que él se encargara de eso.- En eso recibió una llamada la cual contesto y lo único que decía era "Hai". –Debo irme, deberían aceptarlo, Neji-nissan puedes quedarte un rato más, mi padre mi llamó por algo urgente.- Dicho eso agarro su mochila y salió del salón caminando rápido.

Los miré a todos, asintieron con la cabeza, aceptamos a Shikamaru y entonces yo dije que volvería en un momento, pude escuchar lo que Kiba dijo cuando estaba cerrando la puerta: "No la lleves muy tarde a casa", a veces creo que soy muy expresivo. Salí corriendo del edificio y vi como Hinata ya estaba saliendo de la institución así que corrí hacía donde ella cuando ya estaba cerca grite su nombre, ella se sobresaltó y se dio la vuelta con las mejillas sonrojadas, le di un susto. Ahora nos encontrábamos caminando a paso normal hacía, supongo que hacía su casa.

-Seguirás llegando al club cada vez que puedas, ¿verdad?- Pregunté mientras caminábamos.

-Creo que sí seguiré llegando, de igual manera ustedes son mis amigos y me gusta verlos.- Aunque últimamente siempre iba a comer donde ella estaba, y me jalaba a Sasuke de vez en cuando, siempre comía con un compañero suyo llamado Shino y con Neji, aunque hablaba con sus compañeras, rara vez comía con ellas, aunque también comenzaba a hacerse amiga de Ino y Sakura.

-Sí, sabes, Tsunade-obachan me ha dicho que seremos quien abra el inicio del festival, así que también podrías ayudarnos en eso.-

-Está bien, creo que deberían de ir a comprar ropa para ese día, y también puedo pedirle ayuda a Ino y Sakura para eso y a la vez para poder adornar el lugar donde tocaran para que no se vea apagado.-

-Eso suena bien, debemos de planear un día para eso… Pero, ¿tu padre te dejara salir?- Ella se quedó pensando por un momento, al final dijo que probablemente sí. Estuvimos caminando por un tiempo más hasta que ella se detuvo frente a una gran casa, me recordó a la casa que mis padres tenían, ella iba a seguro despedirse pero un hombre abrió la puerta, mi primer pensamiento fue: "Un Neji adulto".

-Hinata te estaba esperando porque… ¿Quién es él?- Antes de que Hinata dijera algo me presente ante el señor, que seguro era su padre.

-Uzumaki…Te pareces mucho a tu padre, pero eres tan expresivo como tu madre, no te había reconocido, pasa.-

Me encontraba en la sala, era una sala más grande que todo mi departamento, ahí se encontraba un piano y encima de él una foto de Hinata pequeña y una señora que se parecía mucho a ella, de seguro era su mamá. Estaba esperando ya que el señor Hyuga había entrado a la cocina junto con Hinata, me había ofrecido un té.

 **Por Hinata.**

-Papá… Él no se acuerda… No vayas a decir algo de más…-

-Sí lo note, no me reconoció. De seguro no recuerda mucho de su niñez.-

Antes, teníamos un grupo grande de amigos, pero por diferentes razones nos separamos, y fue así como, prácticamente nos dividimos en grupos diferentes. Sé que la mayoría se acuerda de eso, pero también sé que Naruto no se acuerda. Y quizás, eso es lo mejor.

Volví a la sala y me encontré con que Naruto estaba viendo mi foto con mi madre.

-Se llamaba Himeko. Siempre dicen que nos parecemos mucho.-

-Se parecen bastante.- Me volteo a ver y le di su taza de té, me acorde cuando antes llegaba a mi casa y siempre le servía té, le gustaba bastante el de frambuesa, y ese fue el que le serví.

-Naruto- Comenzó hablando mi padre. –Neji me contó que están en el mismo club, y que tienen como un festival, así que sólo para cosas de su club dejare salir a mi hija, pero tú y Neji serán los encargados por sí le pasa algo a mi hija. Así que cuídenla mucho.-

-No se preocupe señor Hyuga, yo la cuidare, dattebayo- Ambos sonrieron, eso nos acordaba a su madre, a Kushina, ella siempre decía su Dattebane, y mi padre había sido compañero de ella y del padre de Naruto, así que pienso que le dio mucha nostalgia volver a verlo.

Y probablemente, esa fue una de las razones por las que acepte ser integrante del club de música, porque la generación de ellos fue la que levanto al colegio, por su música.

 **Por Naruto.**

Cuando el señor Hyuga se iba, yo también salí, ni modo que me fuera a dejar quedarme con su hija, era extraño, al parecer él me conocía y también a mis padres, eso me alegraba. Y a la vez me tenía confundido, podría ser posible que Hinata también me conociera, pero no creo.

Volví al instituto y sólo Sasuke estaba esperando en el club, al parecer los demás se habían ido por tareas. Cuando íbamos saliendo del edificio, Sasuke choco con una de nuevo ingreso de nuestro mismo año, *como dije anteriormente, ese año varios estudiantes habían sido intercambiado*.

 **Por Sasuke.**

Sentí cuando di la vuelta para salir que alguien choco conmigo, lo que provoco que ella se cayera y sus páginas también. Eso me recordó vagamente a alguien más. Así que la ayude a recoger sus cosas, mientras el Dobe seguía caminando.

-Fíjate más por donde caminas.- Le dije, aunque no en un tono enojado, porque el recuerdo me invadió y cuando lo hace, no puedo demostrarme enojado.

-Lo siento, lo siento.- Me dijo mientras inclinaba su cabeza en forma de disculpa varias veces, cuando nos pusimos de pie, se arregló sus lentes, y con su mano derecha se arregló un mechón de su cabellos. –Iba rápido, ya que tenía que entregarle a la directora mis documentos porque no se los había entrentregado porque acabo de llegar y todo eso.- Me dijo de forma rápido, y después como que recordó algo. –Ah… Mi nombre es Uzumaki Karin, mucho gusto.-

-¿Uzumaki?- Le pregunte dudando, probablemente era prima del dobe. –Soy Uchiha Sasuke.- Le dije en mi tono serio habitual.

-Bien, nos vemos luego.- Me dijo sonriendo después se fue corriendo hacía la directora. Ella me recordaba a Nozomi, si necesito contarlo, lo haré más adelante.- (Haré que lo haga. Pobre Sasuke.)

Alcance al Dobe más adelante y le conté lo que paso, el muy tonto, me dijo que se había ido porque se acordó de lo que paso con Nozomi, y que se acordó que él había arruinado nuestra presentación, y es en serio, dio la peor imagen de mí, dijo todo lo malo de mí, así que mejor decidió irse esa vez.

 **4ta. Semana de abril. (Miércoles)**

 **Por Naruto.**

-Tenemos exactamente una semana para tocar en el festival, la canción cada vez suena mejor.-

-Sólo falta elegir la ropa y decorar el lugar en el que vamos a tocar.- Dijo Sasuke. Mire a Hinata y ella comenzó a hablar.

-Con Sakura e Ino pensamos ir este sábado a comprar ropa para ustedes para que toquen ese día, y también para arreglar el lugar, ya que el festival comienza el miércoles de la otra semana.-

-Me parece bien.- Dijimos al mismo tiempo, en ese momento entraron Ino y Sakura.

-Bien.- Comenzó a decir Ino. –Denme todos sus tallas, a Sakura de camisa y a mí de pantalón para que no necesitemos hacerle arreglos, tienen, el jueves y viernes para darnos el dinero.-

Ya se sentía la sensación de que el festival se aproximaba, los nervios ya se encontraban en mi cuerpo, y también el sentimiento que tenía hacía Hinata cada vez iba creciendo más, ella se reía cuando Ino molestaba a Kiba con su talla, se veía tan hermosa así. Y así fue como comenzaron los preparativos para el festival, tanto de nuestro club, como el de otros.

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-**

 **Hasta aquí llega el capítulo :3 Como pueden ver ya apareció Karin ~(*-*)~ quería agradecer a todos los que me leían :) Gracias :3**

 **Blue-Azul-Acero: Gracias por leer y por dar tu opinión :)**

 **YoRaven: Tu comentario dio bien, jajaja ya comenzará más a aparecer Karin, me alegra que te guste :)**

 **Aquí se despide Nenúfar-chan \\(^.^) Nos vemos pronto, ya saben dejen sus reviews, me siento feliz al leerlos :)**


	5. Capítulo 4: ¡El Festival se acerca!

**Hola :) Ya estoy aquí con la continuación :3 Yeiii *-***

 ***bla*= Cuando el personaje se sale de la historia, y da un detalle a sus oyentes.**

 **(bla)= Un pensamiento de la escritora.**

 **-bla- Cuando hablan.**

 **Y lo demás son pensamientos, descripciones o acciones contadas desde el punto de vista del personaje que cuenta.**

 **Sin más que decir, aquí esta la continuación :3**

 **-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

 **Capítulo 4. Lo que paso antes del Festival.**

 **1° Semana de mayo. (Domingo)**

Por Hinata.

-Así que, Hinata… ¿Qué piensas de Naruto?-

-De Naruto?- Me quede pensando al respecto, con Ino y Sakura acabábamos de llegar al centro comercial, al cual íbamos a comprar vestimenta para los chicos de la banda y para decorar un poco el escenario en el que cantaremos, en realidad era en el gimnasio donde siempre nos reunimos todos, pero ahí se encontraba una tarima la cual utilizaremos para tocar, más bien, ellos utilizaran para tocar. –Pues, es un gran amigo y siempre está animado, es una persona genial.- Ino y Sakura ya no dijeron nada al respecto, así que nos dirigimos a comprar la ropa de los chicos.

-Para Sasuke-kun deberemos elegir una ropa de tonos oscuros…- Comenzaba a leer una página en la cual nos habían dicho cuál era el tipo de ropa que preferían, ellos no podían ir a comprarla ya que estaban ensayando bastante para que todo saliera bien. –Kiba prefiere ropa con tonos café, Shikamaru con tonos verdes, Naruto con tonos naranja y negro, y Neji con tonos grises.- Comenzamos a buscar ropa de esos colores y a la vez con la talla de cada uno de ellos.

-Eh, Hinata…- Dijo Ino con un aire de melancolía. –¿Crees que volvamos a ser como antes?-

Eso me había agarrado por sorpresa, anteriormente mencione que teníamos un grupo de amigos, el cual estaba conformado por: Ino, Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba, Neji, Temari *de quien hablare más adelante* y yo. Realmente, el tema de nuestro pasado, raramente era tocado, no me molestaba hablar del pasado, aunque si me incomodaba un poco.

-No creo que seamos iguales a antes, pero podemos comenzar de nuevo.- Seguimos mirando ropa para los chicos, y a la vez compramos ropa para nosotras, no volvimos a hablar del tema, pero seguíamos hablando de diferentes cosas. Al salir de la tienda, vi a alguien de lejos que me parecía muy conocida. Así que tire las bolsas de ropa en el suelo mientras comenzaba a correr hacía ella, deseaba que si fuera la persona que pensaba. Aún estaba lejos de ella cuando ya comenzaba a salir ella del centro comercial, así que grite su nombre.

-¡Temari! ¡Temari!- Grite, y al pronunciar su nombre ella se detuvo y volteo a ver hacía atrás. Ambas estábamos sorprendidas y a la vez sonrientes al vernos.

Por Temari.

Estaba saliendo del centro comercial porque mi novio ya me había llamado diciéndome que estaba por llegar a la salida cuando escuche una voz melodiosa, demasiado conocida para mí, una voz que extrañaba mucho, así que voltee a ver a la dueña de esa voz, y me di cuenta que era ella, era mi mejor amiga, de la que hace un año había perdido contacto; era Hinata.

Cuando la vi, y ella a mí, ambas comenzamos a correr, y nos abrazamos al estar cerca. De verdad que la había extrañado mucho, ese abrazo sería un gran recuerdo para mí. Por fin había vuelto a Konoha y al fin podría estar con ella. Aún abrazadas vi hacía en frente y a nos 2 metros se encontraban nuestras amigas de la infancia, Ino y Sakura, con mi mano derecha las llame para que se incorporaran en el abrazo, eso me recordó a algo, y creo que a todas nos lo recordó.

Flash black.

-¡Hinata!- Gritamos las 3. Hinata estaba corriendo porque se había golpeado en las rodillas, mientras estábamos jugando, debimos pensar en ella, a veces se nos olvida que es más pequeña que todos nosotros. La seguimos hasta que la encontramos hecha un ovillo atrás de un gran árbol.

-No… No quiero que me vean llorar.- Dijo Hinata con esa voz suave y melodiosa de ella. Ella apenas tenía 5 años y nosotros teníamos 8 años.

-Hinata.- Dijo Ino, fue la primera que se puso frente a ella. –No te preocupes, aquí estamos nosotras.-

Yo fui la primera que la abrace y después ellas se incorporaron. –Tonta.- Le dije. –Si tienes miedo a algo o piensas que es peligroso dínoslo y no lo haremos.- Le dije mientras la abrazaba fuerte y ellas también, ella fue la primera que se comenzó a reír y después le seguimos nosotras. Después los chicos llegaron donde estábamos y al vernos así también comenzaron a reírse.

Fin del flash back.

Todas comenzamos a reírnos. Y al mismo tiempo dijimos que nos acordamos de lo mismo. Lo cual provoco una risa entre todas. Así decidimos ir a comer algo, mientras ellas me contaban lo que estaba pasando, lo del festival y esas cosas, mientras que Hinata fue a pagar, también me contaron lo que Naruto trataba de hacer. Ese Naruto siempre con sus ideas locas. Él inconscientemente seguía la promesa que le había hecho a Hinata. La de: "No importa que te ayudare a afrontar todo, Dattebayo" Ese recuerdo me hizo sonreír.

-Entonces vamos al instituto, ahí deben de estar los chicos ensayando, así les enseñamos la ropa y vemos como decoraremos la tarima para mañana.- Dijo Hinata.

-Bien vamos, ahora tengo un carro.-

-¿Qué? ¿En serio?-

-Sí, bueno no es de esos carros lujosos pero esta genial, mi padre me lo regalo, ya que me mudaría para acá me dijo que sería bueno tener un transporte, así que me lo dio.-

Y así nos dirigimos hacía el estacionamiento para ir al instituto. Hinata estaba con una hermosa sonrisa, eso solo me acordaba a cuando estaba más pequeña, solía estar siempre sonriente.

Por Naruto.

Grité de alegría. Por fin la canción nos había salido perfecta, antes teníamos pequeños problemas de coordinarnos, pero esta vez nos salió perfecto. Así que me fui a sentar mientras Kiba nos daba una botella de agua a cada uno de nosotros. Shikamaru acababa de salir para ir donde la vieja Tsunade para ver lo del sonido del gimnasio, ya que él estaría controlando el sonido. Las chicas dentro de un momento deben de venir a dejarnos las cosas, así que era mejor descansar.

-Oye Naruto, no deberíamos tener un nombre de la banda?-

-Es cierto!- Dije emocionado, ya habíamos hablado, *Sasuke y yo* con los chicos de formar una banda, los cuales dijeron que estaba bien, y a Kiba le había llamado mucho la atención eso. Así que eso me alegraba, porque incluso a Shikamaru y a Neji le gustaba la idea de formar una banda. –No he logrado pensar en ningún nombre. Eh Sasuke?- Voltee a verlo, ya que Sasuke se había quedado ido viendo al cielo, en la ventana que teníamos en el salón.

Por Sasuke.

Kiba comenzó a hablar de la banda con Naruto. Me senté a la par de la ventana y comencé a mirar al cielo, mientras recordaba, aunque intente olvidar las cosas por las que he pasado no lo haría, porque si las olvido, con ello olvidaría los bellos momentos que también pase en ese año.

Flash back.

-Entonces, ¿Formaran una banda Sasuke-kun?- Me dijo. Nos habíamos saltado una clase, porque ella estaba cansada, y se sentía mal de salud. Así que nos encontrábamos en el patio secreto que hace poco habíamos encontrado con Naruto, en una de sus escapadas. Estábamos contra un árbol, ella tenía su cabeza reposando en mi hombro, y teníamos las manos entrelazadas.

-La tendremos.- Le dije, a ella le emocionaba el hecho de que quisiéramos crear una banda. –Pero cuando encontremos a las personas adecuadas para ello.-

-Eso será genial, cuando hagan su primera tocada, definitivamente estaré ahí.- Me dijo mientras me miraba y me sonreía.

Fin del flash back.

-Sasuke, Sasuke.- Escuche como Naruto gritaba mi nombre, así que recobre la consciencia. –Estabas sonriendo, me das miedo.- Me dijo, lo cual provoco que riera un poco.

-Oh! Ya sé.- Me dijo emocionado mientras saltaba y me señalaba. –¿La recordaste verdad?- Me dijo. Hablar de ella no me molestaba en lo absoluto, me hacía feliz, pero aun así, Naruto sabía que había momentos en los que hablar de ella no era bueno, pero ya había pasado por ese momento, así que en estos últimos meses hablar de ella, solo me hacía feliz.

-De quién?- Dijo Kiba mientras parecía impactado. –¡Uchiha Sasuke pensando en una chica! Esto es una locura.- Dijo Kiba mientras se reía.

-Si estaba pensando en ella Naruto.- Le dije mientras ignoraba a Kiba. Hasta en ese momento Kiba se dio cuenta de quien hablábamos, había sido uno de los más grandes rumores de nuestro primer año del instituto.

-Ya entendí.- Dijo Kiba sonriente. –Pues hay que dar lo mejor de esta presentación, así a las chicas que se la dedican les gustara.-

-Eh? Espera! ¿Qué chicas?- Dijo Naruto.

-Dobe, a veces me pregunto cómo sacas 100 en tus exámenes. Eres tan lento.- Dije en tono de burla. –Pues habla de que se lo dedicaras a Hinata y yo a Nozomi.- Le dije mientras le golpeaba la espalda con mi mano.

-¿Qué?- Dijo mientras se ponía rojo. Kiba y yo nos pusimos a reír. Definitivamente, esta banda funcionara. Sólo falta un pianista, o más bien, una pianista.

Seguimos hablando de cualquier cosa cuando después de un tiempo, Hinata, Ino y Sakura aparecieron, con alguien más, con Temari, una vieja amiga. Otra vez haríamos una presentación más, fuera mucho más sencillo si el dobe recordara todo su pasado.

Por Hinata.

Estábamos entrando al instituto cuando le recordé algo a Temari. -Recuerda que te tenemos que presentar otra vez.-

-Sí, no te preocupes, haré como que no conozco al tonto de Naruto y a Sasuke, y como que acabo de conocer a Sakura e Ino.- Me dijo sonriente mientras que me abrazaba.

Llegamos al aula, Sakura e Ino fueron las que entraron primero, los chicos parecían estarse divirtiéndose. Cuando entramos, pude notar que Sasuke miro a Temari y sabía quién era ella, pero Naruto no, también sabía, que él haría como que no la conociera.

-¿Quién es ella?- Pregunto Sasuke, cuando Naruto volvía a preguntar lo mismo.

-Soy Sabaku no Temari. Llámenme Temari. Tengo 19 años y me acabo de transferir a la Universidad de Konoha- Dijo mientras Sasuke y Naruto se presentaron después.

Cuando termino la presentación, alguien abrió la puerta, y ese era Shikamaru, lo siguiente nos sorprendió a todos.

-¡Shikamaru!- Dijo Temari. Mientras iba hacía él y daba un golpe algo fuerte en la cabeza. –¡Me pudiste haber dicho que estudias acá! O al menos que mañana harán una tocada con su banda.- Le dijo molesta. Todos estábamos con muchas dudas en ese momento.

-Ella es mi novia.-

-¿Qué?- Dijo Kiba exaltado. -¡Tu novia es una universitario!- Dijo mientras su aura de depresión estaba aumentando.

Después de esa sorpresa, y de aclarar varias cosas, fuimos al gimnasio con toda la decoración y los chicos con sus instrumentos. Ya que la directora Tsunade los dejo ensayar y nos dijo que decoráramos este día para que mañana no tuviéramos problemas con eso, porque a las 8 de la mañana abriríamos el festival con nuestra canción.

Por Naruto.

Todos nos encontrábamos en el gimnasio, incluso la chica nueva, los dos nos explicaron que como ella se mudaría a estudiar acá, Shikamaru también decidió mudarse y por dicha razón se había transferido a este instituto. Así que, ellos vivían juntos en un departamento.

Con los chicos comenzamos a colocar los instrumentos en el lugar que tocaríamos, y Shikamaru conectaba los cables a los amplificadores y se encargaba del sonido. Las chicas estaban sacando la decoración y comenzaron a hablar de cómo decorarían, mientras esperaban que el conserje de la escuela les trajera una escalera. El lugar lo decorarían de negro, gris y blanco. También hablaban de la ropa que traerían, ya que ellas estaban encargadas también de la iluminación y de que todo estuviera bien, en cuanto a la decoración y esas cosas, así nosotros solo nos preocuparíamos de tocar.

Era cierto lo que me había dicho Sasuke. Yo probablemente tocaría para ella, si bien la canción no hablaba de ella o de lo que sentía por ella, mi primera tocada en público se la dedicaría a ella. Al pensar en eso, no podía dejar también en lo que Sasuke había dicho anteriormente, que él tocaría para Nozomi, aunque no lo demuestre o lo diga, sé que él desearía que pudiera verlo tocar y cantar. Sasuke tocaría el bajo y cantaría, mientras yo tocaría mi guitarra acústica y cantaría.

Ya comenzaba a sentir nervios. Pero sabía que todo saldría bien.

Por Temari.

Hinata estaba sacando las cosas que había traído de su casa que podrían servir de decoración. Así que en silencio, llame a Sakura e Ino para que se acercaran a mí.

-Quiero pedirles un favor.- Ambas asintieron con la cabeza. Mientras yo comenzaba a susurrar. –Quiero que Hinata escuche, solo este adelante escuchando a los chicos tocar.-

Pienso que entendieron lo que quise dar a expresar porque ambas dijeron que estaba bien, que la convencerían para que le dejara a ellas la iluminación y la decoración, y que ella solo se dedicara a escucharlos. Quería que ella se diera cuenta de, lo mucho que extrañaba la música, y sabía que al oírlos tocar a ellos, los cuales yo sabía que tocarían con todo su corazón, ella se daría cuenta de eso, y si aun así no lo hiciera, sabía que la iba a motivar a seguir tocando.

Por Hinata.

Comenzamos a arreglar, en los costados habíamos comprado tela gris y negra para ponerla en forma de que las dos telas se entrelazaran entre sí, en la parte de arriba pusimos tela blanca en forma de U, y una tela negra encima de ella en forma de U también pero más pequeña. Enfrente de la tarima, con letras grandes de un gris brillante pusimos: Bienvenidos al Festival. Al final habíamos hecho una guitarra. Terminamos de decorar a las 6 de la tarde. Mientras que los chicos habían estado practicando la canción y a la vez para no aburrirse, tocaban otras canciones conocidas.

Antes de irnos, Ino y Sakura me dijeron que ellas se encargarían de la iluminación y la decoración, pero que yo, tenía que estar al frente escuchando a los chicos tocar, al principio me había negado pero después de un tiempo en el que ellas me rogaban, y que Naruto también me lo pidió, decidí aceptar, aunque les dije que las ayudaría siempre antes de que tocaran.

Ahora me encontraba con Neji y Temari, estábamos caminando hacía nuestra casa, Temari había decidido dormir conmigo ese día. Cuando llegamos mi padre se sorprendió de verla, pero a la vez se alegró, sabía que ella era mi mejor amiga, así que para él estaba bien que ella se quedara esta noche con nosotros. Cenamos antes todos y después fuimos a nuestro cuarto.

Ya que mi cama era grande, dormimos juntas.

-Hinata.- Comenzó a hablar. –¿Te gusta Naruto?-

-Eh? Comencé a ponerme roja. Cuando estaba pequeña me gustaba, y ahora todavía me gustaba. Pero no sabía que sentía él por mí. Siempre pensaba que no sentía nada, porque, bueno porque se había olvidado de mí, esa era la razón más grande. –Si.- Le respondí mientras me cubría la cara con mi colcha.

-Me estaba fijando que cuando lo veías y te ponías un poco sonrojada, movías la cabeza como diciendo no, pensé que no deseabas aceptar tu sentimiento hacía él.-

-Pues…- Suspiré. –No creo que debería sentir algo por él, porque él no siente algo por mí y…- Ya no seguí ya que ella me interrumpió.

-Esa no eres tú.- Me dijo en forma de regaño. –Nunca te rendías, siempre luchabas por lo que querías, cuando eras pequeña decías que esperarías a que fueran más grandes y ahí si él no sentía nada por ti, lucharías por él.- Me quito la sabana y me miro. -¿Qué le paso a esa niña?-

Después de eso, ella se acostó y ya no volvimos a decir nada, pero esa pregunta había quedado en mi mente. Ella sabía mi pasado y porque había cambiado, pero aun así me hacía esa pregunta, creo que ya sé la respuesta a esa pregunta. Simplemente cerré mi corazón y no deseaba sentir algo por alguien. Por eso había cambiado de escuela, por eso no había hecho nuevos amigos, por eso los únicos amigos que tenía eran Temari, Neji y Kiba, porque había decidido olvidar todo. Pero al llegar al instituto, al único instituto que podía asistir ya que me matricule muy tarde, otra vez mi destino con Naruto volvió, aunque él ya no me conocía, él volvía a hablarme, y siempre lo hacía. Era como un nuevo comienzo. Un nuevo comienzo que yo no quería aceptar, pero ahí estaba, sin querer avanzar.

-Oye, duerme.- Me dijo Temari. –Al final encontraras una solución para todo, no te preocupes. Mañana es el gran día, y no creo que quieras que Naruto te vea con ojeras.- Me dijo mientras reía. Definitivamente la extrañaba mucho. Después de eso pude dormir bien.

 **2° Semana de mayo. (Lunes) ¡El día del festival!**

Por Naruto.

Todos nos encontrábamos en el salón de música, con Sasuke estábamos cantando la canción, quería que no se me olvidara la letra. Las chicas estaban pendientes de nuestra vestimenta, y de calmarnos cuando teníamos uno de nuestros ataques de pánico, aunque Sasuke no tuvo ninguno.

Creo que todos habían quedado en dejarnos solos a Hinata y a mí, porque cada uno salía con una excusa, excepto Sasuke y Shikamaru, pero ellos son un caso extraño.

-Eh… Al fin ha llegado el día.-

-Sí, todos estamos emocionados por eso. Sabes, los estaré escuchando. No me dejaran hacer nada además de escucharlos.- Me dijo mientras se reía un poco.

-Qué bueno entonces. Creo que me estoy poniendo más nervioso. Ah, también con los chicos hemos decidido formar la banda.- Le dije sonriente.

-Eso es genial. Me gustara ir a cada uno de sus conciertos.- Me dijo mientras me sonreía, no era muy tonto o lento, pero hasta yo sabía, que en ese momento estábamos coqueteando el uno con el otro, aunque sea sólo un poco eso me dio esperanzas.

Los chicos llegaron después de un tiempo, mientras las chicas decían que dentro de poco comenzaría el festival, así que antes de eso nos reunimos en un círculo. Dije que diéramos todo de nosotros, y que saldríamos bien.

Ya nos encontrábamos atrás del escenario, Tsunade estaba comenzando a abrir el festival, pidiendo que todos los alumnos llegaran al gimnasio, Sakura e Ino se encontraban arriba viendo la iluminación, la decoración estaba perfecta, Shikamaru estaba ecualizando el sonido, los instrumento estaban en el escenario, los nervios estaban en cada uno de nosotros, esperando que causáramos un buen inicio de nuestra banda, que llegáramos al corazón de las personas, y yo, esperando llegar al corazón de Hinata, para que volviera a tocar y que supiera lo que sentía por ella.

-Así que den la bienvenida a la banda de la escuela. Los chicos del club de música.- Las personas comenzaban a aplaudir y gritar. Kiba fue el primero en salir e ir a sentarse enfrente de la batería, Neji le siguió y se puso su guitarra eléctrica, Sasuke fue después y se puso su bajo y se posiciono enfrente del micrófono, después le seguí yo, vi a varias alumnos y personas particulares, enfrente se encontraban Hinata y Temari, Hinata me miraba, o nos miraba, realmente no sé, con una sonrisa. Agarre mi guitarra acústica, me la puse, me posicione enfrente del micrófono que estaba en medio y un poco enfrente de los demás. Era la hora. Mi canción sería escuchada. La canción de la banda sería escuchada. Así que comencé a decir lo que ya había practicado un millón de veces.

-Buenos días alumnos y personas particulares. Esta canción ha sido compuesta por nosotros, espero les guste.- Todos gritaron y aplaudieron y Neji, comenzó a tocar.

-/-/-/-/-/

 **Hasta aquí este capítulo :3 Me encanto hacer la parte *pequeña parte* de Shikatema*-* Saben, comencé a hacer una nueva historia y espero que cuando avance un poquito y la publique la sigan :3 Les daré un adelanto: Konoha, será.. ¡Una de las mafias más grandes de Tokio! :)**

 **Gracias también por los reviews, comenzaré a ver también para mejor mi escritura :3 Y me motiva mucho que les este gustando a las personas que dejan reviews o siguen esta historia o la ponen en favoritos :) Nos vemos a la próxima.**


	6. Capítulo 5: Yo creo

**Hola :) Ya vengo con la continuación :3 Salí de la mayoria de tareas *-* Ya tengo tiempo de publicar y seguir escribiendo *-* jajaja**

 ***bla*= Cuando el personaje se sale de la historia, y da un detalle a sus oyentes.**

 **(bla)= Un pensamiento de la escritora.**

 **-bla- Cuando hablan.**

 **/** ** _blabla/_** **= Cuando estan cantando.**

 **Y lo demás son pensamientos, descripciones o acciones contadas desde el punto de vista del personaje que cuenta.**

 **Sin más que decir, aquí esta la continuación :)**

 **Capítulo 5. Yo creo.**

 **Anteriormente.**

Por Naruto.

-Así que den la bienvenida a la banda de la escuela. Los chicos del club de música.- Las personas comenzaban a aplaudir y gritar. Kiba fue el primero en salir e ir a sentarse enfrente de la batería, Neji le siguió y se puso su guitarra eléctrica, Sasuke fue después y se puso su bajo y se posiciono enfrente del micrófono, después le seguí yo, vi a varias alumnos y personas particulares, enfrente se encontraban Hinata y Temari, Hinata me miraba, o nos miraba, realmente no sé, pero lo hacía con una sonrisa. Agarre mi guitarra acústica, me la puse, me posicione enfrente del micrófono que estaba en medio y un poco enfrente de los demás. Era la hora. Mi canción sería escuchada. La canción de la banda sería escuchada. Así que comencé a decir lo que ya había practicado un millón de veces.

-Buenos días alumnos y personas particulares. Esta canción ha sido compuesta por nosotros, espero les guste.- Todos gritaron y aplaudieron y Neji, comenzó a tocar.

 **Comienzo del capítulo.**

Por Hinata

Neji comenzó a tocar la canción, los primeros 15 segundos eran solamente de él y su guitarra, la noche anterior la había practicado mucho esa parte en la casa, pero la melodía que en ese momento estaba tocando era hermosa, era de esa melodía en la que te dabas cuenta que estaba tocando con todo su ser. Después de esos 15 segundos, comenzaba a tocar Sasuke con el bajo y Kiba con la batería, de manera suave, de forma que la guitarra se escuchará más que los instrumentos de ellos. Un pequeño momento después Naruto comenzó a tocar su guitarra y a cantar. Todos los instrumentos se coordinaron y la voz de Naruto junto con esa canción que él había creado era hermosa.

 _/Por difícil que parezca_

 _Alcanzar algún sueño,_

 _Estoy seguro que con esfuerzo_

 _Todo puede suceder./_

Cuando Naruto comenzó a cantar creo que todos nos quedamos sorprendidos, no por la letra o por su voz, la cual siendo sincera era hermosa, todos quedamos sorprendidos por la pasión con la que cantaba, al igual que con Neji, se sentía que tocaba con todo su ser, de manera que te daban un poco de escalofríos. En mi interior mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse, sentía sus emocionas en esa canción. Su deseo de superarse estaba en esa canción.

 _/Aprendí a creer y mis ojos lo han visto,_

 _Que las cosas aunque parezcan mal,_

 _Todo puede mejorar./_

 _/No dejare de soñar, yo lo puedo lograr,_

 _No dejare de soñar, junto con amigos todo puede suceder./_

 _/Yo creo que contigo tendré lo que yo sueño_

 _No existe nada que no pueda hacer_

 _No, no hay nada difícil para mí./x2_

Todos comenzamos a gritar cuando termino la parte del coro, realmente tocaban genial, no como la forma en la que sabes que son profesionales y esperas que todo lo toquen de manera perfecta, aunque siendo sincera toda la canción se escuchaba perfecta, en ese momento sentía muchas ganas de llorar, llorar de alegría, estaba feliz por volver a escuchar a alguien que se gozaba cantando, que su pasión se sentía en la música que tocaba, me gustaba verlo feliz, verlo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, en esos momentos en el que pensaba eso una lágrima se me escapo la cual seque rápido.

 _/Con ustedes…/_ comenzó a decir Naruto. / _Uchiha Sasuke./_

Era el momento en el que a Sasuke le tocaba cantar. Las chicas más que todo comenzaron a gritar, término el intermedio entre el coro y la otra parte de la canción.

 _/Por difícil que parezca_

 _Alcanzar algún sueño,_

 _Estoy seguro que con esfuerzo_

 _Todo puede suceder./_

Sasuke comenzó a cantar, Temari me había contado un poco de Nozomi, y yo la había conocido un poco también, aunque claro, no como Sasuke la conoció, pero sabía que la amaba y eso me hacía feliz, de todas maneras era un amigo mío. Así que, mientras Sasuke cantaba, estaba segura que las personas del año de Sasuke también lo escuchaban. Escuchaban su voz, su forma de cantar, la cual en toda ella sólo decía en su melodía: Nozomi.

 _/Aprendí a creer y mis ojos lo han visto,_

 _Que las cosas aunque parezcan mal,_

 _Todo puede mejorar./_

 _/No dejare de soñar, yo lo puedo lograr,_

 _No dejare de soñar, junto con amigos todo puede suceder./_

En el coro Naruto y Sasuke cantaban juntos, su melodía se mezclaba perfectamente, la música encajaba bien, la letra era perfecta, y ellos dos cantando esta canción sólo hacían que mis deseos y mis anhelos salieran de lo más profundo y enterrado de mi corazón, aunque sea solo por un momento lo acepte, mi deseo por tocar.

 _/Yo creo que contigo tendré lo que yo sueño_

 _No existe nada que no pueda hacer_

 _No, no hay nada difícil para mí./x2_

La canción terminaba con 5 segundos de la guitarra eléctrica. Al terminar la canción, todos comenzamos a aplaudir, Naruto estaba extremamente sonriente, al igual que Kiba y Neji, Sasuke se veía feliz, y satisfecho, en todos ellos se veía como que habían dejado una parte de ellos en esa canción. Y una parte de mis deseos de no salir adelante fueron destruidos en esa canción. Para ese momento, yo me encontraba sonriente, pero aún con lágrimas en mis ojos, en ese momento no sabía de qué eran las lágrimas. Temari me abrazó, y me sentí realmente alegre por todos ellos, por mis amigos, por el chico que me gustaba. Pude escuchar otros comentarios de las personas que estaban cerca de mí: "Tocan con mucha pasión" "La letra es hermosa" "Son tan guapos todos". Definitivamente el sueño de Naruto de tener una banda se haría realidad. Ya comenzaba a hacerse realidad.

Por Naruto.

Terminamos de cantar, todos gritaban y aplaudían, era la mejor sensación que había sentido en toda mi vida. Voltee a ver dónde Hinata, se encontraba con una sonrisa pero a la vez con lágrimas, creo que de felicidad.

Salímos de la tarima mientras Tsunade nos felicitaba por el micrófono y daba inicio al festival, con los chicos estábamos bastante alegres. Yo grité. Había guardado mucho nerviosismo en mi ser, así que ese grito me lo quito todo. Después llegaron las chicas dándonos las felicitaciones mientras nos daban una botella con agua. Ya que nosotros por nuestra presentación no participábamos en ventas o cosas por el estilo, teníamos toda la mañana para nosotros.

-Chicos.- Comenzó a decir Sakura. –Eso sonó genial. Espectacular! Se me pusieron los pelos de punta, tocan y cantan con tanta pasión.- Al terminar de decir eso todas las demás estaban asintiendo con una sonrisa. Me alegra que les haya gustado a todas, aunque esperaba que Hinata me lo dijera, sólo a mí, estaba siendo egoísta en ese momento, pero esperaba que ella me lo dijera sólo a mí que habíamos tocado genial.

-Voy a salir un rato.- Dijo Sasuke, saliendo por la puerta trasera de seguro para no ser encontrado por las chicas. Me pareció que fuera bueno que fuera él sólo, creo que debía pensar bastantes cosas.

Después de eso todo salimos por la puerta que lleva al gimnasio, varias chicas nos estaban esperando para tomarse una foto con nosotros. Al final perdí de vista a todos los de la banda y a las chicas, en especial a Hinata. Así que salí a buscarla después de varias fotos que me tomaron, ahora sabía por qué a Sasuke no le gustaba que lo persiguieran las chicas.

Ese día lo quería pasar con Hinata, así que comencé a buscarla, a las primeras que vi fue a Sakura e Ino.

-Chicas, ¿no han visto a Hinata?-

-No, no la hemos visto. Creo que se fue con Temari, ya sabes, ella es su mejor amiga.- Seguí buscándola, pero al ser un gran colegio, con muchas personas, de seguro me iba a costar encontrarla pero todo se puede en esta vida. Al menos no era difícil encontrarla, era la única del colegio con cabello azul y ojos perla, además claro que los de Neji. Así que seguí buscándola.

Por Sasuke.

Me salí del gimnasio porque no me quería encontrar con ninguna chica, de todas maneras en esos momentos quería estar solo. Aunque siendo sincero, estaba feliz porque era nuestra primera tocada como banda. Al pensar en eso, me hizo sonreír. Al final aunque no era mi sueño grande, de paso, no tenía ningún sueño o meta que querer alcanzar como Naruto, pero estaba realmente feliz con tener una banda porque la música me gustaba bastante. Así que se podría decir que ese también era mi sueño.

Sin pensarlo, me dirigía hacía el patio secreto, lo único que llevaba conmigo era la guitarra acústica de Naruto, no sólo podía tocar el bajo, también la guitarra, aunque me gustaba más tocar el bajo así que era raro cuando tocaba la guitarra, pero al tocar con los chicos, me dieron deseos de volver a tocar la guitarra.

Escuche unos pasos. Ya que iba a un lugar secreto, no quería además de mis amigos lo supieran porque claro, era secreto.

-¿Quién eres? Ya te escuche.- Le dije simplemente.

-Hinata.- Me respondió suavemente mientras caminaba cerca de mí y se ponía a la par. Mi relación con ella no era buena en esos momentos. Digo cuando éramos pequeños, fue una de las primeras chicas con las que pude hablar, ya que no estaba enamorada de mí, sino, le gustaba el Dobe. Estaba seguro que los sentimientos que ella sentía por él no habían cambiado. De igual manera, en el pasado éramos buenos amigos, después paso lo que paso y pues, nos separamos casi todos.

-No debes seguir a los chicos Hinata.-

-Tú no eres raro o un acosador.- Me dijo riendo un poco. –Quería hablar un poco. Temari se fue con Shikamaru y al salir del gimnasio me quede sola porque a los chicos los atraparon unas chicas para unas fotos, así que te vi y decidí seguirte, llevamos tiempo de no hablar.-

-Cierto.- Le dije. Ambos seguimos caminando, ninguno de los dos éramos, muy habladores, pero a la vez, no nos incomodaba el no hablar por el mismo hecho de que no estamos muy acostumbrados a hacerlo.

Llegamos al patio secreto, me senté y me recosté en el árbol, ella se sentó enfrente de mí, aunque de igual manera un poco lejos, aunque siempre le pegaba la sombra del árbol. Si me ponía a pensarlo un poco, con Hinata en la banda, significaría que todos los de la banda tuvimos un pasado mal. Aunque los que cantaran, porque de seguro si ella entra cantaría alguna vez, y de ahí solo Naruto y yo cantábamos, son los que lo tuvieron peor. Porque el recuerdo nos invade. Bueno al dobe no, pero ese es un caso aparte, porque hasta cierta medida lo recuerda.

-Hey Hinata, ¿este año es el último para la beca verdad?-

-Eh?- Me dijo ella sorprendida. Supongo que no pensaba que hablaría del tema. –No pienso ir.- Me dijo de manera melancólica. Creía que al vernos tocar cambiaría de opinión. Aunque probablemente lo hizo.

-Deberías pensarlo más, ya sabes es una rara oportunidad. Imagina, incluso te dieron años para que lo pensaras. Bueno, seguramente incluso cuando pasen los años y desees ir más adelante, sólo haces el examen y entrarías.-

-Sasuke, yo no pienso tocar.-

-No te piensas alejar del pasado.-

-Mira quien habla.- La conversación no iba para nada bien. Ambos sabemos mucho del otro, y Hinata ya no es la misma niña que tartamudeaba y era tímida. Guardamos silencio después de eso. Aunque ella comenzó a hablar otra vez.

-Lo siento. No quise decirlo de esa forma.-

-O claro que sí quisiste decirlo de esa forma. De todas formas yo también tengo la culpa.- Me reí, aunque no de felicidad más bien de, bueno de la manera en cuando te han dicho algo que te afecta pero sabes que es verdad, te ríes porque sabes que tiene razón aunque te ríes de mala gana.

Agarre mi guitarra y comencé a tocar, sin ninguna canción en mi mente, sin ninguna melodía, sólo lo que creía que combinaba con las notas y se escuchaba bien. Hinata permaneció enfrente de mí, eso me recordaba al pasado. Cuando estábamos pequeños, ella era menor que nosotros, así que al escucharnos tocar la guitarra se emocionaba mucho, se sentaba enfrente de nosotros concentrada en las notas. Aunque ella no aprendió a tocar guitarra, si no el piano. Lo aprendió con el propósito de acompañarnos a tocar y que algún día toquemos juntos. Al final eso no se cumplió. Eso me recordó a Nozomi, ella tocaba el piano, aunque no como Hinata, digo no como un genio del piano, pero ella tocaba genial, le gustaba bastante, la primera vez que toque con alguien además de Naruto fue con ella. Aunque me enteré que tocaba el piano mucho más tarde de cuando la conocí. Sus manos eran algo pequeñas, pero aun así tocaba hermoso, también cantaba de una manera tan especial, como Naruto, desde lo más profundo de su corazón.

-Sasuke, ¿conoces a alguien llamada Karin?- Me dijo de pronto. Era la chica con la que tropecé.

-¿Uzumaki Karin?- Le dije con duda.

-Sí.- Me dijo asintiendo con la cabeza. –Te estaba buscando, dijo que te tenía que decir algo, al parecer de lo que tocaron. Me dijo que la buscaras.-

-Te dijo por lo menos dónde estaría?- Le pregunté, porque si no es así, pues no la buscaré, incluso así lo pensaría en ir a buscarla.

-Eh sí, me dijo que depende de la hora estaría con su clase, están vendiendo, café y pan, bueno cosas así.- Me dijo haciendo cara como que tratara de recordar lo que le había dicho. Me puse de pie mientras que metía la guitarra al estuche. De todas maneras, un café sería algo agradable.

-Vamos al café de ellos entonces.- Le dije, mientras trataba de recordar si en su presentación me dijo en qué aula quedaba. Lo cual, no me dijo. –Hinata, ¿te dijo de qué aula era?-

-Sí. Era de 3-B.- Así que nos dirigíamos a su salón, pero Naruto apareció.

-Hinata! Sasuke!- Nos gritó. –Te estaba buscando Hinata. Es un poco raro que estén juntos.- Dijo pero ya que me conocía sabía que no era para nada algo de amor o algo por el estilo. –Hinata ¿quieres pasarla conmigo lo que queda del festival?- Ella se sonrojo por eso, su sonrojo frente a Naruto nunca lo cambiara.

-Me voy. Los dejaré solos.- Les dije cuando ya iba un poco lejos. Seguí caminando hacía el salón 3-B. Cuando entré varias chicas que estaban ahí comenzaron a gritar emocionadas mientras que unas querían sacarse una foto conmigo. A unos metros de mí, estaba Karin, no sabía cuáles eran sus pensamientos pero estaba seguro que no eran buenos, al final, después de ignorar a todas, porque no me quería tomar fotos con ninguna, pude sentarme tranquilamente en una mesa, aunque era observado por las chicas pero no me importaba. Karin se acercó sólo a pedir mi orden y se fue, luego regreso a dejarla ya se iba, pero, ella me había citado ahí.

-Oye, ¿no me ibas a decir algo?- Le dije de manera seria.

-Sí, pero no creo que sea conveniente con tantas chicas poniéndote atención y tú poniéndoles atención a ellas.-

-Mira lo poco que me conoces. ¿Acaso rechazar una foto es poner atención?- Le dije, me estaba enojando.

-No pero...- Se quedó pensando un momento. –De todas maneras lo que te iba a decir no sería diferente a la de las demás chicas.- Me dijo, ¿acaso tenía poca auto estima?

-Sería diferente porque sale de tu boca. Con ese simple hecho ya tenemos una diferencia.- Pause por un momento para terminarme mi café. Ella estaba sorprendida por lo que le había dicho. –De todas formas gracias.- Le dije para después levantarme, comencé a caminar, ya iba por la puerta cuando ella me detuvo con su voz.

-Sasuke, tocaron genial y tu voz es bastante bonita.- Las palabras no eran diferentes, eso ya me lo habían dicho varias chicas, pero de igual manera, ella lo decía diferente, aunque sea sólo un poco.

-Gracias.- Le dije antes de irme, aunque no me voltee a verla, ni de mí salió ninguna sonrisa, sabía que esa sonrisa que quería que saliera de mí no lo haría, era cierto lo que con Hinata hablé, ninguno de los dos está dejando ir el pasado, y ninguno de los dos desea dejarlo ir. Con ese pensamiento decidí mejor irme a mi casa, lo cual hice.

Por Naruto.

Cuando Sasuke se fue, Hinata y yo quedamos solos, decidimos ir primero a los puestos que estaban afuera, había estado ahorrando para este momento, para poder invitar a Hinata a comer, poder jugar un rato y para comprarle un regalo.

-Tocaron genial. Me llego al corazón.- Me dijo Hinata un poco suave, aunque alcancé a escucharla, eso me hacía muy feliz.

-Gracias, eso me hace muy feliz.- Ella se río un poco mientras me decía que era bastante sincero. Supongo que fue un cumplido, fuimos primero a comprar unos dulces. Me puse un recuerdo mental. A Hinata le gustan mucho los dulces. Después de pasar por varios puestos de dulces, ella quería jugar a agarra el pez (En realidad no sé cómo se llama en Japón, pero así le diré acá jajaja). Cada uno logró agarrar uno, creo que no somos lo suficiente buenos en esto, pero le regalé el mío a Hinata, así que ella se llevaría los dos peces a su casa, uno era azul con plateado y otro era naranja con negro.

Fuimos a otros juegos más, aunque no ganamos nada, exceptuando un oso panda, que en realidad era un gran oso panda, tuve que llevarlo yo, ya que ella ya llevaba los peces. Después de eso, fuimos a los salones de adentro para comer algo, ya era la hora de almuerzo, ahora que lo pienso ¡Esto puede considerarse como una cita! No le di muchas vueltas al caso, pero al llegar al lugar que íbamos a comer, pensaron que éramos pareja así que no dieron una mesa romántica, con velas y cosas así. Estaba pensando en que es lo que ella pensaría al respecto pero ella estaba bastante alegre. Me ponía a pensar, como habría sido cuando tocaba. ¿Sonreía cuando tocaba? ¿Se concentraba a fondo? ¿Movía su cuerpo según la melodía y la nota? ¿Para quién tocaba? ¿Era más feliz que ahora? ¿Sus sentimientos se mostraban en su melodía?

Me había quedado ida viéndola, me di cuenta que ella se comenzaba a sonrojar por eso.

-Lo siento… Yo me quedé pensando en otras cosas.- Le dije algo apenado pensando que pude hacer algo que la hiciera sentir mal.

-No… No te preocupes.- Me dijo mientras me daba una pequeña sonrisa con sus mejillas sonrojadas, su cabello lo traía en una coleta alta, dejando afuera dos mechones y su cepillo. Traía un vestido blanco, una chaqueta café y unas botas pequeñas sin tacón también de color café.

-Te miras hermosa.- Le dije, se lo dije sin pensar, pero era realmente lo que sentía. Ella se sonrojo un poco al haberle dicho eso. Pero me contesto con un gracias y me dijo que también me miraba bien.

Después nos llevaron la comida, ya no hablamos nada de eso, si no de cualquier cosa, nuestros colores preferidos, películas favoritas, y cosas así, comencé a conocerla mejor. Ese sería un gran año, un gran último año lo sentía en mí. Terminamos de comer y ella ya se iba para la casa así que decidí acompañarla, dejándole un mensaje a Neji que me iría con ella. El cual me dejo un mensaje de amenaza que no me acercara mucho a ella y no le hiciera nada, NADA. Sin bromear, lo recalcó de esa manera.

Como anteriormente, ella llevaba los peces y yo le llevaba su peluche. Casi no hablamos en el camino pero de igual manera estaba feliz, ese silencio no me incomodaba en lo absoluto. Pasamos por un parque, unos niños estaban jugando en los columpios, eran un grupo grande me acordó de cuando era pequeño, siempre íbamos con Sasuke, Sakura e Ino a ese parque. Ahora que lo pienso, no sé porque íbamos a ese parque si no estaba cerca de ninguna de nuestras casas, incluso cerca de la casa de Sasuke había un parque, pero no íbamos a ese, eso era extraño.

Cuando me di cuenta, ya estábamos enfrente de la casa de Hinata, como anteriormente el padre de Hinata nos abrió, al parecer acababa de llegar de un viaje, me invito a entrar, primero me rehusé porque pensé que me tenía mucha confianza (Claro, ya lo conocía -.-) pero al final acepte, Hinata fue a dejar los peces a una pecera mientras yo esperaba en la sala con el papá de ella.

-¿Así que, qué tal les fue?- Es cierto, él sabía sobre nuestra tocada.

-Pues estuvo genial, todos nos felicitaron y creo que les gustamos como banda, porque pensamos crear una.-

-Eso es bueno. Recuerdo que tu padre y tu madre tenían algo así como una banda en el instituto.- Había escuchado al respecto, aunque no recordaba mucho de ello.

-Señor Hyuga, ¿usted era amigo de mi padre?- Él comenzó a reírse al respecto. Después de un rato comenzó a hablar.

-Pues éramos algo así como tú y Sasuke.- Después de una pausa siguió. –Ya sabes, tu padre me contó de como era su relación de pequeños.- Eso tenía bastante sentido, entonces eran mejores amigos. –Aunque todo comenzó porque pensé que él era novio de Himeko y estaba celoso de eso.- Me dijo para luego reír un tiempo. –Ah que buenos momentos.- Me dijo levantándose, ambos escuchamos que Hinata bajaba las gradas así que yo también me puse en pie.

-Creo que ya es hora de irme.- El papá de Hinata se fue hacía la cocina y Hinata me acompaño hasta la puerta.

-Gracias Naruto, me divertí mucho hoy.- Me dijo con esa sonrisa hermosa en su cara.

-De nada, ya sabes, sería divertido salir otra vez.- Eso sonó como a que la invite a una cita. Ella se sonrojo pero al final asintió, así que me dijo que sí. Me despedí de ella, ella cerró la puerta. Y casi grito de la felicidad. Nada podía estar mejor, formaría una banda, ese día fue nuestra primera tocada, estuve con Hinata casi todo el día, y habíamos quedado en salir otra vez, aunque sé algo que mejoraría mi día, fuera que ella tocara el piano. Y estuviera con nosotros en la banda. Además de que claro, mamá despertará de coma. (^^ lo guarde hasta ahora n.n la mamá de Naruto no ha muerto sólo está en coma, aunque Minato si murió, está cuidando a Naruto y Kushina desde el cielo )

Por Hinata.

-Así que sólo le dices Naruto ahora y no Naruto-kun.-

-¡Papá!- Le grité sonrojada. A veces era divertido mi padre, dependiendo de cómo le había ido en su trabajo.

-Hinata, mañana iré a hablar con Tsunade, así que me iré con ustedes.- Le respondí que estaba bien, el festival había terminado, ahora sólo esperaba que otra nueva aventura comenzará. Además de que tenía curiosidad de lo que hablaría mi padre con Tsunade, pero sabía que era nada malo, no había hecho nada malo. Estuve en mi cuarta el resto del día, hasta la noche, en el cual me quedé dormida bastante temprano.

 **-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

 **Hasta aquí termina este capitulo :3 A mi me gusto bastante escribirlo :3 Espero que a ustedes les guste leerlo :) Tengo por decirlo así dos capitulo especiales del pasado de Hiashi y Himeko (La esposa de él) y de Minato y Kushina de como fueron en el instituto :3 Así que les quería preguntar si les gustaría leerlos :3 No se sale de la historia, obviamente, pero así conocen más del pasado de ellos *-***

 **Bien, como siempre digo, dejen un review de lo que más les gusto :) Y gracias a los que me han dejado review me hace muy feliz :) Pronto estaré subiendo otro Naruhina que va como de mafia y espero también lo lean jaja :)**

 **Nos vemos a la próxima :)**


	7. Capítulo 6

**Hola :) Aquí vengo con la continuación :3 Este capitulo habla sobre la vida de instituto de Hiashi y Himeko, y de Minato y Kushina :3 Espero les guste :)**

*bla*= Cuando el personaje se sale de la historia, y da un detalle a sus oyentes.

(bla)= Un pensamiento de la escritora.

-bla- Cuando hablan.

Y lo demás son pensamientos, descripciones o acciones contadas desde el punto de vista del personaje que cuenta.

 **Ahora sí, disfruten del capítulo :3**

Capítulo 6.

 **Por Hinata.**

-¿Ya estás lista?- Me preguntó mi papá al verme bajar las escaleras, como me había dicho ayer, el iría a mi escuela a hablar con la directora, no sabía de qué hablarían pero seguramente no era nada malo.

-Hanabi, apúrate, papá nos irá a dejar.- Le grité a mi hermana. Íbamos a institutos diferentes. Así que a ella la pasaríamos dejando primero. Si se preguntan por nuestra relación de hermanas, realmente es buena, pasamos tiempo juntas, aunque por la diferencia de nuestros horarios casi siempre solo pasamos juntas en los fines de semana. Un rato después bajo y nos dirigimos al carro. Como mencione anteriormente, primero la fuimos a dejar a ella y ahora íbamos en camino a mi institución.

-¿De qué hablaras con la directora?-

-Ah, con Tsunade.- Dijo mi papá. –Pues tengo tiempo de no hablar con ella, sabes, era mi directora en aquellos tiempos, comenzaba con ese puesto.-

Eso fue lo único que hablamos en el camino, llegamos al colegio, me dirigí a mi salón y mi padre se fue a la dirección. Ese día fue bastante normal para mí, al final regresé a casa con mi papá también, pienso que a él le fue muy bien, después de visitar a la directora se ve más alegre, y un poco melancólico, si se pueden tener las dos cosas a la vez.

 **Por Hiashi. (Cuando llegaron al instituto).**

Sí que ha cambiado mucho, fue lo primero que pensé al entrar, me despedí de Hinata, mientras ella iba hacía su salón yo me dirigía hacia la oficina de la directora, esperaba que estuviera en el mismo lugar que antes. Y sí estaba ahí. Eso me traía recuerdos. Una sonrisa escapo de mi rostro, recordaba la primera vez que fui llamado a ese lugar, para ser castigado.

-¿Planeas quedarte ahí parado Hiashi?- Conocía esa voz, era Tsunade.

-Tsunade. Tiempo sin verte.- Le dije mientras le extendí la mano y ella me la agarro en modo de saludo, a la vez que entrabamos a la oficina, que era más lujosa que en años atrás.

-Así que, ¿qué te ha traído acá?- Me dijo mientras me servía una taza de café y ella se sentaba enfrente del escritorio.

-Sólo saludar y platicar, llevamos tiempo de que no lo hacemos, incluso no pude por mí misma cuenta venir a matricular a Hinata acá, así que decidí venirte a saludar.-

-Ya era tiempo de que te pasaras por acá.-

Comencé a ver todo el lugar, era una oficina realmente grande, estaban dos asientos aparte del escritorio y el asiento de ella, estaba una repisa llena de libros, un mueble en el cual estaba encima el café y unas tazas a la par, de seguro había pan en ese mueble, atrás de ella habían varias fotografías de las promociones que habían salido años anteriores, me fije en la mía, ahí estábamos tan jóvenes, incluso Tsunade estaba mucho más joven.

-Ten.- Me entrego un libro, ese fue mi primer pensamiento, pero al abrirlo me di cuenta que era un álbum de fotos, de mi época en el instituto. –No lo hice yo, realmente no sé quién de ustedes fue, pero al final lo dejaron en la biblioteca, pensé que tal vez tú te darías cuenta de quien lo hizo, aunque me di cuenta de este álbum hace dos años, cuando cambiamos de bibliotecaria, ella revisó todo y se encontró con esto.-

-De lo que yo sé, sólo uno de nosotros andaba siempre su cámara, y ese era Minato.- La portada era la fecha de nuestro primer año ahí, recuerdo que era conocido como el frío e inteligente Hyuga. La siguiente página nos describía a todos.

"Kushina Uzumaki… Alegre, espontánea y un poco rebelde"

"Hiashi Hyuga… Frío e inteligente"

"Konoe Himeko…Alegre, siempre tarareando una melodía, mejor amiga de Kushina"

"Y Minato Namikaze… Inteligente, alegre y pasivo"

Lo primero que hice al leer eso fue reírme, definitivamente nos había descrito bien, estoy seguro que este álbum me traerá muchos recuerdos. Se lo enseñe a Tsunade, e hizo lo mismo que yo, empezó a reírse diciendo que nos había descrito perfectamente. Minato fue mi primer, aunque suene algo raro, mi primer amigo y mejor amigo, nunca antes pensé en que tener una amistad o un amor traería cosas buenas, hasta que conocí a Himeko, y después los conocí a ellos, de una manera un poco extraña los conocí a todos, ese fue el año en el que esa personalidad que tenía se vino abajo.

-Sabes, siempre me dio la curiosidad de cómo se conocieron ustedes, al menos tú con ellos, porque ellos siempre fueron buenos amigos.-

-Fue bastante extraño, pero en realidad fue por Himeko que me hice amigo de ellos, aunque no necesariamente fue porque ella me los presentó.- Ella se empezó a reír, a la vez que me decía que tenía una idea de cómo fue pero definitivamente sería mejor escucharlo de mi boca, así que comencé a recordar cómo fue todo mientras se lo contaba.

Flash back.

Otra vez he sido el número 1 en los exámenes, todo eso es digno de un Hyuga, tal y como debo de ser, inteligente, aplicado y serio. Me molestaban aquellos alumnos que veían al instituto como una forma de divertirse y pasar tiempo con sus amigos. Sólo vi mi nota en la pizarra y me aleje de ella. Mientras escuchaba algunos murmullos que realmente no me importaban mucho. Hasta que escuche a alguien.

-Eh, Minato. ¿Por qué no estudias? Por eso nunca ganas el primer lugar.-

¿Qué? Eso debe de ser una broma seguramente. Si me fije bien, fue el segundo lugar de la nota. De todas maneras, no sabía quién rayos era Minato, ese era el primer día de clases, quizás me enteraré más tarde. Fui directo a mi salón, el profesor ya estaba ahí, ya que fui el primero en llegar el profesor me concedió que eligiera el asiento que quería, escogí el primero del lado izquierdo, el lado de la ventana. No había ninguna persona en el salón además del profesor, lo cual tenía sentido, todavía no habían tocado y todos ellos estaban conociendo a nuevas personas.

Todo el día paso normal, fui elegido como el representante de la clase, también me di cuenta que el chico que obtuvo el segundo lugar, si mal no lo recuerdo se llama Minato, queda en mi salón. Aunque me di cuenta de eso, hacerme amigo de él o de alguien más no me importaba. Sólo me importaba demostrar que los Hyuga somos los mejores.

Para la siguiente semana, yo todavía no sabía, ni conocía a nadie de mi grado, excepto como ya mencione a Minato, aunque a él nunca le hable, ni viceversa, no me importaba el tener un grupo social de amigos, ni siquiera me importaba tener un amigo, por ende el amor para mí no era algo que yo deseara.

 **Mes de febrero.**

Iba caminando hacía el instituto, cuando alguien que venía corriendo choco conmigo un poco, grito "Perdón" y siguió corriendo, era una chica de pelo azulado, cuando iba a dar el siguiente paso me di cuenta que patee una hoja, la cual contenía unas partituras, bueno algo así, no estaba completa y tenía varias tachaduras, iba a llamar su atención y ya no la vi más, así que la agarre y la metí a mi mochila, pensaba en ir a dejarla en objetos perdidos porque seguramente ella la buscaría ahí primero. Era lo primero que iba a hacer al llegar, pero cuando entre al instituto se escuchó que a todos nos llamaban para que fuéramos al auditorio, así que me dirigí directo hacía ahí.

Solo comenzaron a dar explicaciones sobre la institución, las reglas, nuestros derechos y deberes, que días tendríamos vacaciones, que día sería el festival y más cosas así, a la vez dijeron que nos informarían si habrían cambios en las fechas, ya que yo era el represéntate me había aprendido las fechas para que, sobre todo el festival para comenzar a hacer los preparativos temprano. Después de un rato de estar ahí, regresamos a nuestros salones. Todo transcurría normal. Si no hubiera recogido la partitura, o mejor dicho, si esa chica no hubiera chocado conmigo, mi vida hubiera transcurrido normal. Terminaría el instituto, iría a la Universidad, mi padre escogería a la esposa indicada para mí, tendría hijos y sería el líder de la empresa de mi familia. Todo eso, todos mis planes, o mejor dicho la vida que creía que debía de vivir cambiaron porque ella chocó conmigo y dejo caer esa partitura. Y a la vez, todo dejo de ser monótono.

Ya era la hora de almuerzo, mi madre usualmente me preparaba comida, raramente tenía que comprarla en el instituto, así que iba a comenzar a comer en el salón, no me importaba salir a otro lugar, de todas maneras yo, sólo llegaba a estudiar, pensé que todos ya se habían ido hasta que escuche una plática detrás de mí.

-Kushina, no encuentro mi partitura.- La palabra partitura llamó mi atención.

-Eh? En serio? Vamos, te ayudo a buscarla.- Dijo otra chica, y a la vez se escuchó un fuerte golpe, o mejor dicho, los cuadernos que estaban en la mochila de la chica los había botado Kushina al parecer así se llamaba la chica de cabellos rojo, para ese momento ya las estaba observando y ahí con ellas se encontraba Minato, sólo nosotros 4 estábamos en el salón.

-Kushina! No tenías que botar mis cuadernos.- Le dijo un poco elevando la voz pero estaba a punto de reírse. Abrí mi mochila y comencé a buscar lo que antes se le había caído a la chica anterior, ahora que me daba cuenta, la chica que elevo la voz hace un rato era de cabello azul un poco oscuro. Cuando lo encontré, lo saqué, ellas todavía lo estaban buscando.

-¿Estaban buscando esto?- Ellas se voltearon a verme, al igual que Minato, las pude observar bien, primeras personas en ya varios años en las que me fijo como eran, aunque todavía no estaba seguro si ellas eran mi compañeras. Kushina, la chica de cabello rojo realmente largo, con ojos de color azul oscuro, bastante oscuro, pero se podía percibir que eran azules, era de la misma estatura con la otra chica, de cabello azul y ojos color café color miel, Minato tenía cabellos amarillo y ojos celestes, era alto, como de mi porte. A la chica, dueña de la partitura le brillaron los ojos, literalmente.

-Gracias! Gracias! Qué bueno que lo hayas encontrado! Ah.- Pareció haber recordado lo de la mañana. –Creo que fue que tropecé contigo y por eso se me cayó, de todos modos ven conmigo.- Agarro la partitura y a la vez me agarro del brazo, ella comenzaba a correr, no procesaba bien eso, así que pienso que por eso me deje llevar, llegamos al cuarto de música, el cual sólo tenía un piano y una guitarra acústica, ella se sentó enfrente del piano, coloco la partitura enfrente. Me di cuenta que mi comida la había dejado allá, iba a despedirme pero de repente ella empezó a tocar. Y eso me detuvo. Tocaba con mucha pasión, tanto que me dio un escalofrió, podía sentir sus sentimientos, su alegría. Tocaba de la manera en la que lo único que puedes pensar es en la melodía, la cual era hermosa. En ese momento llegaron Minato y Kushina, Minato traía mi comidera, al igual que otra, y Kushina traía dos comideras más. Sentía raro pensar sobre ellos con su primer nombre, pero de todas maneras, no conocía el segundo. Ella terminó de tocar y nos vio con una sonrisa.

-Tu expresión seria sigue presente.- Me dijo señalándome y riéndose un poco, ambos le dijeron que la melodía estaba hermosa, yo también pensaba eso, pero decirlo, era una cosa muy diferente. –Ves, que lo hayas recogido no fue en vano.- Me dijo riendo. Minato sacó 3 sillas más de un armario y dejo mi comidera en una silla mientras que ellos se sentaba y comenzaban a comer.

-Itadakimasu.- Dijeron los 3 al unísono, seguramente eran amigos desde hace años.

-Mi nombre es Namikaze Minato. Mucho gusto.- Dijo con una sonrisa, mientras inclinaba un poco la cabeza.

-Me llamo Uzumaki Kushina. Mucho gusto.- Hizo lo mismo que Minato, pero con una sonrisa más radiante.

-Mi nombre es Konoe Himeko Mucho gusto.- Hizo la reverencia con la cabeza y me sonrió delicadamente. Que personas más raras. Fue mi primer pensamiento, de igual manera me presente.

-Mi nombre es Hyuga Hiashi. Gusto en conocerlos.- Como se me había enseñado antes a hablar formal, siempre los hacía con todos, con pequeños, grandes y con los de mi edad.

-A comer.- Dijo Uzumaki-san ahora me sentía más cómodo pensando de esa manera, todavía estaba indeciso sobre comer con ellos pero al final lo hice, aunque no platique mucho con ellos, sólo conocí sus edades, las cuales todas las edades de nosotros eran las mismas, 16 años.

Al finalizar la hora de almuerzo, regresamos al salón, lo demás del día siguió normal. Para ese momento pensé que no me hablarían de nuevo. Pero, al finalizar las clases lo hicieron.

-Hiashi.- Me dijo Konoe-san -Te vas a casa ya?-

-Sí.-

-Bien, vamos juntos, a ver si queda por la misma dirección de uno de nosotros.- Dijo Uzumaki-san.

No me negué a eso, además la posibilidad que vivamos cerca es muy poca, al salir del instituto me fije que Namikaze y Uzumaki-san salieron agarrados de la mano, creo que se dieron cuenta de eso porque Namikaze comenzó a explicarme.

-Kushina y yo somos novios.- Me dijo sonriente, ella se sonrojo un poco.

-Siempre te sonrojas cuando él dice eso.- Comenzó a Konoe-san

-Claro que lo hago. Aunque no entiendo muy bien si llevamos mucho tiempo de ser novios. Pero cuando tengas un novio me entenderás Hime.- Le contesto ella aún más sonrojada que antes mientras que Namikaze y Konoe-san se reían de ella, aunque Konoe-san más fuerte.

-Sí, llevan mucho tiempo, no sé cómo la aguantas.- De seguro ellos eran mejores amigos desde hace años, por primera vez sentía que no encaba en un lugar.

Seguimos caminando un poco más y Konoe-san fue la primera en separarse porque su casa quedaba en un camino diferente. Llevábamos 10 minutos caminando, para llegar a mi casa quedaban aproximadamente 5 minutos o un poco más, y ellos todavía no se desviaban del camino. Hablábamos de cosas triviales, como nuestros institutos anteriores, y me contaron que desde que tienen 5 años son amigos. Me atreví a preguntarles algo.

-¿Acaso viven juntos?- Ella se puso sonrojada, y él me respondió.

-Sí, pero mis padres también viven con nosotros. Los padres de ella están en otra ciudad.- Él era… Tan amable, y sincero, demasiado para mi gusto.

Ya no dije nada al respecto, seguimos caminando y llegue al camino en el que se encontraba mi casa, el lugar en el que vivía en medio estaba un parque grande y alrededor habían distintos caminos en el cual habían casas, casas realmente grandes, les avise que en ese camino vivía yo, ellos me dijeron que vivían en el camino a la par del mío, así que quedaron, como dije, quedaron, no lo decidí yo, en pasarme a recoger, les dije mi número de casa y me dijeron la hora, era un poco más temprano que la hora en la que yo me iba, así que nos despedimos, di unos pasos y me di la vuelta para ver si ya se habían ido, aunque si iban caminando pero en dirección al parque. Estaban más melosos que antes.

 **A la mañana siguiente.**

Estaba terminando de cepillarme cuando mi madre subió hasta mi cuarto.

-Hiashi, tus amigos están abajo. ¡Estoy tan contenta que tengas amigos!- Mi mamá era bastante alegre, comparada con mi padre y conmigo.

-Sólo son compañeros míos- Le respondí, porque era cierto, no los consideraba mis amigos, no en ese momento.

-Pero estoy segura que ellos sí, baja rápido, te están esperando.- Mi mamá salió de la habitación y yo terminé de cepillar y verificar que en mi mochila no faltaba nada.

Baje las gradas, Namikaze y Uzumaki-san estaban esperándome en la sala, Namikaze estaba sentado pacíficamente y Uzumaki-san estaba viendo todas las fotos que estaban en la casa, cuando se dieron cuenta de que estaba ahí, se pusieron de pie, nos despedimos de mi madre y nos fuimos al instituto, aunque ellos hablaban bastante, era raro cuando decía algo en la conversación, algo como tener amigos no era algo que deseaba así que el que se encariñen conmigo o yo con ellos no era algo que quería. Así que llegamos al instituto tranquilamente sin ningún problema. Konoe-san ya se encontraba en el salón. Así que sí, Uzumaki-san y Konoe-san eran mis compañeras de clases. Yo me fui a sentar a mi pupitre, y en ese momento tocar para entrar a clases, así que ellos también fueron a sus asientos, ellos quedaban en la última fila, quedaban así: En el lado izquierdo en el último pupitre quedaba Namikaze, a la par de él quedaba Uzumaki-san y enfrente de ella quedaba Konoe-san.

Nuestra primer clase de ese día era mi matemática, el profesor llego con una guía de matemática, la cual la podíamos hacer en grupo, siempre las hacía solo y siempre sacaba un 100 de nota, pero ese día no era el caso de eso, agarre la guía y a los segundos, Namikaze con su pupitre se puso enfrente de mí, a la par de él se puso Uzumaki-san y a la par mía se puso Konoe-san

¿Qué hacen?- Les dije fríamente, a lo cual ninguno de ellos se dio por aludido la manera en que lo dije.

-Hacer la guía, ya sabes entre más es mejor.- Me respondió Konoe-san mientras sacaba su calculadora y su cuaderno para realizarla. Era mi primera vez haciendo grupo con alguien, si soy sincero, me caían un poco bien, así que seguramente fue por eso que desde el principio no me aleje de ellos.

-Eh… Minato, no recuerdo cómo se hacían estos ejercicios.- Dijo Uzumaki-san, eran ejercicios fáciles. Pero de igual manera Namikaze comenzó a explicarle, al igual que le decía que si prestaba atención en clases le sería más fácil entenderlos. Eran cuatro partes de la guía, así que la dividimos entre nosotros, a Uzumaki-san le tocaron los primeros, a Konoe-san los de la segunda parte, a mí los de la tercera parte y a Namikaze los de la última parte. Namikaze y yo terminamos los ejercicios primero.

-A ustedes se les hace fácil porque son unos genios.- Dijo Konoe-san con un puchero al igual que Kushina hacía lo mismo. Ningunos de los dos dijo nada, mientras que ellas seguían haciendo ejercicios y por veces se molestaban entre ellas, me di cuenta que Namikaze tampoco hablaba mucho, a mi parecer eran una pareja extraña él con Uzumaki-san, ella era más como, explosiva y él más, pasivo. Después de un tiempo, ellas la terminaron y le dieron sus ejercicios a Namikaze, él me dio los de Konoe-san y me dijo que los revisara, al parecer siempre hacían eso, así que ambos los revisamos, ninguna se equivocó, así que le entregamos la guía al profesor, fuimos los primeros en entregarles.

 **Mes de abril.**

Todavía seguía estando con ellos, aunque igualmente no hablaba mucho, de vez en cuando íbamos al salón de música y escuchábamos a Konoe-san tocar, lo cual sinceramente me gustaba mucho. En la primera semana del mes de mayo se realizara un festival que tendría un concurso de talentos, en el cual Konoe-san participaría, estaba seguro que ella ganaría, aunque ella decía que probablemente no, porque también otra chica podía tocar tan bien como ella el piano, así que debíamos esperar a ver qué pasaba, todos dijimos que definitivamente ella ganaría.

 **Última semana de abril.**

Tenía una reunión con el consejo estudiantil al salir de clases, les dije a ellos, por lo cual decidieron esperarme. La reunión era para ayudarles en el festival, a lo cual accedí, eso al final me serviría para ir a la Universidad aun cuando todavía me faltaban 2 años más para ir ahí.

Al salir de la oficina del consejo estudiantil, me dirigía al lugar a donde nos íbamos a encontrar para irnos juntos, cuando estaba cerca escuche la voz de Konoe-san diciendo "Aléjate" me preocupe un poco por eso, así que aligere mi paso. Al llegar donde estaba, habían 2 chicos ahí, los cuales la estaban acosando, de seguro eran de 3° año, uno de ellos la planeaba tocar así que corrí hacía donde ellos, hasta ahora no sé muy bien si lo hice consciente o inconscientemente, pero solamente llegue cerca de ellos y le di un golpe al chico que la quería tocar, estaba lleno de furia, no me fije cuando el otro chico me iba a pegar para cuando me di la vuelta, Namikaze ya le había pegado.

-Oye ¿Qué crees que intentabas hacer?- Le dije enojado.

-¿Qué te parecía?- Me dijo de una manera pícara. Así que le di otro golpe y el otro iba a hacer lo mismo con Namikaze, pero esté se defendió bien. Lastimosamente un profesor estaba cerca y nos vio, así que todos los que estábamos ahí fuimos mandados a la dirección.

-Lo siento.- Dijo Konoe-san mientras nos dirigíamos a la dirección. –No quería meterlos en problemas.-

-No te preocupes, igual lo haría nuevamente si uno de ustedes está en peligro. Y creo, que es lo mismo con Hiashi.- Sólo asentí levemente con la cabeza, aunque no estaba seguro de eso, era mi primera vez yendo a la dirección.

-Minato, me enamoré más de ti.- Le dijo Uzumaki-san abrazándolo por la espalda, ellos dos siempre eran así. El profesor nos llamó la atención haciendo sonar su garganta y ellos dos se separaron, pero de igual manera, Namikaze le agarró la mano. Realmente no les preocupaba ir a la dirección, aunque no se veían unas personas problemáticas.

Llegamos a la dirección, contamos la historia, los otros dos chicos fueron expulsados por 2 semanas. La directora los sacó y nos dejó sólo a nosotros ahí. Todo parecía normal hasta que la puerta de la dirección se cerró.

-Tsunade no los vaya a expulsar.- Le dijo Konoe-san. Llamaba a la directora tan informalmente.

-Si Tsunade, ellos solo defendieron a Hime.-

-Si lo sé, pero no puedo dejarlos así, de todas maneras nunca esperé eso de un Hyuga y de Minato.- ¿Qué rayos era esta conversación eran amigos? –Bien, Hime y Kushina vayan a sus casas, me entretendré con ellos un momento.- Ellas se fueron dejándonos solo, ahora que lo pensaba todos llamaban a Konoe-san como Hime.

-¿Nos expulsará?- Le pregunté, de seguro a mi padre no le gustaría saber eso.

-Sí, pero sólo por un día, pero ya que ustedes fueron los únicos que golpearon aun cuando la estaban defendiendo a ella eso no es bueno, merecen más días por eso, pero ya que estos chicos son conocidos los dejaré solo con un día, pero tendrán que hacer al más en el festival. Me divertiré un poco.-

-Tsunade, creo que prefiero las dos semanas de expulsión.- Dijo Namikaze rápidamente.

-Claro que no, antes sólo me divertía contigo, ahora estará también él involucrado.- Dijo sonriente, eso me dio miedo. Nos contó lo que quería que hiciéramos en el festival, dijimos que no, pero ella no nos hizo caso, así que, pasaré algo de vergüenza en el festival al igual que Namikaze. (Buajaja hasta en el otro capítulo se darán cuenta :3)

Salimos de la institución, mientras ideaba que decirles a mis padres sobre la expulsión, al menos no les iba informar la directora a nuestros padres. Pero igual, sería raro que no fuera a clases.

-Conocimos a Tsunade por otra persona, se llama Jiraiya, y él está a cargo de Himeko por ahora.-

-¿Y los padres de ella?- No conocía mucho de ellos.

-Pues, viven en el extranjero. ¿Sabes que ella es muy buena tocando el piano, no? Pues los padres de ella tocan el piano y el violín como unos genios, así que desde el año pasado andan en el extranjero haciendo presentaciones, pero si mal no lo recuerdo vienen el otro año. Y pues, Jiraiya es amigo de mis padres y mis padres, con los padres de Kushina y Hime son amigos, así que ya que mis padres ya estaban cuidando de Kushina, le dijeron a Jiraiya que cuidará de Hime.-

-Creo que ya lo entendí.- Era un poco extraño pero al menos conocí un poco de ellos.

-Esta es la conversación más larga que hemos tenido.- Y era verdad, casi nunca conversábamos mucho. –Creo que antes te dio un ataque de celos, por eso no pensaste qué hacer primero.-

-¿Qué?- Le dije exaltando la voz, eso me había tomado desprevenido, claro que eso era imposible, yo no sentía nada por ella.

-Sólo digo. Me pareció que fue así, siempre actúas con tranquilidad, excepto esa vez.-

-Tienes razón que no pensé mucho lo que haría, pero estoy seguro que no fue por celos.-

-Si claro.- Me dijo en tono de burla.

-No molestes Minato.- Él se me quedo viendo sorprendido y caí en cuenta que lo había llamado por su primer nombre.

-Puedes llamarme así, no importa.-

-Lo pensaré Namikaze.- Era mi primera vez llamando por un nombre a otras personas que no eran de mi familia, me sentía un poco extraño y feliz a la vez. Estuvimos hablando de cosas triviales, y estuvimos molestando de vez en cuando, al final si decidí llamarlo por su primer nombre, él me consideraba su amigo, al igual que Konoe-san y Uzumaki-san pero por ahora estaba bien sólo con llamarle por el primer nombre a él, era algo más fácil hacer eso. Yo también ya los consideraba mis amigos, mis primeros amigos.

 **A la mañana siguiente.**

Estaba tocando una puerta, sabía que esa era la casa de Minato, eran las 7 de la mañana, estaba seguro que estaba despierto alguien en su casa. Al final me abrió Uzumaki-san.

-Hiashi! ¿Qué haces acá? Y, ¿por qué con uniforme? ¿No están expulsados? No me digas que Minato no quería ir a estudiar. Ya lo voy a levantar.- Dijo un poco enojada, no sé cómo había llegado a pensar eso.

-No, no es por eso, estamos expulsados, pero sí despiértalo. ¿Puedo pasar?- "Claro" dijo sonriente, sus cambios de ánimo asustaban un poco. Ella subió las gradas para ir a despertarlo, yo me senté en los sillones y de un cuarto, salieron dos personas de cabello rubio agarrados de la mano quienes iban a besarse, así que hice ruido con mi garganta para avisarles que había alguien ahí.

-Oh mira cariño, un niño.- Dijo la señora señalándome. –Ha de ser el amigo de Minato.- Dijo sonriente.

-Sí, pero ¿por qué lleva uniforme? ¿No estaban expulsados?- Me sentía completamente ignorado porque aunque me estaban viendo y hablando de por qué estaba ahí nunca dejaban que dijera algo.

-Cariño, no me ibas a dar algo antes.- Dijo el hombre a lo que ella respondió que sí, y le dio un pequeño beso, eran los padres más raros que conocía, quien en su sano juicio hacía eso frente a un amigo de su hijo, a quien no conocen.

-Eh? Hiashi? ¿Qué haces aquí?- Venía bajando las gradas Minato quien todavía estaba en pijama y bostezaba (Bostecé cuando puse esto jaja), se fijó en sus padres. –Papá, mamá, él es Hiashi.-

-Oh si, lo acabamos de conocer.- Ni siquiera me dejaron presentarme -.-

-Ellos son mis padres, usualmente andan en su mundo.-

-Si me acabo de dar cuenta.- La mamá de Minato me traía galletas con un vaso con leche, las cuales las acepté.

-Así que, ¿por qué estás aquí?- Me dijo el papá de Minato, por lo cual comencé a relatar lo de la mañana.

Flash back.

Acababa de despertarme, todavía no les había dicho a mis padres sobre la expulsión, esa mañana les pensaba decir, bueno a mi mamá, porque supuestamente mi padre no estaba en casa, pero cuando baje a desayunar, algo tarde de lo habitual, mi padre estaba desayunando con mi madre, así que no les dije que fui expulsado.

-Me agarro la tarde.- Dije viendo el reloj sorprendido, aunque sabía exactamente qué hora era. –No desayunaré, me cambiaré y me iré al instituto rápido.

Fin del flash back.

Todos los presentes en la habitación comenzaron a reírse por mi comportamiento, cuando pararon de hacerlo, Uzumaki-san se fue, y yo les dije si me podía quedar ahí, a lo cual aceptaron, así que subí con Minato a la segunda planta, mientras me daba un mini recorrido. La primera puerta era la de Uzumaki-san, la siguiente era la de Minato, la que estaba enfrente de la de Uzumaki-san era la de sus padres y la de a la par era la biblioteca que ellos tenían, y al fondo estaba el baño, aunque todos los cuartos, exceptuando el de la biblioteca tenía su baño y ducha propia, así que entré al baño del fondo a cambiarme de ropa ya que había traído más ropa en la mochila, no pensaba estar todo el día con el uniforme. Minato me dijo que iba a estar tomando una ducha así que cuando regresé a su cuarto todavía estaba en el baño, así que me acosté en la cama, tenía mucho sueño, no había podido dormir la noche anterior por la preocupación de la expulsión. Al final me quede dormido.

 **Por Minato.**

Cuando salí del baño ya cambiado, Hiashi estaba en la cama dormido, lo deje ahí mientras volví a bajar a desayunar porque no lo había hecho. Mis padres estaban en la cocina.

-Ese chico, es un Hyuga no?- Me dijo mi papá, los hyuga eran caracterizados por el color de sus ojos.

-Sí.- Le dije con una sonrisa mientras me sentaba a comer con ellos.

-Siento que es como un libro abierto.- Dijo mi mamá, usualmente cualquier persona diría que ella es de las personas que critica a simple vista, lo cual no es así, si no que, es capaz, según su instinto de ver a través de las personas, no de una forma fantástica o algo por el estilo, dice que ha pasado por tanto que es capaz de reconocer lo que la persona es, aunque ella misma afirma que a veces puede fallar, así que es mejor comenzar a conocer a la persona, desde que he nacido, nunca se ha equivocado. –Estoy seguro que está enamorado de la pequeña Hime.- Les dije.

-También pienso lo mismo, aunque no lo acepta.- Le dije, siempre tenía con mis padres muy buena comunicación, aunque habían días que no se encontraban en casa.

-Estoy seguro que lo aceptará cuando ella este realmente en peligro o cuando se dé cuenta que hace ciertas cosas por ella que no haría por nadie más. O las dos al mismo tiempo.- Todos nos reímos, terminé de comer y mis padres se fueron a trabajar. Así que subí nuevamente a la habitación, ya había pasado 1 hora de que estaba dormido así que lo levanté.

-¿Te vas a quedar dormido todo el día?-

-No.- Dijo despertándose de repente, recordando todo lo que había pasado.

En todo el día estuvimos viendo televisión o jugando videojuegos, y de vez en cuando hablábamos, a veces le mencionaba a Hime para que se diera cuenta rápido de lo que él sentía por ella, pero era bien terco, al menos acepto que ella era bonita.

Cuando llego la hora de salida del instituto se fue a poner su uniforme otra vez para hacer como que si había llegado a su casa. Kushina llegó después de que se fue Hiashi.

-Tengo noticias.- Me dijo mientras me abrazaba. –Hime confesó, le gusta Hiashi. Ahora sólo hay que hacer que Hiashi se dé cuenta de lo que siente por ella.-

-Kushina creo que él solo se puede dar cuenta solo, lo he intentado todo el día.-

-Ahhh… Ya quiero ir a una cita doble con ellos.- Me dijo sonriente mientras le brillaban los ojos, al igual que a ella me hacía feliz que Hime se hubiera fijado en Hiashi, aunque fuera un poco frío y serio era una buena persona.

-Kushina… Ayer no te dije pero Tsunade nos pidió hacer algo en el festival.- Ella se río, todavía recuerdo lo que me puso hacer en el colegio anterior, le terminé de contar todo, diciéndole que Hiashi también lo haría. Así que tendríamos mucho trabajo para el festival.

-Obviando lo del festival, hoy copie todas las clases. Así que te traje los apuntes de las clases.- De verdad que la amaba mucho, así que la abrace y le di un beso en la mejilla, mientras iba a la mesa a cocinar algo de cenar.

El festival se aproximaba, la competencia de Hime también, y el amor entre Hiashi y ella comienza a florecer aunque sea un poco. Estábamos seguros que Hime ganaría, pero después de revisar en internet un poco de su competencia, los nervios y las dudas empezaban, ella también era un prodigio del piano al igual que Hime.

 **-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

 **Hasta aquí el capitulo :3 y les informo que el otro capitulo hay una sorpresa grande *-* Así que esperenlo con más ansias :3 Buajaja**

 **Como siempre digo, dejen su parte favorita en un review :3 Siempre me alegra leerlos :)**


	8. Capítulo 7: 8 largos años

**Hola Señores y Señoras :3 O señoritas y caballeros :) Aquí vengo con la continuación \\(*-*) Al fin ~~~~ Tenía que editarla antes de subirla, y me entro cosita editarla, tenía muchas tareas u.u pero aquí la tengo ya lista *-* Disfruten :)**

*bla*= Cuando el personaje se sale de la historia, y da un detalle a sus oyentes.

(bla)= Un pensamiento de la escritora.

-bla- Cuando hablan.

Y lo demás son pensamientos, descripciones o acciones contadas desde el punto de vista del personaje que cuenta.

 **Capítulo 7. 8 largos años.**

Por Hiashi.

Nunca en mi vida pensé en hacer algo como esto. Ni hacerlo junto con alguien más. Creo que, está será la vergüenza más grande que he tenido y tendré en la vida. Me encontraba en la oficina de la directora, junto con Tsunade-san, Konoe-san, Uzumaki-san y Minato, este último estaba con un disfraz de conejo, y yo, con uno de oso panda. Mientras que ellas se estaban burlando de nosotros.

 **Flash back.**

-Lo que tendrán que hacer es andar en el festival con un disfraz de animal cada uno, Minato con uno de conejo e Hiashi con uno de oso panda.- Eso fue lo que nos dijo la directora Tsunade.

 **Fin del flash back.**

-Bien- Comenzó a decir Tsunade. –Ya casi comienza el concurso Hime, deberías ir a prepararte con Kushina, mientras ustedes dos.- Comenzó con una sonrisa que daba miedo y con una voz más terrorífica aún. –Ni se les ocurra esconderse, tienen que andar por ahí en el festival caminando o algo así.- Después de eso los cuatro salimos de ahí, ambos llevábamos, como decirlo, la cabeza del animal que nos tocó, así que no se miraba que éramos nosotros, sólo con eso era ya algo bueno, pero, ¡CON ESE DISFRAZ HACE MUCHO CALOR!

Uzumaki-san y Konoe-san fueron al lugar donde se haría el concurso, había muchas personas esperando a que comenzará, con Minato nos quedamos atrás, todas las personas que pasaban se comenzaban a burlar de nosotros, de verdad que tenía muchas ganas de vengarme pero como que Minato me leía la mente me dijo, -ni siquiera lo intentes, saldrás peor, más avergonzado.- chasqueé con mis dientes. Comenzaba el concurso, sólo esperaba escuchar a dos personas, la chica con la que dicen que puede competir con Konoe-san y a la última mencionada.

Así que me pase los primeros minutos del concurso aburrido, Uzumaki-san nos llegó a decir que Konoe-san era la última y la penúltima era la chica que también es buena tocando el piano. Después de un tiempo al fin pasaba lo que todos esperaban, en realidad creo que todos estaban ahí sólo por las dos últimas presentaciones. En el escenario ya habían colocado un piano en medio, y la chica comenzaba a salir, sus ojos eran negros, al igual que su cabello, su piel era pálida, así que, eran tonos bastante raros en uno solo. Se sentó enfrente del piano y comenzó a tocar. Toca bastante bien, excelente, a todos los dejo emocionados porque tocaba perfectamente, pero faltaba algo importante para que te encienda eso de querer seguirla escuchando, le faltaba sentimiento. Terminó de tocar y agradeció al público con una reverencia, todos le gritaban y aplaudían, si logré ver bien, cuando se inclinó hizo una sonrisa de satisfacción, más bien de esas que dicen "Sé que soy la mejor".

Al salir del escenario, entro Konoe-san, se miraba un poco nerviosa, había agarrado su pelo con una cola alta y llevaba un vestido blanco. Se sentó, respiró profundamente y comenzó a tocar. ¿Ya has oído cantar a alguien con tanta pasión? De esas que hacen que un escalofrío corre por tu cuerpo. Konoe-san tocaba así, no era sólo sonido, era un sonido mezclado con sentimiento, había presentado la misma canción que la chica anterior, sólo que había una gran diferencia entre ambas, aunque lo tocaron perfectamente las dos, sin equivocarse en una nota. Konoe-san terminó de tocar, todos gritaban y aplaudían, más fuerte que la vez anterior, ella les sonreía amablemente a todos. Estaba asegurado quien iba a ganar.

Todos los concursante estaban al frente, mientras los jurados hablaban, unas chicas llegaron a tomarse fotos con nosotros, querían saber quiénes éramos, los dos nos negamos rotundamente a eso. Todavía faltaba bastante para que termine el festival y ya estaba sudando demasiado. El jurado principal, por así decirlo, llamó la atención de todos, iba a anunciar al ganador del concurso de ese festival. Sin muchas vueltas lo dijo: -Konoe Himeko es la ganadora del primer lugar.- Ella saltó de alegría y dio las gracias a todos, mientras que las otras personas se veían decepcionadas. Exceptuando a una, que ardía de ira.

Salimos del auditorio y estábamos esperando a Konoe-san a que llegará donde nosotros, cuando lo hizo la felicitamos y ya saben abrazos y gritos de alegría por las chicas mientras nosotros nos moríamos del calor. Mientras Uzumaki-san comenzaba a molestar a Minato, comencé a hablar con Konoe-san.

-Felicidades. Tocaste excelente- Realmente sonreí cuando dije esto, me alegraba que ella no me viera por mi disfraz, ella sonrió cuando le dije esto y se sonrojo un poco.

-Gracias.- Me dijo alegre como siempre. Ella iba a decirle algo a Uzumaki-san pero no lo hizo, me di la vuelta para ver a Uzumaki-san y a Minato y no se encontraban. –Eh, siempre desaparecen cuando tienen oportunidad.- Dijo mientras se reía. Ya que no teníamos nada más que hacer la invite a que camináramos juntos por el festival, comprando y jugando en algunos puestos.

 **Por Minato.**

Kushina había decidido que era mejor darles un espacio a solas, así que por eso nos escapamos, prácticamente de ellos. Estábamos caminando por los pasillos agarrados de la mano, imaginen, una persona disfrazada de conejo agarrada de la mano con Kushina, estaba seguro que todos se darían cuenta que era yo, porque bueno, no es que diéramos a conocer abiertamente que éramos novios pero siempre pasábamos juntos y a veces agarrados de la mano. Lo cual lo hacíamos inconscientemente porque llevábamos bastante tiempo de ser novios.

 **Flash back.**

Estaba nervioso, desde que había conocido a Kushina me había enamorado de ella *la conocí cuando la salvé de unos chicos que la estaban molestando* teníamos 5 años cuando nos conocimos, ahora ya teníamos 13 años. Para ese momento creía que yo también le gustaba, éramos como amigos que nunca se dijeron nada. Pero hasta ese momento, había decidido declarármele, aunque de verdad que estaba nervioso, la había invitado a una cita, iríamos a un acuario.

La estaba esperando quince minutos antes de la hora acordada, ella llego 5 min. Antes de la hora acordada, se veía hermosa, andaba siempre con su pelo suelto y largo que era hermoso y andaba vestida con un vestido amarillo, simple pero era hermoso estando en ella.

-Hola- La saludé formalmente inclinándome ante ella, era como que me estaba presentando. La volteé a ver y estaba un poco sonrojada.

-No tienes que ser tan formal.- Me dijo sonriendo. –Entremos-

-Sí.- Le dije mientras le agarré la mano y entramos al acuario, como usualmente ella hablaba bastante y yo le respondía o de vez en cuando contaba algunas cosas. Pasamos la mañana viendo el acuario y la presentación de los delfines, a la hora del almuerzo fuimos a comer a un restaurante que estaba entre lo formal e informal. Terminamos de comer y fuimos al parque que estaba cerca del restaurante, todavía tenía tiempo para irla a dejar a su casa, así que estaba bien pasar por el parque, en ese momento me le declararía. Nos sentamos en un banco viendo a los niños jugar, para ese momento había un silencio que te ponía nervioso.

Así que me puse de pie frente a ella, no la vi a la cara porque sabía que yo estaba un poco sonrojado, así que me incline.

-Uzumaki Kushina, realmente me gustas demasiado, me gusta cómo eres, y siempre me has gustado desde que te conocí y mucho más cuando empezamos a ser amigos, así que, ¿quisieras aceptar ser mi novia?- A mi parecer lo dije bastante rápido pero ella entendió, levanté la vista y me enderecé esperando su respuesta la cual llego, solamente me enderece y ella me abrazó, me dijo que sí, además de que había esperado todo el día para que le pidiera eso. La aleje un poco de mí, y le di un beso, nuestro primer beso, era un beso inocente y dulce, un poco largo, y realmente estaba lleno de amor por ambos lados, ambos terminamos el beso con una sonrisa.

 **Fin del flash back.**

-¿Qué recuerdas Minato?- Me dijo Kushina, me metí tanto en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que ya estábamos en el patio del colegio.

-Recordaba cuando te dije que fueras mi novia. Estaba bastante nervioso.-

-Yo también.- Me dijo sonriente. La amaba, y sabía que la seguiría amando siempre.

 **Por Hiashi.**

Nos habíamos cansado de comer y de jugar así que comenzamos a caminar, llegamos a un lugar del edificio que al bajar unas gradas llegabas a otro patio, me fije si no había nadie, así que me quite la cabeza del oso, estaba sudando demasiado.

-Estas muy sudado.- Me dijo Konoe-san mientras se reía y me daba un poco de agua helada que acabábamos de comprar.

-Intenta usar un disfraz todo el día y esto pasará.- Le dije sarcásticamente, mientras sonreí un poco.

-Me gusta cuando sonríes.- ¿Eh? ¿Qué acaba de decir? No le dije nada, comencé a bajar las gradas, las cuales no eran muchas, eran como en forma de L, primero habían 5 y un gran espacio y después estaban las otras gradas. Baje al gran espacio cuando escuche el grito de Konoe-san.

 **Por Himeko.**

-Me gusta cuando sonríes.- Le dije sin pensar, me sonroje por eso, me alegro que no me viera cuando le dije eso, de todas maneras no esperaba una respuesta, sabía cómo era él. Hasta yo misma me preguntaba por qué me gustaba Hyuga Hiashi. Vi como bajaba las escaleras, iba a comenzar a bajarlas, cuando sentí que alguien me empujo, grite instintivamente. Vi que Hiashi se dio vuelta al oírme gritar, no sé muy bien como paso pero me agarró lo que provocó que cayera encima de él. Me volteé a ver y vi a la chica que pasó antes que yo en el concurso, ella me había empujado, también vi a Tsunade quien venía corriendo para tomarla del brazo a ella y que no escapara. Volví a ver a Hiashi.

-Maldita sea Himeko. No vuelvas a estar en peligro. Pensé que algo malo te iba a pasar si no te lograba alcanzar a tiempo.- Cerró los ojos y se sonrojo un poco. De verdad que no pensé que me diría eso. –No te quiero perder Hime.- Dijo y a la vez me abrazó fuerte. Tampoco pensé que me diría eso. No reaccione. Sólo me deje abrazar. Me sentía muy protegida estando con él.

 **Por Hiashi.**

-Maldita sea Himeko. No vuelvas a estar en peligro. Pensé que algo malo te iba a pasar si no te lograba alcanzar a tiempo.- Cerré los ojos, lo que iba a decir a continuación era algo que quería ocultar, pero que necesitaba decírselo porque al fin me di cuenta. Himeko me gustaba. –No te quiero perder Hime.- Dije y la abracé fuerte, no había sentido el golpe por el disfraz el cual era bastante acolchonado. Después de un tiempo, ella se puso de pie y me ayudo a levantarme, estaba sonrojada y pienso que yo también lo estaba un poco. ¿Y quién no? Eso había sonado a una confesión.

Miré para arriba y Tsunade tenía a la chica que había empujado a Himeko, seguramente lo había hecho porque había perdido contra ella, pero para hacer eso, de verdad que ella debe de ser una psicópata. Agarre de la mano a Himeko y comenzamos a caminar en silencio hasta la dirección. Ahí también llegaron Minato y Kushina los cuales, al igual que yo, mirábamos con odio a la chica que había empujado a Himeko, lo que más me enojaba y estaba seguro que a los otros también, que a la chica no se le miraba ningun arrepentimiento, más bien se miraba decepcionada por no haber logrado su objetivo.

 **Fin del flash back.**

 **Presente.**

-Usted ya sabe lo demás.- Le dije a Tsunade que había estado escuchando toda mi historia.

-Sí, al final la chica fue expulsada, y mandada a un reformatorio y por un tiempo no volvimos a saber nada de ella.-

-Exacto.- Mire el reloj, había tomado mucho tiempo la historia, ya era la hora del almuerzo, así que salimos del instituto para ir a almorzar a otro lugar.

-Oye, no me contaste como te le declaraste Hyuga.- Comenzó a reírse Tsunade. –Estoy segura que tuviste que dejar de lado tu orgullo para hacer eso.-

-No fue la gran cosa, la invite a salir un día a comer, y pues se lo dije.-

-Eso es tan normal, estoy segura que paso algo más emocionante.-

-No, sólo fue así.-

-Bien bien, comamos.- Realmente no fue la gran cosa mi confesión, aunque si me ponía a pensarlo bien, probablemente no fue tan simple mi confesión.

 **Flash back.**

-Konoe Himeko, realmente me gustas, ¿quieres ser mi novia, y en un futuro ser mi esposa?- Creo que me pase con lo de ser mi esposa, ya vamos a segundo año y ya le estoy pidiendo que sea mi esposa, pero es que de verdad quiero que lo sea. Escuche como escapo de ella una risita.

-Si Hyuga Hiashi, si a las dos cosas.- Me respondió sonriente y yo la abracé, entonces escuche los gritos de emoción de Kushina y vi como Minato estaba con su cámara grabándonos en video. Eran mis mejores amigos, pero a veces me daban ganas de matarlos.

 **Fin del flash back.**

-Al final como era de esperarse, Kushina y Minato se casaron mientras estudiaban en la Universidad, ya que Minato ya trabajaba en la empresa de sus padres, y yo aunque al salir del instituto ya empecé a trabajar no me casé con Himeko hasta 2 años después de la boda de Minato y Kushina.- dije.

-Porque ella se fue a estudiar a Juilliard, es cierto, la tuviste que esperar ya que después de graduarse todavía se quedó trabajando allá 1 año.-

-Cierto.-

Terminamos de comer, y me acorde que dentro de 1 hora y 30 minutos saldría Hinata y Neji de estudiar, así que sería mejor esperarlos, pero no quería desperdiciar mi tiempo, y lo que le iba a proponer a Tsunade lo había querido hacer hace bastante tiempo.

-Tsunade, vamos a visitar a Kushina.- Ella sonrió un poco.

-Claro. Los doctores dicen que está estable, aunque no saben si despertará pronto.-

El hospital en el que se encontraba Kushina no estaba lejos del instituto, ni del restaurante en el que nos encontrábamos, así que nos fue fácil llegar, había ido a veces solo y a veces con Hinata, Hanabi y Neji, y otras solo con Hinata, siempre nos fijábamos de que Naruto no estuviera visitándola, firmamos la visita, aunque solo lo hizo Tsunade escribiendo que venía con un acompañante, para que no se viera que yo la había visitado, probablemente dirán que es escapar porque nunca le recordamos a Naruto sobre nosotros, pero creíamos que era lo mejor y que con el tiempo lo recordaría, pero al final no recordó nada, ni de la muerte de sus padres, ni de las dos semanas que él paso en depresión masiva.

Llegamos al cuarto donde estaba Kushina, realmente no sé de medicina, pero estaba en coma, ya deben de imaginar cómo se encontraba. Si despertaba, no sabíamos si debíamos decirle todo lo que pasó o qué. Lo que sabíamos era que si se lo contábamos todo, teníamos que hacerlo en un día entero.

Con Tsunade comenzamos a "hablar" con Kushina sobre el pasado, recordando nuestros momentos, los 3 años del instituto, cuando se casó con Minato, cuando tuvieron a Naruto, la viva imagen de Minato pero con la personalidad de Kushina, cuando por cosas del destino me separé de ellos por la empresa junto con Himeko, y después regresamos cuando Hinata tenía 5 años y Hanabi acababa de nacer, ya que me iba a ser cargo del hijo de mi hermano, y lo iba a hacer en nuestro antiguo hogar, y nos dimos cuenta a la semana de que nuestros hijos ya eran amigos.

-Todavía recuerdo.- Comencé a decir. –Que quería regañar a tu hijo por haberse fijado en mi hija, pero me di cuenta que Hinata también se había fijado en él. Era un amor de niños así que lo deje. Imaginar que después de unos años iban a volver a sentir lo mismo, aunque siempre tuve el pensamiento de: "Cuando sean adolescentes estoy seguro que serán novios", pero ustedes con Himeko me regañaban por mi forma de pensar sobre que ellos fueran novios. Ya que parecía que realmente no quería que fueran algo- Comencé a llorar sin darme cuenta. –También recuerdo que conocí a nuevas personas por ustedes, como Fugaku y Mikoto, me alegraría regresar a esos momentos, donde un montón de chicos estaban jugando en el parque, era como una guardería de niños jugando, y nosotros 6 y de vez en cuando los otros padres o Tsunade y Jiraiya hablando de cualquier cosa, como que no tuviéramos ninguna responsabilidad en esos momento. Debes despertar Kushina, por el bien de Naruto, necesita de ti. Se le nota.- Sentí la mano de Tsunade sonriéndome y a la vez diciéndome que lo hará, Kushina despertará porque es fuerte, ella también tenía los ojos llorosos, y es que, no es nada bonito perder a tus seres queridos y que uno de ellos este colgando en un hilo entre la vida y la muerte.

-Hi… Hiashi… Tsunade…- Esa voz. Ambos levantamos la cara viéndola, tenía los ojos un poco abiertos, sentía como que solamente había estado dormida todo este tiempo. Intento levantarse pero ambos la detuvimos, Tsunade fue a llamar al doctor.

-Estoy alegre de que regresaras.- Le dije sonriéndole, que lastima que Minato no estuviera ya con nosotros, pero estaba seguro que él había tomado la decisión de salvar a Kushina antes que a él.

-Sí.- Me dijo con un tono de voz bajo y con una pequeña sonrisa.

El doctor entro junto con enfermeras y nosotros salimos de la habitación, Tsunade pensó que lo mejor era ir a decirle a Naruto, ya era hora de que hayan salido de clases, así que también pasaría a recoger a Hinata, después iríamos a ver a Kushina con Hinata.

Llegamos al edificio y nos dirigimos al salón de música, ahí estaba Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba, Neji, Hinata y otro chico más. Tsunade comenzó a hablar, yo le hice una seña a Hinata, Neji y Kiba de que callaran me vieron confundido pero seguro lo entenderían.

-Kushina despertó.- Dijo Tsunade. Naruto se quedó en blanco junto a todos los demás, excepto el chico nuevo.

-¿Es en serio?- Dijo Naruto con un hilo de voz, estaba sorprendido eso era seguro. –Vamos.- Le dijo a Tsunade, y agarró a Sasuke también. –La reunión será en otra ocasión.- Dijo a la vez que salía con Sasuke y Tsunade.

-Ya habrá otra ocasión para verla.- Le dije a los que estaban ahí, Kiba y Neji comenzaron a sonreír, al igual que Hinata, sólo que ella ya empezaba a llorar de la alegría, le medio explicamos al chico lo que acababa de pasar y después todos nos fuimos. ¿Quién no estaría feliz por eso? Después de 8 largos años Kushina por fin despertaba de coma.

 **-/-/-/-/-/-/**

 **Lo dejó hasta acá y me iré lentamente n.n**

 **:') De verdad que me gustó escribir esta parte *-* Espero les guste :3 Y ya saben como digo siempre, dejen en un review lo que más les gusto *-***

 **Lo siento por tardarme un poco en la continuación, he estado con la otra historia que la recomiendo, se llama Rebeldes *-* jajaja y también he comenzado a colorear *-* (Eso significa menos horas de sueño -.- zzzz -.- Pero, ya que me gusta escribir y colorear, no importa eso jaja)**

 **¿Les gustó la sorpresa? ¡Kushina despertó! Nos vemos a la próxima \\(^.^)**


	9. Capítulo 8: Un nuevo amanecer

**Hola :) Vengo con la continuación *-* Espero les guste :3**

*bla*= Cuando el personaje se sale de la historia, y da un detalle a sus oyentes.

(bla)= Un pensamiento de la escritora.

-bla- Cuando hablan.

Y lo demás son pensamientos, descripciones o acciones contadas desde el punto de vista del personaje que cuenta.

 **-/-/-/-/-/-/**

 **Capítulo 8: Un nuevo amanecer.**

 **Anteriormente:**

¿Quién no estaría feliz por eso? Después de 8 largos años Kushina por fin despertaba de coma.

 **Continuación.**

 **Por Naruto.**

Mamá había despertado, estaba tan alegre, sumamente alegre, tanto que en el viaje hacía el hospital iba llorando, lo iba haciendo de alegría, la alegría que sentía en ese momento no la podía describir, pero hay algo que le iba pidiendo al cielo, que por favor, esa alegría que tenía en esos momentos no acabaran nunca, a pesar de las adversidades que pueda afrontar que esa alegría no acabe nunca. En el trayecto iba recordando momentos que pasé con mis padres, me sentía mal porque sabía que mi padre había muerto pero sabía que él sólo quería que mamá y yo fuéramos felices, ahora me encargaría de que mamá fuera feliz, de que ambos fuéramos felices. Sin sentirlo llegamos al hospital, me baje rápido y corrí por el hospital, escuché un "no corra por los pasillos" pero lo único que me importaba en ese momento era verla, sabía exactamente en qué lugar se encontraba ella, piso 2, habitación 44.

Y ahí estaba yo, enfrente de la puerta, todavía no creía lo que estaba pasando, tantos años iba a verla esperando que despertará, ese era el momento que había estado esperando por tanto tiempo, estaba nervioso por lo que estaba pasando y es que, volver a ver despierta a una persona que amas con todas tus fuerzas era algo sensacional, era un milagro. Cuando iba a agarrar la perilla de la puerta mi mano estaba temblando, pero reuní las fuerzas necesarias para abrir la puerta. Y la vi. Estaba sentada en la cama, viendo hacía la ventana, cuando escucho el sonido de la puerta volteo a verme lentamente ¡Estaba despierta! ¡De verdad estaba despierta! Ese no era ningún sueño. Ella me sonrió. Sentí un hormigueo en mi estómago y las lágrimas volvieron a aparecer en mis ojos. Recordaba cuando antes me despertaba más temprano que ellos y los iba a levantar dando saltos en su cama, mamá siempre despertaba y me miraba con una sonrisa grande igual a la de papá, esa sonrisa la volvería a ver y la apreciaría mucho más que antes, ahora era momento de crear nuevos y hermosos recuerdos. Me quede paralizado en la puerta viéndola, y recordando nuestros momentos en familia, realmente amaba mucho a mi mamá.

-Naruto… Cuanto has crecido- Me dijo con una suave voz, era la misma que había escuchado tiempo atrás, era una voz angelical, y de verdad era hermosa, ellos me cantaban seguido cuando era pequeño, desde ahí he querido cantar, ellos sembraron la semilla de mi sueño. Quise decirle muchas cosas, pero la voz no me salía, todavía estaba asombrado, los milagros de verdad pueden ocurrir, ella se encontraba ahí y eso me hacía alegre, muy alegre, así que con lágrimas en mis ojos corrí a abrazarla.

-Ma-má… Es-Estas bien… Estas aquí…- Era lo único que lograba articular mi boca mientras la abrazaba, ella me acariciaba la espalda, ese día definitivamente era de recuerdos, ya que al momento que sentí que ella me acariciaba la espalda logré sentir lo mismo que cuando era pequeño y me caía, ella para consolarme hacía lo mismo que estaba haciendo ahora. Sabía que este sería un nuevo comienzo, y eso me hacía feliz, los comienzos realmente son buenos. Quizás dan un poco de temor porque es algo nuevo y no tienes idea de lo que pasará pero al final siempre te trae algo bueno un comienzo.

Después de calmarme, lo cual duro mucho tiempo, estoy seguro que estuvimos un buen tiempo abrazados, me senté en una silla a la par de ella, mi mamá se volvió a acostar, Tsunade y Sasuke estaban en la puerta cuando vieron que yo me senté ellos entraron a abrazarla también, ambos se veían muy felices. Unas enfermeras les trajeron sillas también y volvimos a hablar sobre los viejos tiempos, también le contamos lo de mi padre, lo cual como era de esperarse se puso triste, y al parecer recordaba de a poco lo que había pasado, estuvimos un rato en silencio después de que le dijimos lo de mi padre, hasta que ese silencio fue roto por ella misma.

-Él me salvo.- Nos dijo con una sonrisa pero también se le escaba una lágrima por su ojo. Ya no quería que sufriéramos ninguno de los dos así que le comencé a hablar de la banda, sobre la canción que había compuesto, la cual esperaba que la escuchará algún día, también le hable sobre Hinata.

 **Por Kushina.**

Abrí mis ojos confundida, no recordaba nada, logré escuchar algo que dijo una persona, voltee a ver a donde escuche el sonido, aunque todo daba vueltas en mi cabeza, ¿qué había pasado? Inconscientemente dos palabras/nombres salieron de mi boca, "Hi-Hiashi, Tsunade" Me dolió un poco articular esos nombres que al parecer correspondían a las personas que estaban viéndome, yo no recordaba nada. Quise levantarme, creo que ellos vieron mi intención porque me detuvieron, dijeron algo pero no alcance a escucharlo bien, supuse que era que no me levantará, llamaron a otra persona. Le llamaban doctor. Me dijeron algo más, aunque todavía seguía confundida y no lograba escuchar del todo bien pero logré articular un "sí" al menos recordaba cómo responder, al decir eso, el doctor se sorprendió.

-¿Los recuerda?- Me dijo mientras revisaba unas cosas. Me puse a pensar, no recordaba nada, pero imágenes muy borrosas pasaban por mi mente, imágenes que no les encontraba sentido pero estaban presentes en mi mente.

-No.- Cada vez que hablaba me dolía la garganta, una muchacha me llevó algo para tomar, con lo cual mi dolor de garganta se tranquilizó un poco. Comenzó a dolerme un poco las piernas, después los brazos, después todo el cuerpo. ¿Qué rayos había pasado?

-Sé que probablemente tiene muchas dudas.- Comenzó a decirme el doctor. Recordaba cosas normales, no de mi vida, digo recordaba que significaban las cosas y como responder. –Pronto se le serán aclaradas, lo importante que le tengo que decir es que por un tiempo estará en rehabilitación, su dolor de cuerpo es por el hecho que ha estado en cama por mucho tiempo, porque las heridas que tuvo en aquel entonces ya fueron sanadas, le costara un poco adaptarse pero todo estará bien, su cerebro como suponíamos no tuvo ningún percance, porque nada le golpeó la cabeza, así que es probable que dentro de poco comience a recordar las cosas más esenciales o importantes de su vida, y a lo largo de los días lo recuerde todo. Así que tenga paciencia- Después de revisarme el doctor salió, le dije a la enfermera si me podía sentar, más bien sólo logré articular la palabra "sentar", pero ella me entendió y me ayudo a hacerlo, comencé a mover mis brazos, más que todo con mi fuerza de voluntad, a pesar de que me dolía y los sentía entumecidos, dormidos, los logre mover un poco, los dedos me costaba mover todavía. La enfermera salió, así que me quede pensando, viendo hacia afuera, tratando de recordar. Después de unos 10 minutos aproximadamente, recordé algunas cosas, supongo que eran las más esenciales de mi vida, recordé que tenía un hijo, que se llamaba Naruto, recordaba un poco como era, también recordé a otras personas, a Minato, mi esposo, de los demás no sabía muy bien que eran de mí pero los recordaba, a Himeko, Hiashi, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Sasuke, Hinata. Ellos eran los únicos que recordaba. Al menos recordaba su cara. De pronto escuché abrir la puerta, me giré lentamente, aunque para mí era lo más rápido que podía.

Vi a una persona en la puerta, con aproximadamente 17 años, me recordaba a… mi hijo, seguramente era mi hijo, había crecido mucho, pero se parecía mucho a él, de verdad, ¿qué había pasado? O más bien ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado? A pesar que me dolía la garganta, por ese momento lo aguantaría sabía que debía articular al menos unas palabras. Lo cual logré hacer, y logré abrazarlo.

Después de un rato de escucharlos, de lo cual tenía que poner mucha atención para poder tomar todo lo que me estaba diciendo, y también yo decirle algo, después de eso, yo claro seguía confundida, pude recordar muchas cosas, pero no todas eran alegres, y aún tenían vacíos mis recuerdos, por ejemplo solo recordaba que Minato me había salvado, no sé por qué, no sé dónde, pero lo recordaba, de igual manera estaba feliz, al saber que yo había regresado a este mundo, aunque claro, yo no sentí el tiempo que pasó, pero sabía que ellos sí tuvieron que esperar por mí y esperar es una de las cosas más difíciles del mundo, más cuando no sabes cuánto tiempo debes de esperar, así que sabía que para ellos que esperaban debió de haber sido una eternidad, me di cuenta que había una brecha formada en esos 8 años que no me encontraba consciente, habían cosas que no entendía todavía y por lo cual estaba confundida, pero estaba feliz, aunque no estuviera Minato, lo cual me entristecía porque cada vez recordaba más, la mayoría tenían que ver con él y me di cuenta que la mayor parte de mi vida la pase con él, ya se había vuelto una persona indispensable para mí en aquel entonces, pero así es el mundo, te trae cosas buenas y cosas mala, pero debes aceptarlas de buena manera, ahora sabía que lo que importaba era Naruto mi bello hijo, y mi pronta recuperación, esa brecha de 8 años, no supe que pasó en ese tiempo, pero estaba segura que pronto lo sabría y que desde ahora era momento de crear nuevos recuerdos, porque la vida sigue y la persona que se queda estancada no puede ver lo hermoso que el mundo puede ser, así que estaba feliz por volver a ver a mi hijo, y verlo sonriente.

-Sabes mamá, Sasuke y yo tenemos una banda en el colegio, todavía estamos empezando pero nos va genial, hasta he compuesto una canción un día te la cantaré mamá.- Naruto se veía tan feliz contándome, estaba segura que de ahora en adelante escucharía bastantes historias. Y me sentía realmente alegre cada vez que me llamaba "mamá" lo cual estaba haciendo bastante seguido, seguramente esa palabra se volvería una de mis favoritas de ahora en adelante. –Sabes mamá, también hay una chica en el colegio, que creo que me gusta.- Dijo algo tímido, así que desperté en el momento adecuado, de verdad que ver a mi hijo enamorado en esta etapa de su vida es algo que siempre he querido ver. Y vamos ¿quién no quiere ver a su hijo enamorado haciendo tonterías como las que hacía antes? –Y pues está en la banda, bueno algo así, es complicado pero te lo contaré más adelante mamá, se llama Hinata, te la presentare algún día.- Hinata, no era un nombre común donde vivíamos, estaba segura que hablaba de Hinata Hyuga, de la persona que también recordaba un poco de ella o al menos eso esperaba porque ella era una persona muy tierna y amable según mis pocos recuerdos, además que en el pasado debió ser alguien importante para que la recuerde hoy ¿verdad?, pero entonces si supuestamente la recuerdo y supuestamente es importante, ¿por qué me decía que me la presentaría si ya la conocía?, por alguna razón sentía que definitivamente me había perdido de algo grande y no quería cometer algún error, así que voltee a ver a Sasuke rápidamente, el cual también había crecido mucho, pero él me hizo una seña con las manos, que significaba algo como, síguele la corriente, al menos eso entendí y eso fue lo que hice, como dije, tendré que escuchar bastantes historias, y quizás no todas serán de mi hijo.

-Me alegrará conocerla.- Le dije sonriente, como dije, me limité a decir poco, pero estaba feliz, porque él seguía luchando por su sueño de tener una banda, eso me daba alegría y esperanza, porque sabía que él a pesar de lo que pasará lucharía por lo que quiere a pesar de que el futuro puede dar algo de miedo, porque no sabes que es lo que te esperas, o las cosas que pasarán en un día, en unas horas o en un abrir y cerrar de ojos pero estaba segura que en nuestro futuro llegaría más alegría.

Después de seguir hablando un rato más, la enfermera llego a decirnos que ya se había acabado el tiempo de la visita, me despedí de ellos, con un fuerte, grande y duradero abrazo hacía todos, en especial hacía Naruto, mi bello hijo, tendríamos un camino largo que recorrer de ahora en adelante.

"Minato, por favor, sigue cuidando de todos." Pensé ¿ya has pensado como gritando? Pues eso hice yo, y un viento cálido se mezcló en la habitación. Sonreí. Estaba segura que en estos 8 años, Minato siempre cuido de nosotros 2 desde el cielo. –Gracias.- Dije y una lágrima salió de mi ojo, seguida de otra, estaba feliz y a la vez triste, pero así es la vida, hay que seguir adelante mientras podamos, para en un futuro no tener ningún arrepentimiento. Me acosté en la cama y dormí, me sentí en paz cuando dormí.

 **A la mañana siguiente.**

Desperté me voltee hacía la derecha, ya me sentía mejor, digo ya sentía mejor mis articulaciones, vi una flor blanca en una mesa y una enfermera entró "Su hijo vino a dejar las flores esta mañana como siempre" sonreí ante lo que me dijo la enfermera, mi hijo siempre venía a dejarme flores al parecer, me preguntó si él las cosechaba ya que también le gustaba mucho la jardinería.

-El doctor dice que estuvo revisando los monitores y dice que está muy bien, demasiado a su parecer ya que ha podido recordar muchas cosas, así que comenzaremos su rehabilitación desde hoy, iremos poco a poco, ya que ha pasado tanto tiempo, primero, por decirlo así, la acostumbraremos a la luz del sol. Y así seguiremos con su rehabilitación física y mental- Me dijo sonriente, así que ella era la persona que me ha estado cuidando.

-Gracias.- Le dije con una sonrisa, supongo que me entendió porque me dio una sonrisa también. Después llegó el doctor diciéndome las buenas noticias que estaba seguro que después de un tiempo de rehabilitación recuperaría mi movilidad y mis recuerdos, como ya dije incluso ese día recordaba lo mínimo de cada cosa que recordaba, que realmente solo eran de esas personas que mencione, de ahí no recordaba mi niñez, excepto momentos con alguien, ni mi adolescencia, excepto momentos con alguien, y así hasta donde había llegado hasta quedar inconsciente, pero yo también creía que me recuperaría.

 **Dos semanas después.**

Seguía sin recordar del todo mis recuerdos, pero al menos podía ir hasta el patio en mi silla de ruedas yo sola. Mi mente estaba mejor, ya que la terapia que tenía me ayudaba mucho, a identificar imágenes, a distinguir sonidos y muchas otras cosas, mi movilidad de brazos era mejor, todavía me costaba caminar y no lo podía hacer con muletas porque todavía no tenía la suficiente fuerza en los brazos, estaba en dieta también, tanto de comida como de sueño, si se le puede decir así, ahora como muchos otros pacientes, estaba en el patio bajo la sombra de un árbol, leer me costaba todavía, así que estaba con un libro para aprender a leer mejor, a veces mi mente se confundía con las palabras, el doctor me dijo que es porque en años no había leído absolutamente nada.

Naruto siempre me venía a ver en la mañana y después de las clases, a veces venía con Sasuke o con Tsunade, me decía que más adelante me presentaría a sus demás amigos. Si quieren saber, Hinata e Hiashi si me vinieron a visitar de vez en cuando, trataban de venir siempre que Naruto no se encontraba, también me di cuenta de porque hacían eso, me enteré de lo que le pasó a mi hijo en estos 8 años que no estuve, mi pobre hijo tuvo que pasar por muchas cosas, que ahora no recuerda, Tsunade y Sasuke me contaron todo lo que pasó, varias cosas que no recordaba también me las contaron, y ahora ya recordaba más sobre el pasado y dentro de un rato se los contaré a ustedes.

Después de un rato de leer, más bien practicar leyendo, la enfermera llegó donde mí diciéndome que tenía visita de nuevas personas, tenía curiosidad de quienes eran, todavía no veía a ciertas personas que recordaba, bueno la única persona que quedaba por ver es Jiraiya, ya que a los demás ya los había visto o me habían contado que había sido de ellos, tal es el caso de Minato y Himeko. Logré visualizar como dos personas agarradas de la mano entraban a nuestro patio, tenían el cabello amarillo y eran altos. Se veían señores. Me recordaban a Minato. Tuve otras imágenes de recuerdos en mi mente. Estábamos en una casa grande, en una mesa, Minato, yo y ellos comiendo juntos, aunque antes se miraban más jóvenes. Quizás, eran los padres de Minato. Me alegraba que mi mente siguiera funcionando como antes. Ellos se acercaron a mí.

-No sé si nos recuerdes.- Me dijo la mujer sonriendo nostálgica.

-Son…Los padres de Minato.- Les dije en un susurro, todavía me dolía hablar de Minato, saber que los padres de Minato estaban frente mío era una sorpresa.

-Sí, creo que nos recuerdas un poco.- Dijo el señor con su voz ronca, lo demás no lo esperaba, ambos me abrazaron, podía escuchar que estaban sollozando, yo también lo hacía, ambos comprendíamos nuestro dolor, pero ellos siguieron adelante, yo también seguiría adelante.

-Nos alegra que estés de vuelta.- Me dijo la mujer para luego alejarse ambos del abrazo, lo que siguió fue que se sentaron en la grama.

-Gracias.- Les dije rompiendo el silencio que se había creado. –Tsunade me contó que, había unas personas que cada mes le mandaban dinero, ella sabía que eran ustedes y que ese dinero era para Naruto, también gracias porque han y siguen pagando mi estancia acá.- Les dije mientras recordaba que Tsunade me decía que las únicas personas que tenían su cuenta bancaria eran ellos, así que suponía que ellos le mandaban dinero para Naruto, y también me dijo que ellos se ofrecieron para pagar toda mi estancia en este hospital, el cual era el mejor hospital al parecer, hasta que me recuperara.

-No te preocupes, hubiéramos querido hacer más.- Me dijo la mujer sonriendo.

-Quisimos también cuidar de Naruto, pero hubo un tiempo que nos alejamos de todo, así que después creímos que era mejor que alguien más lo cuidará y nosotros les ayudaramos económicamente.- El hombre lo decía con mucha nostalgia, no terminaré de entender completamente lo que paso en estos 8 años, pero trataría de hacerlo. –Y, por si no recuerdas, continuamos con nuestros negocios alrededor del mundo, cada vez que veníamos acá, veníamos a verte y siempre deseando que despertaras pronto, porque eres como una hija para nosotros.- Ambos sonrieron cuando él me dijo eso. Tenía ganas de llorar nuevamente, a mi alrededor habían personas tan hermosas, con un alma tan hermosa.

-Gracias por todo.- Les dije a punto de llorar.

-Pero, este debería de ser un encuentro alegre.- Comenzó a decir la mujer. –Te tenemos un regalo para cuando te den de alta, Minato siempre nos decía que nuestra casa le gustaba mucho y si nosotros le permitíamos en un futuro quisiera vivir ahí contigo y con su hijo, lamentablemente ese momento no llego, pero aquí traemos la llave.- Me dijo entre nostálgica y sonriente, me entrego unas llaves, supongo que la de todos los cuartos, aunque no recordaba mucho como era la casa, pero sus palabras llegaban a mi corazón, más al pensar que el sueño de Minato es que viviéramos juntos en esa casa, yo las acepte diciéndoles "Gracias", ellos también me comentaron que los muebles estaban ahí todavía, unos habían sido renovados pero la casa estaba limpia ya que siempre tenían a alguien haciendo la limpieza. También me comentaron sobre Jiraiya.

-Nos hemos comunicado con él, ya que nosotros patrocinamos su investigación, no sé si lo recuerdas, pero Jiraiya es un policía, más que todo de investigación, él dice que espera verte pronto, y que por favor cuando se vuelvan a ver lo recuerdes.- Me dijo mientras reía. Estuvimos hablando por un largo tiempo, también me comentaron que mi cabello estaba muy largo, lo cual era cierto, me llegaba hasta los tobillos, eso les recordaba a cuando era más pequeña al parecer, pero había decidido que me lo cortaría un poco hasta que estuviera completamente recuperada. El tiempo de la visita acabo y ellos se tuvieron que ir; pero me dijeron que esperaban que saliéramos juntos de nuevo como una familia, aunque estaban seguros que Naruto no los recordaba. También les prometí que nos veríamos de nuevo. Cada vez que alguien me venía a visitar recordaba más cosas. Regresé a mi habitación y me acosté, no tenía sueño así que me puse a recordar, a tratar de recordar lo que paso antes de mi accidente, que según me dijo el doctor fue un accidente de coche, y según me dijo Tsunade, Hiashi y Hinata y los padres de Minato, fue un accidente provocado. No sé si me dormí o solamente eran mis recuerdos mezclados con lo que me habían contado los demás, pero pude ver/recordar lo que pasó antes del accidente y lo que le paso a los demás en ese tiempo que estuve inconsciente.

 **(8 años atrás)**

 **1 Semana para el accidente.**

Por Hinata. (7 años de edad)

Estaba muy emocionada, estaba corriendo hacía el parque donde me encontraría con mis amigos, incluso había dejado a Neji-nissan atrás, pero estaba muy emocionada. ¡Había entrado a Juilliard! Y dentro de 1 semana tenía que tocar junto con mi mamá en un auditorio de Japón, ya que ella era una exalumna tocaría con ella. Todos ya estaban ahí y les conté la noticia, todos me abrazaron, también me abrazó Naruto-kun me puse muy sonrojada por eso, pero estaba muy feliz, de verdad que yo amo la música y amó tocar el piano.

 **~En otro lugar~**

-Así que tu hija y tú tocaran en el auditorio porque ella es un genio del piano al igual que tú. Me muero por verlas tocar.- Dijo una mujer sonriendo sádicamente, mientras arrugaba el periódico que decía ¡Madre e hija, genios del piano tocaran en el auditorio de Japón!

 **-/-/-/-/-/-/**

 **Hasta aquí este capítulo :3 Vengo a informar 2 cosas:**

 **1- El otro capítulo está lleno de revelaciones! ¿Por qué Naruto no recuerda a Hinata o a otro? ¿Por qué Hinata tiene un trauma? ¿Cuál fue el accidente provocado? Todo esto en el próximo capítulo :3 Así que esperenlo :)**

 **2- Esta es triste D: Ya comenzó mis 2 meses los cuales son llenos, repletos, de tareas, exposiciones, examenes y todas esas cosas D: Así que la continuación la estaré haciendo cada sábado, para todas mis historias, y las nuevas que tengo en mente. Aunque, si se me hace posible, tratare de publicar al menos 2 capítulo cada semana :)**

 **Como ya saben, amo leer reviews :3 Así que esperaré leer el de ustedes. Además de que fue lo que más les gusto, o algo que les haya marcado :3**

 **Nos vemos a la próxima. Se despide Nenúfar-chan :)**


	10. Capítulo 9

Hola :) Quizás algunos se dieron cuenta que actualice mi otro fanfic Naruhina "Rebeldes", así que ahora vengo a actualizar este :3 Si, he vuelto o.o jaja

Espero les guste :)

Dato: Es la historia de como Hinata quedo con trauma y Naruto sin recuerdos :)

 **El capítulo anterior:** (8 años atrás) 1 Semana para el accidente.

 _ **Por Hinata.**_ (7 años de edad)

Estaba muy emocionada, estaba corriendo hacía el parque donde me encontraría con mis amigos, incluso había dejado a Neji-nissan atrás, pero estaba muy emocionada. ¡Había entrado a Juilliard! Y dentro de 1 semana tenía que tocar junto con mi mamá en un auditorio de Japón, ya que ella era una exalumna tocaría con ella. Todos ya estaban ahí y les conté la noticia, todos me abrazaron, también me abrazó Naruto-kun me puse muy sonrojada por eso, pero estaba muy feliz, de verdad que yo amo la música y amó tocar el piano.

 _ **~En otro lugar~**_  
 **-Así que tu hija y tú tocaran en el auditorio porque ella es un genio del piano al igual que tú. Me muero por verlas tocar.-** Dijo una mujer sonriendo sádicamente, mientras arrugaba el periódico que decía ¡Madre e hija, genios del piano tocaran en el auditorio de Japón!

 **Capítulo 9:**

 _ **Por Hinata.**_

 **-Todo te saldrá bien –ttebayo.-** Me dijo Naruto-kun cuando mencione que estaba nerviosa por tocar frente a tantas personas, al menos mi mamá tocaría conmigo así que eso me tranquilizaba un poco, y bueno también las palabras de mis amigos.  
 **-Todos están invitados.-** Les dije sonriendo. Todos me dijeron que claro que irían que eso no se lo perderían nunca. Estuvimos jugando un rato más en el parque mientras mis padres y los padres de Naruto-kun nos miraban. Comenzamos a jugar a las escondidas en el parque. Regla n° 1 No salirse del parque.

Estaba buscando donde esconderme, al final termine escondiéndome un poco alejada de todos detrás de un arbusto. Kiba se había subido a un árbol, era bastante gracioso verlo porque se veía que temblaba de miedo, pero últimamente era siempre al primero que encontraban, así que no quería ser encontrado. Temari e Ino se escondieron detrás de unos nuevos juegos que habían puesto en el parque. Neji-nissan era el que estaba contando. Sasuke se escondió en la mesa en la que se encontraban mis padres, Sakura se escondía detrás de un árbol. ¿Y Naruto-kun? No lo veía por ningún lado. No me di cuenta que Neji-nissan estaba a punto de terminar de contar, así que me levante un poco para tener una mejor vista pero alguien me puso su mano en la cabeza y me agachó con un empujoncito.

 **-Shhhh.-** Me dijo Naruto-kun mientras ambos éramos tapados por el arbusto. Sentía mis mejillas arder. Sabía que estaba sonrojada. **–Sé que tocaras bien Hina-chan.-** Me dijo sonriéndome, últimamente siempre me decía Hina-chan. Eso me hacía muy feliz. Fuimos los últimos en ser encontrados. El primero sigue siendo Kiba. Se cayó cuando Neji-nissan se dio la vuelta así que fue encontrado demasiado rápido.  
Terminamos de jugar y todos nos fuimos a nuestras respectivas casas, me puse a practicar otra vez piano, puse enfrente a todos mis peluches para tratar con los nervios que me podría ocasionar el público, aunque saber que peluches te están viendo no te pone nerviosa a como que alguien te está viendo. También practique con mi mamá, tocaríamos juntas en el mismo piano. Ya teníamos la canción lista, incluso ya tenía el vestido con el que iría.

 _ **Día del accidente.**_

 **-Papá, papá, vamos, vamos, si no nos vamos ya, vamos a llegar tarde.-** Decía mientras lo jalaba del sacó, todavía se seguía poniendo la corbata, la cual nunca le quedaba bien. Mamá llegó y se la puso. Me acarició la cabeza y me dijo que estaba hermosa y que no me pusiera nerviosa. Estaba muy nerviosa. Desde que desperté he tenido mis mejillas sonrojadas. ¡Muchas personas oirían lo que tocamos mamá y yo! Eso me ponía más nerviosa. Pero iba a dar lo mejor de mí. Y dejaría toda mi alegría impregnada en la melodía del piano.

Llevaba un vestido blanco que me llegaba debajo de las rodillas y en mi cabello tenía una cinta blanca. Mi mamá llevaba también un vestido blanco, pero el de ella era largo, y su cabello lo llevaba amarrado en una cola alta. Incluso a mi hermanita le habían puesto un vestido largo. Papá la cuidaría mientras nosotras tocábamos. Cada vez que pensaba en que tocaría enfrente de tantas personas junto con mamá me daban escalofríos. Pero se puede decir que eran buenos escalofríos.

 _ **Por Naruto.**_

 **-¡Papá! ¡Mamá! ¡Jiraiya! ¡Tsunade! Apúrense, tenemos que llegar temprano.-** Les gritaba desde la planta de abajo. No sé qué diablos estaban haciendo allá arriba pero se tardaban mucho. Yo ya estaba arreglado.  
 **-¿A qué se debe tanta prisa Naruto?-** Decía Tsunade mientras bajaba las gradas, atrás de ella venía Jiraiya.  
 **-Su novia tocará hoy, es comprensible Tsunade.-** Decía Jiraiya mientras se reía.  
 **-¡No es mi novia!-** Les dije, estaba seguro que me sonroje, odiaba cuando me molestaban con ella, últimamente habían agarrado esa manía de molestarme con ella. Y no lo entendía. Sí, Hina-chan era bien bonita, y tenía una personalidad genial, además de que amaba la música y… Esperen ya me salí del tema. Rayos. Creo que Jiraiya tenía razón. Me gustaba Hina-chan.  
 **-¿Por qué te sonrojas hijo?-** Dijo mamá que también venía bajando las gradas junto con papá, como de costumbre venían con las manos agarradas.  
 **-Acaba de aceptar que le gusta Hinata.-** Cuando terminó de decir eso Jiraiya yo dije "¿Qué?" y mi mamá fue a abrazarme, diciéndome felicidades por haber aceptado eso. ¿Qué?  
 **-No-no yo no dije na-nada.-** Dije mientras movía mis manos enfrente, tratándoles de demostrar que estaba diciendo la verdad.  
 **-Después hablamos de mi pequeño enamorado.-** Dijo mamá mientras acariciaba mi cabeza. **–Ya nos tenemos que ir o llegaremos tarde.-** Mamá, papá y yo nos fuimos en un carro y Jiraiya y Tsunade se fueron en otro. Estaba ansioso. Siempre me gustaba escuchar como tocaba Hinata. Este día sería especial.

Llegamos al lugar, y me encontré con mis demás amigos y los padres de ellos, nos sentamos en primera fila, que estaba apartado exclusivamente para nosotros. Habíamos quedado que después de que ellas terminaran de tocar, todos nos encontraríamos en un restaurante. La mamá de Hinata llamó a mi mamá diciendo que ellas se quedarían un rato más ahí porque les darían como un pequeño reconocimiento o algo así, pero que nosotros nos fuéramos y que ellas con el papá de Hinata llegarían ahí pronto.

 _ **Por Hinata.**_

Llegó el momento de tocar. Todavía estaba nerviosa. Pero solo con ver a mamá me calmaba un poco. Lo había decidido. Mi sueño era el ser una famosa pianista.

Entré junto con mamá, me comenzaban a sudar las manos, sentía los nervios recorrer mi cuerpo. Nos pusimos enfrente del piano y mamá comenzó a decir que canción tocaríamos a dúo. Después de eso, ambas nos sentamos enfrente del piano.

 **-No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien.-** Me dijo con una sonrisa, para después volver a ver las teclas del piano. Di un suspiro. Mamá comenzó a tocar y yo la seguí. Todo iba normal y "fácil" por decirlo así. La parte que me daba nervios ya comenzaba. Era prácticamente mí solo. Mamá sólo hacía medios toques en el piano y yo hacía la mayor parte de la melodía. Cuando comenzó esa parte, también me sentí alegre. Bastante alegre. Y ese sentimiento lo deposite. Incluso comenzaba a mover mi cabeza al son de la melodía. También comenzaba a sonreír. Definitivamente ese era el mejor día de mi vida. Tocar el piano con mamá, que mi familia me estuviera viendo, mis amigos también, y también Naruto-kun estaba ahí viéndome. Pensar en esto me ponía nerviosa. Pero me daban ganas de entregarlo todo en el piano y que mi melodía llegue a los corazones de todas las personas. Comenzaba a sudar también. Estaba poniendo todo de mí. Miré a mamá y también estaba sonriendo. Todo estaba muy feliz. *Nunca llegué a imaginar que en un solo día llegaría a tener tantos sentimientos*

Terminamos de tocar, volví mi mirada al público y todos se comenzaban a poner de pie y aplaudían y algunos gritaban que fue espectacular, genial, y todos sus sinónimos. Mamá me dijo que nos pusiéramos de pie y les agradeciéramos, eso hicimos, cuando me puse en pie pude ver a Naruto-kun sonriéndome y aplaudiendo, yo le sonreí también y mis mejillas se pusieron sonrojadas. Papá tomó una foto de eso.  
Después de agradecerles nos fuimos para atrás del escenario, y pude ver como mis amigos ya se iban, esperaba llegar pronto donde ellos y hablar, reír, y gozar con ellos, además de escuchar que tenían que decir sobre nuestra presentación, su opinión era muy importante para mí. Después de unos 15 minutos, salimos otra vez al escenario, nos iban a dar un reconocimiento.

 **Por narradora. (Sí, yo Nenúfar-chan)**

Cuando Hinata y Himeko salieron, tal y como habían quedado anteriormente los demás se fueron, exceptuando a Hiashi y Hanabi que se quedarían esperándolas.

 **-Mamá, papá, tocaron genial ¿verdad?-** Decía Naruto mientras se dirigían hacía el carro. Le había gustado mucho la interpretación de Hinata, y quería decirle muchas cosas, y en ellas iba incluida que se veía realmente hermosa cuando estaba tocando el piano.  
 **-¿Qué tal si te vienes con nosotros esta vez Naruto?-** Preguntó Tsunade mientras le acariciaba la cabeza. Realmente ella y Jiraiya querían molestarlo con Hinata y por dicha razón lo invitaron a irse con ellos. Y gracias a Dios que lo hicieron. Porque si no hubiera pasado eso, probablemente Naruto no se encontraría con ellos en el futuro.  
 **-¡Mamá! ¡Papá!-** Gritó. **– ¿Puedo irme con ellos?-** Preguntó mientras les sonreía abiertamente, porque a pesar de que lo molestaban le gustaba pasar con ellos. Minato y Kushina accedieron a eso. Los demás padres ya se habían ido. Minato y Kushina entraron a su auto. Pii-Pii-Pii.  
 **-¿No escuchas algo?-** Dijo Kushina mirando a Minato. Se escuchó otro Pii. Él había leído algo sobre eso mientras vagaba en la web un día de esos. Ya no tenían tiempo de bajar del auto. ¡Ni siquiera tiempo de pensar! En los segundo que quedaban antes de que sonará el otro Pii; Minato hizo que el asiento de Kushina se acostara, ella se sorprendió y cayó de golpe, y con una fuerza, que sólo te sale cuando debes proteger a alguien preciado, la levantó y se colocó debajo de ella, la abrazó y le dijo: Te Amo. Minato la estaba protegiendo. Había leído sobre eso. Antes de que un auto explote suena Pii. Usualmente la bomba se coloca abajo. Así que, Minato se colocó debajo de Kushina para que a él le diera de lleno la bomba y que Kushina estuviera aunque sea un poco a salvo. Al menos que sobreviviera. Piiii. Boom. El carro explotó. Tsunade, Jiraiya y Naruto que todavía estaban ahí, se dieron la vuelta y se quedaron en shock. El carro de Kushina y Minato había explotado con ellos adentro. Naruto cayó de rodillas. Comenzó a gritar **-¡MAMÁ! ¡PAPÁ!-** Y lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos.

 **En otro lugar.**

Hinata y Himeko salieron al escenario, ambas sonrientes. Todos estaban sonrientes. Pero había una sonrisa que me molestaba. Una sonrisa sádica que a penas y se veía. Una mujer, con traje de limpiador y un sombrero que cubría gran parte de su cara, ella sonreía sádicamente mientras entraba al escenario también y se sacaba algo de su espalda. Himeko vio hacía atrás, donde estaba Hinata, cuando hizo eso vio a la mujer, la vio sacar algo de su espalda. Y como si alguien le gritará que se pusiera enfrente de Hinata, lo hizo, lo más rápido que pudo. Al menos lo hizo a tiempo. Bum. Se escuchó el sonido de una pistola y Himeko cayó de rodillas.

 **-Oh.-** Dijo la mujer sonriente y con una voz juguetona. –Me equivoqué, yo quería verte sufrir primero "Hime".- Dijo lo último en tono de burla.  
Hinata, más bien, nadie podía creer lo que había pasado. Hinata y Hiashi se quedaron en shock. Himeko seguía de rodillas, todavía queriendo proteger a Hinata. Pidiendo a gritos que alguien sacará a su hija de ahí. Esa voz se le había hecho conocida. Y todo eso ya le estaba dando mala espina. Más de la que ya sentía. Hiashi pudo salir de su shock, a pesar de que lloraba, cargaba a Hanabi, quién estaba tan pequeña que no entendía nada de lo que pasaba, a pesar de eso, decía con una voz triste "Mamá".

 **-Al menos una parte de la venganza ya está completa.-** Decía mientras se quitaba el sombrero. Una mujer de piel pálida, ojos negros y cabello negro. Era la misma chica con la que Himeko había competido una vez en el instituto. **–Oh. ¿Me recuerdas?-** Dijo mientras volvía apuntar hacía donde estaba Hinata. Hiashi ya había llegado hasta el escenario, y acababa de poner a Hinata y a Hanabi detrás de él. Seguía en shock. Pero sabía que tenía que proteger a sus hijas. **–Hiashi. Tiempos sin verte. ¿Tu esposa no se ve hermosa?-** Se escuchó que Himeko tosió y comenzó a caer al suelo. Hiashi gritaba el nombre de su esposa. La mujer se río, **-Acabemos esto.-** Dijo mientras les volvía a apuntar con el arma. Pero unos policías llegaron, le quitaron el arma, y la atraparon. Ella forcejeaba pero los policías eran más fuertes que ella. **-¡Definitivamente terminaré mi venganza!-** Dijo antes de ser noqueada por un policía. Hiashi se posiciono a la par de Himeko, tomándola de la cara y diciéndole que no la dejará.

 **-Siempre los estaré cuidando.-** Decía con un hilito de voz.  
 **-¡No! ¡Hime! ¡No te vayas! ¡Aguanta por favor! ¡Ya viene la ayuda!-** Le decía constantemente Hiashi, a Hanabi la estaba sosteniendo el adulto que estaba presentando, Hinata se acercó con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.  
 **-Mamá… Mamá… No… Por favor… No te vayas…-** Le decía mientras seguía llorando.  
 **-Pequeña, me gustaría escucharte cantar.-** Le dijo con el mismo hilito de voz de antes.  
 **-No… No… Ella… Te asesinó porque… porque podías tocar… piano… y cantar… No… Ya no lo haré… No quiero que nada más malo pasé…-** Decía mientras lloraba y lo decía con una voz cortada pero decidida. Cada vez lloraba más, ella, Hiashi y Hanabi. Cada vez más lágrimas salían de sus ojos.  
 **-Los amo.-** Dijo con un hilo de voz. Para todos esas fueron las últimas palabras que dijo Himeko. Pero Hiashi logró escuchar algo más. **–Haz que cumpla su sueño.-** Dijo antes de que la muerte fuera a reclamar lo que ahora sería suyo. Y se escuchó un grito de Hinata.  
 **-¡Nooo! ¡Mamá! ¡No nos dejes!-** decía mientras se aferraba a ella y por consecuencia de eso, se llenaba de sangre. La ambulancia acababa de llegar. Pero ya era muy tarde. Himeko ya había muerto.

 **En otro lugar.**

Naruto seguía de rodillas viendo al carro que todavía una parte se encontraba en llamas. Seguía ahí. Repitiendo el mismo sonido, y las mismas imágenes en su mente. Una y otra vez su mente le hacía una mala jugada. Después de un tiempo, no muy largo, llegó la ambulancia y bomberos. Pudieron sacar a Minato y Kushina. El primer mencionado tenía quemaduras de gravedad y ya se encontraba muerto. La muerte se llevó ese día a dos preciosas almas. Kushina estaba inconsciente, con quemaduras, graves, pero eran curables, y unas que otras heridas, y quizás algunos golpes. Tsunade se quedó al lado de Naruto mientras lloraba. ¿Qué rayos acababa de pasar?

Al momento en el que llegó la policía, Jiraiya fue a donde ellos, estuvo hablando con los policías, y se dio cuenta de algo importante, que después se los diría a todos. Subieron a Minato y a Kushina al carro de la ambulancia, Naruto quiso subirse con ellos, lo suplicó. Pero no lo dejaron, al final se fue al hospital junto con Tsunade y Jiraiya, nadie dijo nada. ¿Y qué iban a decir? Nadie se creía todavía lo que estaba pasando, todos esperaban que sea una pesadilla horrenda, pero no, era la vida real.

 **En otro lugar.**

Cuando llegaron los paramédicos se dieron cuenta que Himeko ya estaba muerta. Su pulso ya no se sentía. Les dieron el aviso, pero de igual manera fueron al hospital. Querían cerciorarse que todos ellos estaban bien. Todo se sentía como… como… un vacío completo. Sin sentido de moverse. Su cuerpo caminaba, pero su alma estaba vagando. Se sentían desolados, lágrimas seguían cayendo. Y la razón de ser feliz de Hinata desapareció. Al igual que la de muchos otros.

Llegaron al hospital y se encontraron con Naruto, Jiraiya y Tsunade. El primer mencionado estaba llorando diciendo una y otra vez "no puede ser", cuando Hinata, Hiashi y Hanabi llegaron, el adulto preguntó qué había pasado, Jiraiya les contó lo que había pasado y ahora las lágrimas eran más fuertes, Hiashi había contado lo que había pasado también. Hinata quiso acercarse a Naruto y apoyarse mutuamente, pero este seguía en un shock terrible. Su mente no dejaba de pasarle las imágenes que acababa de observar. El mundo para él había dejado de existir. La felicidad había dejado de ser realidad para él. A Hinata comenzaba a pasarle lo mismo, las imágenes de como asesinaron a su madre estaban pasando una y mil veces por su mente. Si ser un genio del piano te traía problemas, definitivamente ella no volvería a tocar el piano, ni a cantar y no quería tener nada que ver con la música, si eso le traería tristeza al final, ya no lo haría nunca más.

Los doctores dieron la noticia, más tarde en el noticiero se estaba anunciando:

 _"Y estas son las declaraciones que acaba de dar una mujer que asesinó a dos personas en un solo día: Oh… Estoy decepcionada de mí, mi meta era matar a 7 personas, y sólo logré mata dejar a una persona en coma. Que decepción._  
 _Esas fueron las declaraciones que ella dio, por supuesto ha sido condenada a pasar todo el tiempo de su vida en la cárcel._

 **1 semana después.**

Ya había sido el funeral de Minato y de Himeko. Naruto no se había presentado. Se había quedado encerrado en su cuarto desde el momento en el que ocurrió el accidente. Incluso ahora, sólo salía una vez al día a almorzar y sólo iba a traer su comida y después se regresaba a su cuarto. Tsunade y Jiraiya estaban demasiado preocupados por él. Pero pensaron dejarlo sólo un tiempo, apenas era un niño y ya tenía que vivir con el pensamiento que su padre estaba muerto y que su madre estaba en coma y no se sabía si iba a despertar o no.

En el lado de Hinata, a ella le hubiera pasado lo mismo, pero Hanabi estaba con ella, y la tenía que proteger y cuidar ahora que su madre ya no estaba con ellas. Pero su vida no se quedaría así. No podía ver un piano. No podía ver ni siquiera una parte de un piano o una nota musical. Si no, sus recuerdos la invadían y se desmayaba por recordar todo de un solo golpe. Sí, se le creo un trauma con el piano. Todos pensaron que hasta ahí se iba a quedar, pero no, le pasaba lo mismo con la música. Siempre escuchaba más el piano y el canto, y eso le recordaba a su madre, eso a la muerte de ella. Su trauma fue en aumento y parecía no culminar. Por eso, Hiashi, oculto el piano, la radio, audífonos, fotos imágenes, todo lo que le recordará a Hinata la música. Ahora se dedicaría a cuidarlas a ambas. Hinata en ese tiempo no veía a nadie de sus amigos, a nadie, a los únicos a los que vio en esa semana fue a Temari, a Kiba y a Neji, el cual obviamente vivía con ellos, él la apoyaba mucho, ya que sus padres también habían muerto, aunque ellos por causas naturales.

 **En otro lugar.**

Tsunade y Jiraiya vieron que esa semana que pasó no hubo ningún cambio en Naruto así que decidieron que ya era hora de hablar con él. Así que fueron al cuarto de él. Estuvieron tocando por un tiempo, él no les abrió, ni dijo nada. Dejaron pasar ese día. Tsunade como de costumbre fue a avisarle que ya estaba el almuerzo. Espero 1, 2, 3 horas y Naruto no bajaba. Ya se estaba preocupando. Así que subió, toco muchas veces la puerta y nada pasaba. Jiraiya llegó y Tsunade le contó lo que acababa de pasar, así que de un golpe Jiraiya rompió la puerta. Lo que vieron después los dejo sorprendidos. Y arrepentidos porque no se dieron cuenta antes. El cuarto de Naruto estaba todo desordenado, la comida que pensaron que él se comía estaba botada en el basurero, a lo mucho Naruto sólo había probado un bocado cada día. Y lo más importante. ¡Naruto no estaba en su cuarto!

Lo buscaron por toda la casa y no lo encontraron, llamaron a Sasuke para ver si se encontraba ahí, él les dijo que no y que llamaría a los demás para ver si no se encontraba con ellos. Al final Sasuke los volvió a llamar diciéndoles que ninguno de sus amigos, ni Hinata sabía sobre el paradero de Naruto. Jiraiya como era policía llamo reportando que se buscará a Naruto Uzumaki por toda la zona. Ellos salieron a buscarlo. También los demás amigos de Naruto y sus padres salieron a buscarlo. Ya llevaban todo la tarde buscándolo, ya era de noche, habían ido a todos los lugares que podría haber ido Naruto, a los lugares que él recorría, preguntaron a varias personas y nadie contestaba nada. Y lo peor de todo es que, hace como 3 horas estaba lloviendo y parecía que esa lluvia no se iba a calmar.

Como sí del cielo les cayera la respuesta, Tsunade se dio cuenta de un lugar al que no habían ido, al cementerio. Así que junto con Jiraiya fueron al lugar donde había sido enterrado Minato, ellos no creían que Naruto se encontrará allí porque no había ido al funeral, y él no sabía dónde quedaba el cementerio. Pero para no tener ninguna duda fueron a ese lugar que estaba un poco lejos. Entraron al cementerio, comenzaron a caminar normal mientras se dirigían dónde estaba enterrado Minato, cuando ya podían observar la tumba, detrás de esta vieron un bulto, comenzaron a caminar rápido, pero entonces se fijaron que tenía una cabellera amarilla la cual se les hacía fácil reconocerla. Así que comenzaron a correr.

 **-¡NARUTO!-** gritaba Tsunade mientras corría. Este no reaccionaba. Ellos se acercaron, Naruto estaba hecho una bolita detrás de la pequeña pared de cemento donde decía el nombre de su padre, se encontraba tirado en el suelo, estaba acostado en forma de una bolita mientras abrazaba sus piernas. Estaba en extremo delgado. Se encontraba muy pálido. Tsunade lo movía y decía su nombre, después de unos segundos de darse cuenta que Naruto no despertaba y que su respiración estaba siendo cada vez más pausada, Jiraiya lo tomó en sus brazos y ambos comenzaron a correr al hospital más cercano. Cuando llegaron Naruto fue atendido rápidamente por los doctores, le hicieron unas revisiones. Mientras eso pasaba los demás llegaron al hospital. También estaban muy preocupados por Naruto. Pero ahora se veía una línea invisible de grupos. Cuando antes todos estaban unidos, ahora estaban en 2 grupos: Sasuke, Sakura e Ino y Temari, Hinata, Kiba y Neji.

 **-El paciente está inconsciente.-** comenzó a decir el doctor mientras salía del cuarto en el que se encontraba Naruto. **–Ya le hemos puesto suero y esperamos despierte e días.-** todos suspiraron porque supieron que él no estaba grave.

Pasaron 2 días, y Hinata decidió ir a visitar a Naruto al hospital junto con su padre, ya que él todavía no había despertado. Y esa era la fecha límite para que Naruto despierte. Así que fueron a verlo, cuando ya estaban ahí se encontraron con Sasuke que también acababa de llegar para ir a ver a Naruto.

 **-Sí despertara hoy ¿verdad?-** preguntó Hinata a Sasuke cuando ya estaban en la habitación de Naruto viéndolo acostado en la cama del hospital, como que simplemente estuviera dormido.  
 **-Por supuesto.-** Contestó Sasuke, todos esperaban que Naruto despertará, y que se apoyara en ellos para superar lo que acababa de pasar.

Después de un tiempo de silencio, mientras ambos solo se limitaban a viajar en sus pensamientos y en sus recuerdos, alguien se despertó, y ambos se dieron cuenta hasta que él habló.

 **-¿eh? ¡Sasuke! ¿Qué hago acá?-** Dijo mientras quería quitarse el suero que le habían puesto.  
 **-No, no lo hagas.-** Dijo Hinata mientras se ponía de pie, quería abrazarlo, estaba feliz de que haya sido un simple desmayo. Pero lo demás la dejo sorprendida.  
 **-¿Quién eres? ¿Es familiar tuya Sasuke?-** Sasuke y Hinata abrieron los ojos de sorpresa por la pregunta que había hecho Naruto, y es que era sorprendente que él la hubiera olvidado. O quizás solo les estaba haciendo una broma, aunque Sasuke pensaba que eso no era posible porque él casi nunca bromeaba sobre Hinata.  
 **-No te acuerdas de…-**  
 **-Iré a llamar al doctor.-** dijo Hinata rápidamente mientras hacía una reverencia y salía de la habitación. Mientras Hinata fue a buscar al doctor, Sasuke aprovechó para hacerle una infinidad de preguntas, y llegó a una conclusión. Cuando el doctor llegó, volvió a revisar a Naruto y dijo que estaba bien, pero que de todas formas necesitaba quedars días más. El doctor también pidió que dejaran sólo a Naruto, que necesitaba hablar con los que se encontraban ahí.

Jiraiya y Tsunade habían llegado hace poco, así que los que estaban ahí era ellos dos, Hinata, su padre y Sasuke. El doctor les dijo que como ya le habían contado la historia de porque Naruto se desmayó, él había llegado a la conclusión de 2 cosas.  
1- Naruto tuvo una depresión masiva.  
2- Olvido todo lo que le pudiera recordar la muerte de sus padres.

 **-Es cierto.-** dijo Sasuke, mientras recordaba las cosas que había hablado con Naruto mientras Hinata iba a llamar al doctor. **–Le estuve preguntando algunas cosas, y no recuerda nada de ese día, más bien él se ha creado como un Universo Alterno en su mente. Ya que, el día que mataron a sus padres fue por ir a ver prácticamente a Hinata tocar, no digo que sea eso, obviamente no fue así pero quizás según los pensamiento de él fueron así, ahora ya no recuerda a Hinata, porque si no la hubiera conocido sus padres quizás no hubieran muerto, tampoco recuerda a Neji, Kiba y Temari, eran los que pasaban más con Hinata, además, él cree que lo de sus padres fue un completo accidente y que él se salvó de milagro, además de que, no recuerda nada de esta semana que acaba de pasar.-** Terminó de decir Sasuke, Hinata se le quedaba viendo sorprendida, quizás era cierto todo eso.  
 **-Creo que será mejor hacer como… Como que nunca los conocí.-** Dijo Hinata al fin con lágrimas en sus ojos.  
 **-Pero.-** Comenzó a decir el doctor. **–No estamos 100% seguros que sea así, puede que él recuerde todo dentro de un tiempo...-**  
 **-Y puede que no.-** Terminó de decir Jiraiya.

 **Presente.**

 **Por Kushina.**

Unos rayos del sol estaban golpeando mis ojos, y me molestaba, así que los abrí, y de pronto me di cuenta que ya era de día. Y recordé lo que había "soñado/recordado". Lo demás ya lo saben, hicieron como que nunca se conocieron y cada quien tomo su camino. Y Naruto sigue teniendo recuerdos "falsos" en los cuales no se encuentran Hinata, Temari, Neji y Kiba.

 **-¿Estás despierta?-** Escuché que alguien preguntaba mientras abría la puerta, así que volteé a ver a ese lado, era Naruto. Le sonreí al verlo y él a mí.  
 **-Buenos días.-** Le dije, y él me dijo lo mismo. Me vino a dejar unas flores y a decirme algo importante. Después de las clases, su club vendría porque querían cantarme algo, y quería presentarme a Hinata. Cuando menciono eso se puso un poco sonrojado. Después se fue al instituto. Naruto volvía a tener los mismo sentimientos hacía Hinata, quizás ahora más fuertes porque ya eran jóvenes, pero volvió a fijarse en ella. Así que, si es cierto lo que dicen…

 _"Si antes fue real, ¿por qué no lo sería ahora?"_

 _-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/_

Y hasta ahí el capítulo :) Se los juro que casi lloro mientras la volvía a leer y lo editaba :c Espero les haya gustado.

 **Los review son hermosos.**

Gracias por esperar :) subiré pronto continuaciones :3


	11. Cap 10: Tu olor a Jazmín me descontrola

Naruto no es de mi propiedad, es de Masashi Kishimoto. Pero este fanfic, sí es mío ;)

¡Disfruten!

 **Capítulo 10.**

 **Junio.**

Por Sasuke.

 **—** **Oye teme, ¿no irás con nosotros? —** me preguntó Naruto mientras todos salían del club. Me había quedado sentado viendo a la nada. Y es que ese día había despertado de mal humor, ¿sabes qué es tener un sueño feliz/triste? Pues me desagrada tener ese tipo de sueño.

 **—** **No ando de humor, iré en otra vez. —** dije mientras miraba por la ventana. Odio este sentimiento. Recordar no me parece que sea algo bonito a pesar de lo que los demás dicen. No sé cuánto tiempo pase pensando más cosas, pero cuando decidí irme del instituto, ya estaba comenzando a ocultarse el sol, incluso no tenía ganas de ver el atardecer.

 **—** **Oh. —** escuché que alguien dijo. Me encontraba de pie dándole la espalda a la puerta, así que cuando escuche eso, sólo me volteé a ver de todas maneras ya me iba a ir. **—No sabía que estabas aquí Sasuke-kun. —** dijo mientras estaba un poco sonrojada.

 **—** **Ah, hola Karin. —** dije viéndole, suspire, no quería lidiar con nada en este día, tome mi mochila y comencé a caminar hacia la puerta **. —De todas formas ya me iba. —** dije mientras pase a la par de ella. Jazmín. Huele a Jazmín. _/Mi flor favorita es Jazmín/_ Me detuve en seco. Recordé perfectamente su voz.

 **—** **¿Te pasa algo? —** Escuché que pregunto, pero como en otras ocasiones, me pareció una voz lejana, y mi mente no se podía concentrar para escuchar y responder algo. Había recordado uno de mis primeros momentos junto a Nozomi; siempre me negaba a recordar algo. Pero ese maldito perfume me estaba afectando. **—Sasuke-kun. —** escuché otra vez. Esta vez cerca de mi oído, y eso si me pudo despertar de mi enseñoramiento.

 **—** **Debo de irme. —** dije mientras comencé a caminar otra vez, presione mi puño. ¿Por qué rayos no podía olvidar eso? Pensé que sería bueno que pueda olvidar todo, tal y como le paso a Naruto, pero después recuerdo a Hinata con una cara de tristeza y depresión por darse cuenta que no la recordaría otra vez, y lo mismo pasó con los demás. Quizás olvidarlo no sea lo mejor.

 **—** **Co… Conozco un lugar al que me gustaría que me acompañaras a comer algo. —** dijo Karin poniéndose a la par mía. **—Es buena la comida y la música también. —** volvió a decir con más determinación que al principio. Me le quede viendo serio, había algo raro, de seguro me fue a buscar antes y por eso llego al club.

 **—** **Otro día. —** contesté mientras seguíamos caminando. Salimos del instituto y no me dijo nada otra vez, hasta unas calles más adelante.

 **—** **Entonces será otro día Uchiha, y espero no falles. —Volteé** a verla, ya se estaba alejando corriendo, se dio la vuelta y con la mano hizo su despedida. No creo que se le vaya a olvidar eso, hubiera sido mejor rechazarla de una sola vez, pero tampoco andaba de humor para eso. Ya ni entendía cuál era mi humor ese día. Seguí caminando a paso lento hasta mi casa, pase comprándome una crepa, me senté en una orilla del parque mientras me la terminaba, seguí mi camino, saqué mi celular y mis audífonos y comencé a escuchar música, me llevo bastante tiempo hasta llegar a mi casa.

 **—** **Bienvenido a casa. —** Escuché mientras abría la puerta.

 **—** **¿Onii-chan? —** dije viendo a Itachi con un delantal y una cacerola, era raro que se encontrará ahí, más bien era raro que alguien además de mí estuviera en casa, la mayoría del tiempo la pase solo, cualquier problema del instituto, de mi vida personal o de cualquier cosa siempre lo tuve que resolver yo solo, pienso que por eso soy de esta manera.

 **—** **Hola Sasuke. Estaba haciendo la cena. —** dijo como que fuera lo más normal del mundo.

 **—** **¿Qué rayos haces aquí? No me digas que está mamá y Fugaku. —** Si fuera mamá no me importará mucho, pero me da muchos mimos cuando viene y es algo que no me agrada, y papá, me da igual.

 **—** **Sólo vine yo. Pedí mis respectivas vacaciones así que me vine a quedar un tiempo en nuestra casa, es tiempo que pasemos tiempo juntos. —** Comenzaba a acercarse, quizás para darme un abrazo.

 **—** **Te recuerdo que la cacerola está en tus manos. —** Me aleje hasta subir las escaleras y llegar a mi habitación, mientras escuchaba un "Gruñon-kun." No me malentiendan, me gustaba pasar tiempo con mi hermano pero estaba tan acostumbrado a pasar solo que cada vez que ellos venían me parecía lo más extraño del mundo. Después de cambiarme baje otra vez y ya estaba la cena servida. Nos sentamos y comenzamos a comer.

 **—** **¿Qué tal la escuela? ¿Qué tal las chicas de la escuela? —** dijo subiéndome las cejas, lo miré con una cara asesina. **—Sólo estaba bromeando. —** dijo levantando las manos en modo de inocencia, él estuvo exactamente la semana en la cual mi vida comenzó a ser un desastre, así que lo admiro por eso, me ha soportado en mis peores momentos.

 **—** **Estamos haciendo la banda con Naruto. —** Después de un tiempo se lo conté, también le hable del festival, y un poco más de como lo había pasado en el instituto, también lo del regreso de "nuestra pandilla" como él solía llamarnos a todo nuestro grupo de amigos de cuando era pequeño.

 **—** **Estoy seguro que a papá no le gustará saber lo de la banda. —** dijo cuando terminé de hablar y los dos nos comenzamos a reír, también desde que estaba pequeño entre en el mundo de la música, y eso precisamente era lo que más odiaba mi padre, desde ahí comenzaron nuestras peleas, hasta que al final decidió comprarse una casa cerca de su trabajo y dejarme solo en está diciendo que hiciera lo que me plazca, que cada mes me mandaría dinero y que yo ya no tendría que ver nada con la familia. No me importo mucho, al menos al principio, después me di cuenta de cuantas cosas tenía que hacer en la casa, pero mamá venía de vez en cuando y me comenzó a enseñar varias cosas, además de jurarme que vendría cada vez que podía y el tiempo que pudiera y así estábamos juntos un tiempo al menos. Y así fue como desde hace años no he vuelto a ver a mi padre. Ahora que lo pienso mejor, me parece una estúpida razón por la cual mi padre decidió irse, o por la cual yo me aleje de él.

 **—** **Deberías conseguirte una novia. —** me dijo de pronto, veíamos una película y escuchar eso me estremeció.

 **—** **Claro, cuando una tortuga sea más rápida que un leopardo. —** conteste violentamente mientras mi mirada estaba clavada al televisor.

 **—** **Sasuke, debes de dejar de pensar en ello, ella ya está…**

 **—** **Lo sé, ya está muerta. —** contesté poniéndome de pie, agarre las llaves de la casa y salí. ¿Por qué me sacaba ese tema? ¿Por qué en este día? Sentí algo húmedo en mi cara. Ya debería haberlo superado lo sé, pero no puedo sacarme esa imagen de mi mente, no puedo sacarla de mi mente. Me lo repito todos los días. Nozomi murió. Lo sé. Maldita sea. Comencé a correr, no tenía una dirección fija, sólo comencé a correr. ¿Por qué murió? Era la duda más grande que se incrustaba en mi mente, no dejándome nunca. Creo que llegué al parque, sí he llegado al parque. Me senté tras un árbol y apoye mi cara en mis piernas. Ya no lloraba, estaba lleno de furia, ¿por qué la vida es así de injusta?

 **—** **Sa… Sasuke-kun?**

 **—** **Puedes irte Karin. —Sabía que esa fue la voz de ella.**

 **—** **Pero…**

 **—** **Maldita sea, no estoy de humor, no te quiero ver. —grité** desde la misma posición. Sentí unos brazos alrededor de mí. Otra vez el maldito olor a Jazmín. Me quedé estático unos segundos, después reaccione y la separé. **— ¿Qué haces?**

 **—** **Estoy preocupada por ti. —** Sonrío un poco al decir eso.

 **—** **No te preocupes por mí. Sólo quiero estar solo. —** Me puse de pie, moví mi cabello un poco, siendo sincero, me alegro un poco que no sea como las demás chicas, sabía que le gustaba pero también era pasible y no se guiaba solo por lo que sentía. Al menos de vez en cuando **—Gracias de todas formas. —** Ya me encontraba caminando, se lo dije mientras lo hacía y levanté mi mano en forma de despedida.

 **—** **De nada. Todavía me debes una salida recuérdalo. —** En serio que no lo olvidará. Suspiré. Nozomi fue mi primera novia, tuve unas antes pero no las considero como tal, fue mi primera novia formal, tenía una enfermedad, y murió de ella. Recuerdo que me dijo antes de que llegara el día de su muerte, que debía de seguir con mi vida y encontrar a alguien más. ¿Cómo maldita sea olvidas a la primera persona que amaste y simplemente encuentras otra? Eso es imposible.

 **—** **Sí, es imposible. —** susurré mirando al cielo. No importa qué, siempre la amaré. Y esta la otra cosa… Salir con Karin al lugar que decía… Mejor dejaba de pensar en eso o después la rechazaba. Suspiré.

 **Por Naruto. (Unas horas antes de que anochezca)**

Nos habíamos tardado mucho en ver a mi mamá así que ahora estaba llevando a Hinata a su casa, porque Neji se había ido antes, y yo quería llevarla a su casa para que mentir. Pero se estaba apoderando un silencio. Silencio incómodo. Debía de encontrar algo para decirle.

 **—** **Umm… —** Fue lo único que dije, ella volteo a verme un poco sonrojada, y con sus grandes y hermosos ojos perla. **— ¿Quieres salir conmigo? —** Esperen… ¿Qué acabo de decir?

 **—** **Ah… —** dijo ella poniéndose más roja de lo que ya estaba.

 **—** **Digo, a un restaurante o algo así, porque ya estamos afuera, no eso no, digo, no es una confesión, no es que no me quiera confesar, no espera, lo que quiero decir es… —** los nervios me estaban carcomiendo y no entendía el porqué de eso.

 **—** **Sí, digo si a salir a algún lugar. —** dijo ella mientras bajaba su mirada sonrojada.

 **—** **Genial… Llegamos… —** dije cuando vi a su padre afuera de la casa de ella viéndonos. **—Ah yo… Ya debo de… Buenas noches… —** dije apresuradamente y me fui corriendo. ¿Qué rayos acaba de pasar? Lo último que pude escuchar fue cuando el papá de Hinata le decía: "Ese chico tiene valor para invitarte enfrente mío" Y ella contestaba con un "Papá". La había invitado a salir. Esperen… ¿A dónde la llevo? ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué haré con ella? ¡Mañana es sábado! Esperen… ¡No quedamos cual día! Debería llamarle… O ir a su casa… **—Mejor dejo de pensarlo o me da un derrame. —** dije en voz alta mientras seguía corriendo para llegar a casa. Ese día había sido muy genial. Todo estaba saliendo de lo mejor. Y lo más genial de esto, es que este fin de semana sería uno largo, el lunes no tendríamos clases.

 **Por Sasuke. (El siguiente día)**

 **—** **Así que… Este es el lugar… —** dije al entrar a un comedor, era bastante acogedor, se sentía familiar, algo raro. Karin había llegado en la tarde a mi casa diciéndome si quería salir ese día, ya que no tenía nada que hacer y el dobe estaba a cada rato llamando para preguntarme a qué lugar podría salir con Hinata, ya me había estresado, le había dicho unos lugares pero siempre terminaba diciéndome que no era un buen lugar para su primera cita. Así que apague el celular y que viera lo que hiciera, y fue cuando llego Karin…

 **—** **Sí. —** contestó animada. **—Es bonito, el dueño es mi amigo así que de vez en cuando paso por acá. —** dijo animada otra vez. Y déjenme decirles que así de animada paso todo el día, quizás demasiado.

 **—** **Gracias por venir Sasuke-kun. —** dijo cuándo nos sirvieron la pizza y gaseosa. Había varias personas, pero no estaba repleto de ellas, y había un pequeño escenario en ese lugar. **—Si ustedes quieren, pueden ocupar ese lugar algunos días. —** dijo, me le quede viendo con una cara de duda. **—Aunque mi amigo hace audiciones pero los he escuchado y cantan y tocan bien, así que pienso que los aceptara, y también creo que les pagaría.**

 **—** **¿En serio? Les diré a los chicos a ver que dicen. Aunque supongo que dirán que sí, y el dobe se emocionaría un montón. —** dije haciendo cara fastidiosa, ya me lo imaginaba más animado de lo que acostumbraba a estar. Me frote la frente con mis dedos. No sé porque siempre había personas animadas a mí alrededor.

 **—** **¿Te duele algo?**

 **—** **No nada, sólo estaba pensando. —** contesté. **—Pero fuera genial tocar.**

 **—** **¿Y qué instrumentos tocas?**

 **—** **El bajo…**

 **—** **¿Sólo eso?**

 **—** **Bueno… también la guitarra pero creo que llevo 1 año o más de no tocarla… —** dije recordando la última vez que toque guitarra.

 **—** **Allá hay una. —** dijo señalándola. **—deberías ir y tocar… Estoy segura que emocionas a todos. —** dijo con una pequeña risa. Pero mi cara estaba seria, no quería tocar, no tenía ni la menor intención de hacerlo.

 **—** **¿Y tú tocas o cantas? —** dije para cambiar de tema, lo bueno es que sí funciono.

 **—** **Canto, de vez en cuando canto acá, siento que soy pésima para los instrumentos así que solo canto, y me gusta hacerlo. —** Moví mi cabeza hacía el escenario y la volví a ver. Creo que comienza a entender cuando hablo con la cabeza. **—Cantaría sólo una. —** dijo terminando de comer su porción de pizza y bebiendo un poco de soda.

 **—** **Bien. —** contesté, se puso de pie, fue a decir algo en el lugar que estaba supongo que el dueño, pusieron música, que era una que no conocía, se subió al escenario y comenzó a cantar. Por qué no admitirlo, tenía una bonita voz, y se le notaba que le gustaba cantar, eso era algo bueno. Termino de cantar y todas las personas aplaudieron, algunos que otros silbaron. Llego hasta nuestra mesa y clavo sus ojos en mí, sabía que esperaba que le dijera algo.

 **—** **Cantas bastante bien. —** Sonrío ante lo dicho. Todo el tiempo que estuvimos ahí la paso sonriendo el resto del momento que estuvimos ahí. Salimos del local y fuimos a mi carro, bien no tenía uno pero Itachi me dijo que llevara el suyo, además el lugar estaba a 30 minutos en carro, imagínense a cuanto estaría a pie. Así que nos subimos en él. Se notaba que estaba cansada, como dije, había estado demasiada animada. Así que al ratito se quedó dormida. Quite los lentes de su cara, porque si no se les quitaba caerían al suelo del carro y quizás se les quebraría. Se miraba tan pacifica, como que le hubiera pasado lo mejor del mundo y está feliz por eso.

Al rato llegue al parque que se encontraba cerca de la casa, no sabía dónde vivía Karin, lo único que sabía es que era cerca de donde yo vivo. Parqueé el carro y la desperté.

 **—** **¿Eh? —** fue lo primero que dijo al despertar, hasta que cayó en cuenta donde estaba. **—Sasuke perdón me quede dormida.**

 **—** **No te preocupes, se notaba que estabas cansada, no sé dónde vives, pero estamos en el parque, no sé sí…**

 **—** **Aquí estoy bien. —** dijo sonriéndome. **—Gracias por venir conmigo, espero lo volvamos a hacer. —** dijo sonrojada, abriendo torpemente la puerta del carro. **—Nos vemos en el instituto Sasuke-kun.**

 **—** **Adiós. —** contesté. Encendí el carro. Sentí el olor de su perfume impregnado en el carro. Y lo único que pude pensar que ese olor a Jazmín me descontrolaba. Hacía que recordara y por eso mis acciones cambiaban. Y no lo entendía por qué… Pero llegué a una conclusión, Karin era diferente a las demás, no como ella, pero sí diferente, y eso era algo raro. Y lo raro es especial.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

¡Al fin! ¡Gracias por los review, por los favoritos! En serio, lo agradezco. Y estoy aquí con la actualización, y ahí tengo ya otros capítulos que los subiré en 2 días :) Espero disfruten este capítulo, y el otro, se viene la cita de Naruto y Hinata .

Pasen a leer mi otro Fanfic Naruhina: Rebeldes.


End file.
